


Fate and Dumbledore's Mistake

by SaberclawPrime



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Character Bashing, Character Death, Characters being out of character, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Gilgamesh has a soft side, James Potter Bashing, Lemons, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Same gender pairings, Submissives, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 71,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: Dumbledore really should have planned the retrieval of the Potter children better but how was he supposed to know that the missing 'children' were in fact grown up and married!
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/OC, Gilgamesh | Archer/Harry Potter
Comments: 158
Kudos: 282





	1. Characters: Amani (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everything! I'm doing something different, I'm bringing a story over from my Wattpad account. (I go by the account name SaberbladePrime, thought I'd use SaberclawPrime here to spice things up)
> 
> Anyway, this story was originally made to be a big 'what if scenario' that just took off into a big story and it was made around the time I was just getting into writing Fate story crossovers. 
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea. (Also, all pics belong to their respected owners)

* * *

Okay, first off on my Wattpad account I have Character pages. It might be difficult to do here but I'll try my best.

* * *

 **Characters** : Amani (Harry Potter)

**NAME** : Amani (Formerly Harry James Potter)

(What he looks like below also the fringe stops just above his eyes, also another edit here! We have another piece of amazing fan art from Kieshi(Or Caelru) big credit to them! And thank you!)

**AGE** : 24

**TYPE** : Magic-user, Submissive male.

**POSITION** : Personal servant of king Akram (Made up), dancer, and cook, later becomes the Queen of Uruk.

**BIO** : Harry was born as the eldest son to the Potter family, he was a powerful child and smart, he knew how to bend magic to his will but kept that little secret to himself because he got a bad feeling about Dumbledore and a few other adults he did not like. When he was 7 years old his fraternal twin brothers were born, Felix and Jacob Potter.

Harry was in the room when Voldemort attacked the twins while his parents lay stunned downstairs and so he got in the way using his magic to fight back, he passed out but awoke to see Dumbledore naming Jacob the 'Boy-who-lived'. Over the next year, Harry noticed his family paying more attention to Jacob, leaving Harry to care for Felix.

One night Harry overheard Dumbledore talking with his parents about using a ritual to give Jacob more magic by taking Harry's and Felix's magic and giving it to Jacob, this made Harry's patience snap with his family as he gathered supplies and left taking Felix with him. During his escape from the Potter home, he ran into a nice old man who after hearing of his tale decided to help them.

He offered them a different escape, one where they would not be followed, Harry after much thought agreed and was sent back in time and was found near the Mesopotamia city Larsa. They were found and taken to the King and Queen who gave them a place to stay.

**OUTFITS** :

The outfit below is his servant/dancer outfit it lets others know he is off-limits and gives him the protection of the king who sees him as a surrogate son in away. (And he has the body build below)

(Also, for those who wish to see Gil in a sexy dancer outfit, enjoy!)

The next outfit is the one Gilgamesh gives him after he comes to live in Uruk. (Only change the red pants to emerald green and the red trim on the jacket as well please, and he won't get the gauntlet until he becomes a heroic servant. Also, ignore the ax and stone book for now.)

The pic below is the necklaces he wears and headdresses(It will replace the one on the pic above) only changed the red gem in the necklace to emerald and the head gem to an emerald. Also, the headdress stops at just below his shoulders and change the metal neck guard on the top pic to that of the metal neck guard below.

Done! Nakia is next.

* * *


	2. Characters: Nakia (Oc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my personal Oc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the summary, here is my Oc Felix or Nakia. He is the fraternal twin of Jacob Potter.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea. (All pics belong to their respected owners as well)

* * *

Here we go!

* * *

**Characters** : Nakia (Oc Felix)

**NAME** : Nakia, formerly Felix Remus Potter.

(What he looks like below, ignore the fox person in white)

**AGE** : 17

**TYPE** : Magic-user, submissive male

**POSITION** : Personal servant to Queen Lapis(made up), dancer, flute player and gardener.

**BIO** : Felix is the fraternal twin to Jacob Potter, he was caught up in the chaos when Voldemort attacks the Potter home. His elder brother saved the twins but Jacob was named the Boy-Who-Lived, Felix was mostly raised by Harry until his big brother had to escape with him to avoid his magic being stolen from him and given to Jacob.

He joined Harry in the past as a personal servant to Queen Lapis of Larsa, he is gifted in the magic of plants and has a close connection to nature magic. He is skilled with playing the flute and often plays the flute while his big brother dances. He is also a great prankster and will prank someone if in the mood or if the Queen wishes to liven things up.

Nakia is a submissive male, like his big brother, which means he has been blessed by magic and the gods and is able to bear children. This is seen as a great blessing in the Mesopotamia time and sacred, the brothers also take lessons in magic to help them stay in control.

**OUTFITS** :

His servant/dancer outfit gives him the same protection as his brother but he has the Queen's protection. (And yes he has the body build below)

The next outfit is the one he wears when he goes to live in Uruk with his brother and Enkidu. Minus the hairpiece and flower.

* * *

Done! Also, here is the link for the Wattpad versions. - <https://www.wattpad.com/story/210122602-fate-and-dumbledore%27s-mistake>


	3. Chapter 1: Larsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Larsa, here we will learn more about Amani and Nakia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter, I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Now, I know practically nothing about Gilgamesh's time except for bits and pieces from the Fate series animes, games, and quick history checks. So, sorry if I offend anyone down the road in advance. (P.s Enkidu and Gil might be a bit out of Character for this story) 
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1** : Larsa 

* * *

**LARSA KINGDOM**

**MORNING TIME**

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Larsa as the people began to awaken, among them in the palace ziggurat in the middle of the city the King and Queen were waking up as well.

The King, Akram, yawns as he woke up. His hair was short and black as he sat up letting his tanned skin show, he rubbed his dark blue eyes as he stretched letting his runner build flex and get the kinks out.

He heard the sound of footsteps making him look over to see two people enter his room, he gave a warm smile as he saw the two males bow in morning greeting.

"Good morning my king," The first male said, his voice smooth and gentle, he had silky raven black hair that reached just below his shoulders. His fair skin almost seeming to glow as he stood straight from his bow letting his emerald green eyes be seen.

His features were feminine as he moved with grace, his curved waist and the way he acted gave away that he was a submissive male as he lifted his hand and used some magic to summon the king's royal clothing for the day. His body build a runner was smooth with faintly toned muscles, he gave a soft smile as he went to the king's side of the bed.

This was Amani, the king's personal servant, and a powerful magic-user in his own right.

Beside Amani was his younger brother, he had emerald green eyes that would remind most people of the nature around them. His shoulder-length red hair was eye-catching and currently braided, he was a submissive male as well. His build was much like his big brothers if a little bit leaner, he moved to the queen's side of the bed as Queen Lapis sat up.

She was a beautiful queen in her own right, she had shoulder-length soft brown hair with ocean blue eyes and fair skin. Her chest was currently swollen to a medium-size since she was 9 months pregnant with the king and queens first-child, Lapis yawns as she carefully sat up and saw her personal servant Nakia.

"Morning Nakia," Lapis said as Nakia nods.

"Today is a busy day my king, we have a feast that needs preparing and the King of Uruk is coming to set up a treaty and the King of Larak is coming to visit with his daughter," Amani said as he helped the half-awake king get dressed.

"Thank you for reminding me," Akram said shaking his head of sleep making those in the room chuckle as it served to mess his hair up even more.

Lapis stops as she felt her unborn child kick her, she reached up and rubbed her swollen belly as Nakia helped her to dress. She looks at the two servants and reflects on how far they have come, she could still remember her early days as the new queen of Larsa when a guard and servant rushed into the throne room carrying one exhausted child and a one summer old baby.

The young queen had been amazed by the child's beauty and how adorable the baby was, the two had been rushed to the healers who later discovered a foul soul trying to overtake the child and immediately called in the priests to help cleanse the child and save his soul. The healers then informed the king and queen that the two children were magic users and blessed males.

Blessed males were those given the blessings of the gods or magic itself to carry children, they were known as submissives and held in high regard.

Lapis hums as she remembered learning of the brother's history, how their own parents wanted to strip them of their gifts and give them to another! It made her mad, oh, she had ranted and raged for a solid hour before she was calmed down. Though is she ever met this 'Zelretch' person she would give them one of her best feasts for saving the two brothers.

After sorting things out Akram offered the brothers a new life with them, the eldest brother accepted and to help them move on they were given new names. Since then they have been the personal servants to the king and queen, as well as dancers, cooks, mages-in-training, and a few other tasks. They were made personal servants for their protection as well, there were strict rules regarding personal servants.

Rule 1: A personal servant can only receive punishment from their master and no one else.

Rule 2: A personal servant will only listen to their master's orders, if they are ordered around by someone else or told to do something against their will then they can refuse and report the person.

Rule 3: If someone lays their hands upon or strikes the servant than punishment is to be dealt with no matter who the person is.

Rule 4: If someone wishes to bed the personal servant then they must ask the master's permission first.

Rule 5: A personal servant is not allowed to leave the palace/ziggurat grounds without their master's permission and must have guards accompanying them at all times.

These were the basic rules that were set down when personal servants became a thing, more than once in the past a king or queen had lost a personal servant due to the actions of visiting royals, other guards and even other servants. The rules were made after the king of Girsu lost his personal servant to a visiting prince who 'had his way' with the servant until he broke which lead to them having a mercy killing, the king had his revenge when he got the princes head as repayment for the loss of his servant.

Lapis looked over at Nakia as he finished putting her shoes on, she huffs a bit the only downside to carrying a child was being unable to bend over properly. She could not see her feet anymore!

"Problems my lady?" Nakia asked as he looked up his vail in place, it hid his lower face from view.

"Just the normal woes of carrying a child, I miss the days of seeing my feet," Lapis said in good humor which made her husband chuckle behind them.

"It is common my queen, someday I will know of these woes myself," Nakia said as he stood up and then helped the Queen to stand up.

"Of course you will, oh, you two both know you can remove those veils when it is just us in the room," Lapis said as Akram walked over to her side.

"It is a habit, we have grown used to wearing them," Amani said as he reached up and unhooked his red mouth veil and moved it to the right of his head and hooked it on the head veil he wore letting his lower face be seen.

Nakia did the same moving his blue face veil to the side letting his face be seen, the two brothers were beautiful to look upon and so far only the king, queen, healers, a few priests, and priestesses, along with some personal guards had seen them without their veil's.

"Are the guest chambers set up for the arrival of King Uruk and his friend?" Akram asked as Amani nods.

"They were complete last night, with the finest of silk and cotton for bedding and I even left a bottle of our finest wine in his room," Amani said as Nakia spoke up.

"I heard that the king's friend likes nature so I placed some plants and flowers in his room, I hope he likes it," Nakia said as he stayed near the queen, he was on edge since the healers told him she was due any day now.

"The rooms for King Akil and his daughter princess Aisha have been made, though I must admit I am quiet nerves," Amani said as he reached up and fiddled with his hip jewelry.

"Hm, that is to be expected, we have some very important people visiting today, just try your best and stick to the rules," Akram said making the brothers nod.

"Come now, let us head out and eat I am getting very hungry," Lapis said as the brothers nod and put their veils back in place before followed the king and queen out of their room.

Nakia stayed close to the queen while Amani stayed a step behind the king to his side, this would allow him to be on the lookout for dangers as well.

After a nice morning meal, Amani took his place beside the king's throne on a single-seat lined with comfy pillows.

(This is the seat below, minus the tassels)

His little brother was on a similar seat next to the Queen's throne, he looked up as he watched his king talk to some guards before leaving with them to greet the king of Uruk.

**WITH KING AKRAM**

"Welcome to Larsa, Gilgamesh, I hope your journey here was no trouble?" Akram said as he walked over to the king of Uruk.

Gilgamesh in his armor, mostly for protection during the journey and to show off a bit, dismounted his horse and handed it to one of his guards as Enkidu came over.

"The journey was fine, we ran into a bandit camp but it was taken care of without problem," Gilgamesh said as the two kings gave a nod of respect to each other out of tradition and politeness and shook hands.

"Glad to hear it, at least there is one less bandit group to take care of now," Akram said as he steps back.

Gilgamesh looks around his fair skin seeming to glow in the sunlight, his red eyes taking everything in, his golden blonde hair was spiked up as Enkidu moved to his side. The clay creation's green hip length hair moving in the gentle breeze as their indigo eyes looked around.

"Please, follow me inside, we will be having a welcoming feast once the king of Larak and his daughter arrive," Akram said as he leads Gilgamesh and Enkidu inside as two guards from Uruk followed them and two servants.

"I have heard that you are to be a father soon?" Enkidu asked as Akram glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes, I am, I'm also a bit on edge since my child could arrive any day now," Akram said as he looks forward.

"Will your queen be joining us for the welcoming feast or will she retire to rest?" Gilgamesh asked as Akram winced a bit.

"Knowing Lapis she would skin me alive if I ordered her to go and rest, hahaha, she told me that even if she is heavy with child as long as she can walk she can do her duties," Akram said the last time he tried to order Lapis to retire and rest he ended up with a shaved head for a while and was banned from the bedchamber.

"Hahaha, quite a woman you have there," Gilgamesh said with a chuckle before taking note of the servants rushing around they must be preparing for the feast.

When they arrived in the throne room however Gilgamesh's attention was drawn to the thrones, the queen was sitting down but she sat with pride only a queen and expecting mother could have. She gave them a smile and nodded in greeting, since she could not get up and greet him Gilgamesh let it slide she was, uh, swollen after all.

Enkidu then gasped making Gilgamesh glance at him and saw that his friend seemed to be shocked and dare he say it? Enchanted by something, curious as to what his friend saw he followed his line of view and felt his breath catch in his throat.

On either side of the thrones were two males, both dressed in higher quality clothing showing they were of higher status, the veils hid their lower faces from view as they kept their heads lowered as to not make eye-contact unless told to. Both sat elegantly with their legs tucked slightly under them, Gilgamesh for a moment thought he was staring at another creation of the gods when Akram chuckles.

"Ah, I see you have spotted our personal servants," Akram said as they approached the throne snapping Enkidu out of his daze making him shake his head.

"This is my wife and Queen, Lapis," Akram said as Lapis nods.

"Greetings King of Uruk, Lord Enkidu, Ow! My apologies for not rising to greet you," Lapis said as she winced slightly and gave her stomach a mock glare for interrupting her this made Nakia give a muffled giggle.

"You are forgiven, congratulations on the child, or will it be children?" Gilgamesh said as he glanced at her swollen self.

"Feels like many in my opinion," Lapis said as she stroked her belly.

Gilgamesh gave a small grin at her, this queen had a nice sense of humor too, he glanced at the male beside her throne in blue. He must be her personal servant.

"This is my wife's personal servant, Nakia," Akram said as Nakia looks up letting his stunning green eyes be seen.

"Please, step forward Nakia," Lapis said making Nakia nod and stand up.

He walked over with the grace of a dancer, his lower face hidden but his stunning red hair could be seen. He gave a small bow as he stood before Gilgamesh and Enkidu, the king's friend felt heat rush to his cheeks as he watched the servant.

Enkidu did not know what he was feeling but he felt warm and funny as he watched Nakia, he could tell right away the male was submissive he could almost taste the magic he was giving off. He bit his inner cheek as he got a hold of himself as Nakia spoke up.

"Greetings King Gilgamesh, Lord Enkidu, I will be assisting with your stay here," Nakia said his voice smooth and soft.

Gilgamesh gave Nakia a nod as he kept his eyes off his lower half, he knew the rules of personal servants and was trying to keep his urges in check but that was put to the test a few minutes later as Akram gestures to the second male.

"And this is Nakia's older brother and my personal servant, Amani," Akram said as the male in red stood up with the same grace as his brother and walked down to them.

Gilgamesh licked his suddenly dry lips as he saw that the older male was wearing a skirt instead of pants like his brother, it drew a lot of attention to his legs which looked so tempting to touch and caress. His body build let the king know he was submissive but his aura was powerful magic wise, his lower face hidden by a red veil but his fair skin could be seen and his stunning emerald green eyes which outdid even the emeralds Gilgamesh had. His black hair was silky and made Gilgamesh wonder if it felt as soft as it looked.

' _What a beauty this one is, Amani was it?_ ' Gilgamesh thought as Amani spoke.

"Welcome to Larsa, King Gilgamesh, Lord Enkidu, I hope I can be of some assistance during your stay," Amani said with a polite bow.

"Amani was it? Yes, I can see the resemblance between you and Nakia, you both have stunning eyes," Gilgamesh said looking between the brothers and noticed that Nakia came to Enkidu's nose in height while Amani came to his own eyes in height.

"Thank you, my king," Amani said a small blush grew across his cheeks as he looked away, why was his heart beating so fast?

"Your rooms have been prepared, after the feast, Amani and Nakia will escort you to your rooms," Akram said as he moved and sat on the throne while Gilgamesh and Enkidu took the seats closest to them while the brothers returned to their own seats.

Over the next hour, the two kings talk about their kingdoms and how they were doing while Enkidu managed to relax Nakia a bit by easing him into a small talk which made the young male blush a bit.

Lapis smiled as she listened to her husband talk, she was the only one to notice how Enkidu gently flirted with Nakia to make him laugh and relax. She also noticed that while talking with her husband Gilgamesh's eyes would stray and travel to Amani before snapping back to Akram with a slightest of tinges to his cheeks that he hid well.

' _It looks like our boys have some new admires, hm, they would make cute couples, what do you think my little one?_ ' Lapis thought as she looked at her stomach as she felt two kicks.

' _Looks like I'm going to be busy playing matchmaker! Oh, I can't wait_ ' Lapis thought as she smiled making Nakia glace at her to check on her before looking back at Enkidu.

* * *

Done! look out boys a matchmaking queen is on the loose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, the story may be different and all but at the end of the day it's here to enjoy and for a good read once and while. That's what I like, no matter how bad or good a story is as long as I can enjoy reading it I'm happy.
> 
> Now, In the next chapter, the brothers show the king and his friend their rooms and learn more about each other.
> 
> Until then! Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 2: Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh and Enkidu are given their rooms by the brothers and they get to know one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, enjoy!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea! 
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2** : Talks

* * *

**LARSA**

**THRONE ROOM**

Amani smiled as he sat beside his king, he had just finished his food from the welcoming feast. The feast had finally begun after the King Akil and his daughter arrived, Akil was a nice man with chin-length brown hair and tanned skin, he had brown eyes and was a former warrior before he took his father's place as king.

Akram and Akil were talking about trade routes when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, looking over he saw Gilgamesh drinking his wine while doing his best to ignore the princess, Aisha.

Aisha was pretty, she had black hair reaching her mid-back with fair skin and brown eyes, her royal clothing hugged her body and, ahem, large chest. She was of age to marry now and by the looks of things had set her sights on Gilgamesh, Amani bit his lip wanting to help the king but he couldn't leave his spot without permission.

"Amani," Lapis said making Amani look over.

"Yes, my queen?" Amani asked as the queen gestures to the king and to Enkidu who was being led over by Nakia.

"Go and help king Gilgamesh, it is time to retire for the evening anyway, go and show the king his room," Lapis said making Amani nod and get up.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to Gilgamesh and waited until there was a break in Aisha's conversation before speaking.

"King Gilgamesh?" Amani said making the king turn to him as he gave a bow.

"Yes?" Gilgamesh asked secretly relieved at Amani's presence, he was minutes away from summoning a sword to stab the princess with.

Amani ignored the princess who was glaring at him.

"I have been told by the Queen to escort you to your chambers," Amani said as Gilgamesh finished his drink and set the cup down.

"Take me to my chambers, I grow tired of the evening company here," Gilgamesh said making Amani nod as he stood straight before leading the king over to the throne.

After a quick check on Lapis, the brothers began the walk to the chambers, Amani could feel his cheeks warm up as he felt eyes upon him he glanced behind him to see Gilgamesh watching him walk. He was used to being stared at but it felt different, more heated and intense when Gilgamesh stared at him. He looks forward trying to calm himself as they arrived at the first room.

"Lord Enkidu, your room is opposite king Gilgamesh's room," Nakia said as he leads Enkidu over to the doorway on the left.

"Your room is over here my king," Amani said leading Gilgamesh over to the right-side doorway.

He went inside and gave the room a quick look over as Gilgamesh walked in, Amani nods as he spotted the king's clothing put away and a stand for his armor had been set up. 

"Hm, this room is nice it will do for my stay," Gilgamesh said as he made his way over to the armor stand.

He was about to start taking his armor off when he looked back at Amani who was preparing a goblet of wine for him near the bed, the candlelight danced off his figure making the king bit his lip. Did this mongrel not know how tempting he was! Calming himself Gilgamesh decided he wanted to know more about Amani.

"Amani? How long have you worked for the king?" Gilgamesh asked as he took his arm armor off.

"Hm? I have been working for the king since I was 8-years-old, it was mostly small things though just learning how to do things until I could do the tasks myself," Amani said as he set the wine container down and with a wave of his hand the other candles in the room lit up.

"You have strong magic as well," Gilgamesh said as Amani looked over at him and blushed behind his veil as he saw the king take his upper armor off.

Amani quickly turned around, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"It just comes naturally, my brother is more towards nature magic," Amani said as he heard the clinking of armor behind him.

' _Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around!_ ' Amani thought as he heard the rustle of fabric.

He relaxed when he heard footsteps making him glance over only to stiffen when he saw the king with only some robes covering his lower half, this left his upper body bear letting his red markings be seen and muscles. Amani looked forward again his face a deeper shade of red.

' _My GOD! He is dominant for sure! Those muscles!_ ' Amani thought before shaking his head.

"Nature magic? He will get on fine with Enkidu then, which reminds me, I need to remind Enkidu about the rules regarding personal servants," Gilgamesh mutters before going over to the bed.

Amani glanced over and saw him going for the wine.

"I heard that you enjoyed wine my king, so I brought one of the finest we had for you to enjoy," Amani said as he turns to Gilgamesh very glad for his veil now that hid his red cheeks.

"Oh? The wine is sweet, strange but different, thank you, Amani," Gilgamesh said as he looked over at the servant who shifted on the spot.

"You may be excused, Amani," Gilgamesh said as Amani bows.

"Good night, King Gilgamesh, I will return in the morning to show you around Larsa," Amani said as he left.

Gilgamesh watched him go before looking down at his goblet of wine, he let a smile grace his lips.

"Hm, what an interest mongrel, one I, would like to know more about," Gilgamesh said as he finished the drink before doing his routine before sleep.

**WITH ENKIDU**

Enkidu smiled as he looked around his temporary room, it was nice and the plants looked healthy. He went over and felt a flower that was blooming on one of them, he looked over at Nakia and saw him sorting the bed out.

"Nakia? If I may ask who is looking after the plants? They are all in perfect health," Enkidu said making Nakia look over and unseen by Enkidu the comment made Nakia's cheeks tinge pink.

"Um, I'm looking after them, my magic helps as well," Nakia said as he moved away from the bed.

"Really? That's amazing, so your magic is nature or plant-based?" Enkidu asked as he moved away from the plant and went over to the bed and sat on it.

"Nature mage actually," Nakia said as he went over and drew the window curtains.

"Hm, will I be allowed to see the gardens? Or will I not be allowed into certain areas of the palace?" Enkidu asked tilting his head.

' _Why do my eyes feel drawn to his hips? Is this another human thing? If so, why are his hips so enjoyable to watch?_ ' Enkidu thought he would have to ask Gilgamesh later.

"You can see the gardens but some bits are being redone since we had a small dry spell and some of the plants died, um, let's see, you're not allowed near the kitchens, servant quarters or guard quarters and your only allowed into the king and queens chambers with permission from the king and queen themselves," Nakia said as he reached up and fiddled with his hair.

"I see, thank you, let us hope I don't get lost," Enkidu said with a smile as Nakia looks at him and lowered his hand.

"That reminds me, the queen wants me to show you around the palace tomorrow, so I will be here after helping my queen in the morning," Nakia said as Enkidu nods.

"I look forward to it," Enkidu said as he stood up and noticed that Nakia seemed to be waiting for something.

' _Wait, I need to say something, oh, right_ ' Enkidu thought before remembering what Gilgamesh told him.

"You are dismissed, Nakia, have a nice night," Enkidu said making Nakia smile and bow.

"Good night, Lord Enkidu," Nakia said as he stood straight before leaving.

Enkidu watched him leave, he felt heat flood his cheeks as he saw the way Nakia's hips moved, it made him feel hot and bothered. He reached up and held his cheek.

"This is going to be a harder visit than I thought," Enkidu said to himself before getting ready for bed.

**MEANWHILE**

**KING AND QUEEN'S BED CHAMBER**

Lapis smiled as she lay on the bed with a papyrus paper in hand and writing tool in the other, she tilted her head before humming and writing something down before scribbling it out and writing something else.

"Oh? What's got you plotting this time?" Akram said as he walked over to the bed.

"What do you mean dear?" Lapis asked looking up.

"The last time you were doing that in bed was when you were plotting on how to get revenge against that princess who tried to seduce me a few years ago," Akram said with a wince remembering that incident. 

"Ah, well, I'm just thinking what sounds better? Gilmani? Or Gilani? Enkia? Hm?" Lapis said in as she made her husband almost trip over.

"What are you on about?" Akram asked after he caught himself.

"Why our dear boys of course! Surely you noticed the attraction between Gilgamesh and Amani and Enkidu and Nakia," Lapis said as she smiled.

Akram was about to go into denial mode when he took a moment to think about it, come to think of it he did catch the glances Gilgamesh shot his personal servant and how Nakia seemed to draw Enkidu in.

The king was silent before he sighs in defeat saying "At least I know the two of them would be well protected, plus Gilgamesh has calmed down from his, uh, energetic and adventures stage, so I don't have to worry about that," 

"That's the spirit, now, come here I want to plan on how to set them up together," Lapis said as she giggles.

Akram sweatdrops but decided not to upset his wife, he wants to avoid her wrath, after all, he climbs into bed and proceeded to help her plan her matchmaking between her newly chosen vic-ahem! Targets.

Unseen by the couple a transparent figure watched them with a smile, the figure moves and vanished not before whispering something to themselves.

"Hm, my son and the child of magic? Hehehe, I like Gilmani the most, now, how to help them?" The figure said as they vanished leaving nothing but a breeze behind.

**NEXT DAY**

Amani gave a small yawn as he walked down the hallway and towards the guest-chamber where Gilgamesh was, he had finished helping his king and was now on his way to help their guest. Nakia was not far behind him and heading over to Enkidu's chamber.

Amani went over and after a quick spell to check the room, to make sure no one extra was in there, he went in and saw the king asleep in the bed.

"King Gilgamesh? It is time to wake up, um, king Gilgamesh?" Amani said as he moved over to the bed.

"Hum?" Gilgamesh groans as he awoke from his sleep, he slowly opens his eyes before blinking the sleep out of them only to jolt slightly when he saw Amani looking down at him beside the bed.

' _Right, I'm in Larsa for the treaty_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he sat up only to wince and hold his left shoulder, he must have slept funny on it during the night.

"Oh! Your shoulder, hold still," Amani said as he reached over and gently touched Gilgamesh's shoulder.

The instant contact was made a small shock raced through them, Amari gave a small gasp as Gilgamesh hissed a bit. Ignoring it, for now, Amari focused on his magic letting it flow out and heal Gilgamesh's shoulder, the king relaxed as the warmth of the magic washed over him.

When Amari was done he pulled back and took a step away from the bed letting Gilgamesh move his shoulder to check for any damage, satisfied that there was nothing else bothering him the king threw the covers off showing he was not wearing anything under it.

Amani made a noise as he spun around his face becoming a deep red as Gilgamesh looked up at the noise, he bit back a curse as he got up and went over to put his royal robes on for the day.

' _Damn it! I should have warned him, wait, why am I getting so concerned over Amani?_ ' Gilgamesh thought slightly confused before looking over once he was covered.

"When will the morning meal be served?" Gilgamesh asked as Amani glanced over and relaxed.

"It will be served when everyone is in the throne room, after that I will be showing you around the palace, Nakia will be showing Lord Enkidu around as well," Amani said as he turns around.

Gilgamesh went to say something when he noticed the sunlight glinting off of Amani's hip jewelry, thus drawing his eyes to the male's hips and waist. The outfit really did show off his nicely curved waist and hips, so perfect and ready to be caressed it made Gilgamesh's hands twitch to touch him. Gilgamesh snapped out of it as he clears his throat, he couldn't afford to lose himself to his desires with the treaty hanging overhead.

"Lead me to the morning meal then, I wish to speak with king Akram about something," Gilgamesh said making Amani nod.

"Please follow me," Amani said as he turns and walked out with Gilgamesh following him.

' _Even the way he walks is tempting! Mother! Is this your revenge for that time I messed up your temple?!_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he tried to look anywhere but the male in front of him.

He looked to the side as he saw Nakia lead Enkidu out of his own room, the red-haired male went to his brother as Enkidu seemed to not have noticed Gilgamesh yet. Rather he was having the same problem as Gilgamesh at the moment, only it was focused on Nakia.

"Morning Enkidu," Gilgamesh said making his clay companion snap his head over to him.

"Morning Gilgamesh, are you ready for the morning meal?" Enkidu asked as they walked side by side.

"Yes, I need to speak to king Akram about some trade routes before we sort the treaty out," Gilgamesh said as his friend nods.

"I see," Enkidu said as he looked forward.

' _This is going to be a long stay and a challenging one as well_ ' Gilgamesh thought as they arrived at the throne room.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck Gilgamesh, Enkidu, your both gonna need it! Hahaha!
> 
> In the next chapter, a few days have passed and we see how the brothers, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu have bonded.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 3: As Days Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed and we see how the brothers, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu have bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys have noticed some chapters are longer than others, can't do much about that sorry. 
> 
> Also, if some scenes don't make a lot of scenes that's because I had a bit of a writer's block at the time and decided 'yeah that makes sense and it will do!' just to get over the block I had and it sorta worked? Maybe?
> 
> Anyway, I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 3** : As Days Pass

* * *

Amani groans as he slowly awoke from his slumber, he yawns shaking his head as he sat up rubbing his eyes of sleep. He felt movement beside him making him look down to see his little brother still sleeping beside him.

Amani smiled as he reached down and ran his hand through his red hair, it has been a few stressful days. The first-morning meal had gone smoothly, Gilgamesh had sorted out some trade routes and got into a friendly argument with king Akil over who would win in a wrestling match out of their soldiers.

Aisha tried to flirt with Enkidu who simply ignored the princess since he was focused on his meal, this made Aisha pout before returning her focus on the king of Uruk. After the meal, Amani showed Gilgamesh around the palace and showed him the places he was not allowed to be in. He even had a pleasant talk with the king, it was amazing at how engrossed they got into their conversations to the point another servant had to inform them of the evening meal which they almost missed.

Nakia also had fun showing Enkidu around the palace gardens, they got into nature magic and somehow they ended up creating a new tree in the garden. Nakia had a nice laugh since during the tree's growth Enkidu had gotten caught on a branch and was stuck in the tree, this was how they were found by Gilgamesh and Amani not long after.

Then, things got hectic as later that night the queen went into labor, Nakia had been dragged into helping since he was the personal servant and being submissive he was allowed in the room to help the queen give birth. This was where Gilgamesh and Enkidu discovered just how deadly with spells the brothers could be, an assassin had tried to sneak in and kill the birthing queen only to be hit with so many spells he ended up out cold with many broken bones and yellow skin with pink stripes and funny purple hair and bound in ropes.

There was also the fact that Nakia, in some form of revenge for his queen, decided to use a spell that left the assassin being turned into a woman though painful means, permanently, needless to say, more than one male was wincing that day.

Thankfully, the queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy that had his father's hair and his mother's eyes, Nakia had been busy since then with making sure Lapis was in good health and the baby was not in any danger of getting sick or any more assassin's for that matter.

There had also been some more recent problems that were making the brothers on edge, the wards they had around their room kept alerting them during the nights of someone trying to get in. Last night it tripped four times and each time there would be more people, Amani had used a visual spell to let him see that it was some of the guards that came from Larak and he recognized them as the ones who followed Aisha's command. 

Amani sighs, to be honest, he was scared, he had seen the looks of lust in the men's eyes as they tried to get in. If it wasn't for the wards and spells then those men would have defiled them without trouble, the older brother bit his lip. He had to speak to his king about this, maybe they could move rooms until the king and princess left?

Nodding Amani nudged his brother awake and they got ready for the morning and went to their duties.

**LATER**

**WITH GILGAMESH**

Gilgamesh was not having a good morning, first off he got stuck sitting next to Aisha for the morning meal and she tried to talk his ear off. Enkidu was busy checking out the new baby prince and Amani had been busy helping his brother with something.

' _Though, they both looked tired and worried about something_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he walked through the halls after ditching Aisha and her attempts to lure him into her bedchamber.

Over the past few days, he had to admit he had grown close to Amani, the male just seem to draw him in and he felt protective of the personal servant. More than once he had to stop himself from reaching out to touch the male, his racing heart and erratic emotions was not helping things. 

Gilgamesh had a feeling about what was going on with him but he wanted to wait a few more days before he was sure, he sighs running a hand through his spiked up hair when he heard footsteps. He turned around and his heart sped up as he saw Amani walking over to him.

"King Gilgamesh, king Akram wishes to speak with you about an urgent matter," Amani said as he stopped before Gilgamesh.

The king quickly noticed how on edge and how Amani glanced around, something was wrong, he nods and followed Amani to the king and queen's chamber.

He went inside and saw the king sitting on the bed with his wife, the baby prince was sleeping in his mother's arms as Nakia sat before them.

"Ah, King Gilgamesh, thank you for coming I wish this was a more pleasant visit though," Akram said as Gilgamesh took a seat facing the king of Larsa.

"What is the matter king Akram?" Gilgamesh asked as Amani sat down.

"The matter is our personal servants, this morning Amani has informed me that some guards from the Larak kingdom have tried many times during the past few nights to enter their room," King Akram said as Amani nods.

"If it wasn't for the wards then they would have broken in, it's getting the point where we can't sleep at night in fear of them breaking in," Amani said as he fiddles with the end of his head veil.

Nakia nods saying "Yes, this morning I saw some of the guards watching us from afar, their looks made me feel sick," 

Gilgamesh growls as he thought of those guards trying to touch Amani, he felt anger build in him before he took a deep breath and calmed himself. He needed a calm head for this, he glanced at Amani before looking at the king and queen.

"What do you need me for?" Gilgamesh asked as Lapis spoke up.

"We have spoken to Amani and Nakia, they have agreed to the idea, they will be moved to the room next to your chamber King Gilgamesh, that way if something were to happen then you or Lord Enkidu will be able to reach them in time to help," Lapis said as she gently rocked her son to keep him asleep.

"Amani will also be staying by your side as a servant to help you with any tasks and for his protection, Nakia will be doing the same with Lord Enkidu," Akram said as Nakia spoke up.

"Also, there has been a problem with the other servants, some have been taken to the healers with bruises and some even had broken bones, and," Nakia said as he gulps.

"And what Nakia? Has something happened?" Akram asked getting a bad feeling.

"A submissive was found badly beaten and forced upon near the kitchens, he is being treated but he isn't awake at the moment to tell us who attacked him," Nakia said as Lapis gasped while Akram stood up anger clear on his face.

"I want patrols around the palace this instant, Amani, Nakia, gather the mages and set up wards around all of the servant's rooms, I will not stand for this," Akram said making the two nod.

"Yes, my king," They said as Gilgamesh stood up.

"I will have my guards on patrol as well, my head guard is protective of submissive's since his wife is one, he won't take this news well," Gilgamesh said making his fellow king nod.

"Thank you," Akram said as they talked for a few moments before Gilgamesh left with Amani and Nakia to gather the mages and do their task.

By the end of the day, patrols had been made and the wards had been set, during all the work Enkidu had moved Amani and Nakia's stuff into the chamber next to Gilgamesh's without being seen. Now, Amani was standing in the new chamber checking the new wards over.

"Everything is in place, good," Amani said as he put the finishing touches in.

"Amani?" A voice said making Amani jump before blushing a bit as he recognized the voice, it was Gilgamesh.

"In here my king," Amani said as Gilgamesh enters the room.

' _My heart won't stop racing, why does he make me feel like this?_ ' Amani thought as Gilgamesh approached him.

"I came to make sure you were settled in," Gilgamesh said glancing around the room.

"I've just finished putting the wards up so I'm settled as much as I can be," Amani said as he fiddled with his mouth veil.

Gilgamesh looked back at Amani and stared at him for a moment before stepping closer, Amani stiffens at the sudden closeness as his heart decided to do flips in his chest. He looked up as Gilgamesh reached up and pulled a leaf from his head veil.

"Ah, it must have stuck to me when I was moving around the room," Amani said as Gilgamesh let the leaf drop.

He then looked down at Amani making their eyes lock, time seemed to freeze as they looked at each other. Amani felt a pull, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, he felt strangely safe with Gilgamesh. Was it because he was kind to him? His aura of power that made him feel protected? Or was it something else? Why did he also feel lonely when the king wasn't around? What was going on with him!?

' _Ah! This is so confusing! These new feelings are so strange!_ ' Amani thought not noticing that they were now very close to each other.

Amani felt warm breath tickle his cheek as they flushed red, his hand reached up and touched the king's chest as Gilgamesh's hand lingered near his face but not touching.

Before anything else could happen voices snapped them out of their daze, Amani gasped as he looked over at the door and then he looked back at the king of Uruk and took note of their positions. He blushed as Gilgamesh calmly took a step back, he cleared his throat as Amani got his composure as Nakia and Enkidu walked in.

"Evening everyone," Nakia said as he held a tray of food, Enkidu was carrying another tray.

"Evening brother, oh? Did we miss the evening meal?" Amani asked.

"It was stopped due to the events today, so everyone is eating in their rooms," Nakia said as he sat on the bed.

"I have our food in our rooms Gilgamesh, I was just helping Nakia with his brother's food," Enkidu said as he handed the tray to Amani.

"Thank you," Amani said as he went over to join his brother on the bed.

Gilgamesh thanked his friend before following him out of the room, he paused and glanced over his shoulder right as Amani took his face veil off thus revealing his lower face to the king. Gilgamesh's eyes widen as he took in the beauty he saw, Amani saw him starting and gave a shy smile making Gilgamesh nod and look forward as he left the room.

He went to his room and after his meal he sat on the bed, his mind running wild. He sighs rubbing his face as he lay back on the bed, he stares at the wall before hearing faint laughter through the wall.

He reached up and placed a hand over his heart, he narrows his eyes as he rolled onto his side.

"What a mess I've gotten into, falling for a personal servant of all people," Gilgamesh said as he let a smile grace his face.

"Hm, Amani," Gilgamesh said as he slowly fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE**

"Damn it! I told them not to leave any evidence! No matter, I'll just have to work around it," A voice said inside a vacant room.

"Once I get what I want those guards can have those little servants to their heart's content," The voice said before it went quiet as the figure left the room right as a guard entered to check for any intruders.

The guard then left unaware of the figure and their plot.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are running high! What will happen next? Read and find out.
> 
> In the next chapter, more attacks happen and feelings are discovered.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More attacks happen and feelings are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4! 
> 
> And I wasn't kidding when I said Gilgamesh and Enkidu would be out of character for this story, Amani is already causing changes in the king of Uruk. Positive ones I assure you. 
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 4** : Feelings

* * *

**LARSA GARDEN**

Nakia looked around the garden as he finished his lastest task of ridding the rose bed of weeds, the little buggers had been a hassle to deal with but he got rid of them all making the rose bed look beautiful once more.

He nods and used a spell to get rid of the weeds and went over to the tree that he made with Enkidu by accident, it was currently in bloom with beautiful flowers mixed in with the leaves. Nakia smiled as he walked under it, he reached out to touch the tree when arms wrapped around his waist.

Nakia jumps looking over his shoulder and smiled.

"Enkidu, you scared me for a moment there," Nakia said as he looked at Enkidu who smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Enkidu said as he leans down nuzzling Nakia's forehead making the younger male hum.

He turns in Enkidu's grip and found himself gently pinned to the tree, Enkidu pulls back as Nakia reached up and undid his mouth veil letting his lower face be seen. 

"We will be in so much trouble if we're caught," Nakia said quietly as Enkidu leans down.

"No-one is around, I checked," Enkidu said his voice low and quiet as their faces were inches apart.

Nakia gave a small giggle before it was silenced by Enkidu pulling him into a gentle kiss, it was simple but pleasant. Nakia groans softly as he reached up and held Enkidu's cheeks, this made the green-haired male place his hands on Nakia's hips. 

Both pulled back for air as Enkidu rested his forehead on Nakia's, how had they became like this? Well, the day after the birth of the prince Enkidu was helping Nakia calm down in the garden and were going to check on some flower beds when Nakia tripped on something. Out of reflex Enkidu went to catch him only to be pulled down with Nakia, they rolled over each other a few times before stopping with Enkidu on top of Nakia.

That wasn't all, during the tumble Nakia's mouth veil came undone and their lips had met. Nakia's hand had also gone up Enkidu's top letting him feel the hidden toned muscles the male had, this made them both blush. Both of them felt strange but neither pulled away rather Nakia shyly deepened the kiss making Enkidu respond in kind when both pulled apart for air, the red-haired male went to apologize but Enkidu stopped him with another kiss.

After that incident, they kept to themselves for a bit until Nakia, after talking with another servant about his 'strange feelings towards someone' had discovered he was falling for Enkidu! He had a hard time not blushing afterward, he tried to sort himself out and avoided Enkidu the best he could until the clay being caught him in the garden and asked if he was okay and why he was avoiding him.

This lead to Nakia confessing and then trying to flee thinking Enkidu wouldn't like him only for the friend of Gilgamesh to smile and pull him into a hug saying that he had fallen for the personal servant as well since then they kept it a secret between them. 

"Hm, I need to see the Queen about something, are you busy later?" Enkidu asked as Nakia nods.

"Yes, I need to help my brother with a few tasks," Nakia said as they shared another kiss before pulling apart.

Nakia put his mouth veil back in place before giving Enkidu a hug and leaving, the creation of the gods watched him leave smiling. He took a deep breath before making his way inside and towards the location where Queen Lapis was, he needs to speak to her about something very important. 

**WITH GILGAMESH AND AMANI**

Gilgamesh was not one for libraries but here he was holding some sacred texts that Amani needed to put away. He had found the personal servant taking the tablets back on the king's orders and in a spur of the moment, not to mention Amani was struggling with all the tablets he was carrying, he helped Amani carry them back.

Amani was on a ladder as he put the second to last tablet away, the position he was in was making it hard not to stare, if Gilgamesh looked up now he would see right under Amani's skirt and he did not want to be on the wrong end of Amani's spells that was for sure.

"Almost done," Amani said as Gilgamesh passed him the last tablet.

"Let's see, this goes, um," Amani said looking at the tablet and shelf before spotting where it went.

"Ah, there!" Amani said reaching over to place the tablet just as he placed it in a loud bang rang out making Amani jump and lose his balance.

"Ah!" Amani yelled as he fell backward.

"Amani!" Gilgamesh said moving he quickly caught the personal servant before he could hit the floor.

Amani held onto him as he recovered from the sudden movement, Gilgamesh set him on the floor and had to hold him up against the shelf as his legs almost gave way.

"Oh, that made me dizzy," Amani said as he shook his head.

"At least you did not hurt yourself," Gilgamesh said making Amani look up at him.

Their eyes locked this time but something felt different, more intense, Amani licked his lips as he gripped Gilgamesh's arms that held him up. He blushed realizing that his mouth veil had fallen off, he saw it on Gilgamesh's shoulder out the corner of his eye. He felt a heat build in him as his heart raced, this intense feeling. 

He had spoken with Queen Lapis about his intense and strange feelings around Gilgamesh, he had been worried that he was falling sick when the Queen gained a strange smile on her face before shocking Amani. She told him the 'strange feelings' was nothing harmful and that what he felt so strongly was love, the king even agreed when he had Amani describe the feelings he felt since he had them when he fell in love with Lapis.

Did he really love the king of Uruk? Every time he thought of Gilgamesh he felt happy, he felt protected and safe with Gilgamesh, like he had no worries and he could be himself.

' _Yes, I-I do love him but does he love me back?_ ' Amani thought as he stayed eye-locked with Gilgamesh.

The king himself was wrestling with his emotions, he felt warm and content holding him like this. He felt like nothing else matter except for the male in front of him, Gilgamesh knew what love felt like, yet, what he felt for Amani was so strong and intense it made him lose all control of his thoughts and senses. He wanted Amani safe, he wanted to hold him close. He felt his heart race, he gulps a bit as he stared at those green eyes.

Did he love Amani? His mind was unsure but it seems his heart had decided some time ago that it wanted the male before him. For once, Gilgamesh decided to listen to his heart instead of his mind and desires.

Leaning down Gilgamesh let his face stop inches from Amani's the smaller male making no move to stop him, instead he leans in their breath tickling each other.

"My king," Amani said his voice quiet but just above a whisper.

"Gilgamesh, just call me Gilgamesh," Gilgamesh said his voice low as well.

Amani smiled slightly saying "Gilgamesh,"

Then lips met in a dance of passion as Amani's arms move to hold Gilgamesh's shoulders as the king wrapped one arm around Amani's waist and the other held the back of his head. A soft groan escaped Amani as the king caressed his waist, it sent a shiver up his spine as Gilgamesh grunts feeling Amani's nails dig into his skin in retaliation.

Soon the need for air made them pull apart, both pant lightly as Amari opens his eyes to meet Gilgamesh's own. Deciding to be brave Amani spoke first, he hoped he did not regret this.

"I love you, Gilgamesh," Amani whispered as their noses touched.

Gilgamesh's eyes lit up as he smiled saying "I love you too, Amani, my little mage,"

Amani smiled, joy-filled his heart if this is what the king and queen felt then it was no wondered they treasured their love for each other. It felt like a piece of him was fixed a piece he didn't even know he needed fixing, Gilgamesh felt the same it seems as he leans down to engage in another kiss.

Before it could start through a noise reached their ears, footsteps, fast ones, Amani gasped pulling back. Panic filling him as he remembered the rules set for personal servants, if he was seen with Gilgamesh like this then they would both be in trouble.

Gilgamesh caught on quickly as he pulled back and took the mouth veil off his shoulder letting Amani put it on as they sorted their clothing out, just in time as well as a servant came into view. They were panting hard as if they just ran a mile.

"What is it?" Gilgamesh asked slightly annoyed but he hid it well.

"King Gilgamesh, you are needed in the throne room, your men have caught the attackers of the servants!" The servant said as he caught his breath.

Amani looked at Gilgamesh with wide eyes, the king nods before leaving. Amani thanked the servant before following Gilgamesh, the king made sure he stayed close as they arrived in the throne room to see Gilgamesh's group of 8 guards holding 3 guards from Larak. King Akil looked very displeased as Aisha looked nervous. The queen and king sat on their thrones looking ready to pass judgment if need be, Nakia was by the queen on his seat and Enkidu stood in front of the royal couple.

"I was informed my men have caught the attackers?" Gilgamesh asked walking over.

"Yes, we found these three cornering a female servant and about to rip her clothes off," Gilgamesh's head guard said.

"King Akil?" Gilgamesh said looking at the king who sighs.

"They are yours to deal with king Gilgamesh, deal their deaths how you see fit," King Akil said he had no patience for lawbreakers and his men signed their own deaths doing these acts.

Gilgamesh grins about to summon his gates when Amani spoke up.

"I have a better idea, one that is worse than death King Akil," Amani said as hidden behind his mouth veil was a cruel smile.

While Amani and Nakia were gentle and kind they had hidden sadistic sides that came out in the right situations, they only needed the right people to bring it out and it seems spending time with Gilgamesh was helping Amani's backbone improve in leaps and bounds.

"Go on," Akram said knowing it was to be interesting, Nakia and Amani can come up with some interesting punishments when given motivation.

Amani gestured to his brother who nods and went down to him, the elder brother whispered to him making Nakia smile and nod.

"My king, my queen, may we?" Amani said pointing at the criminals.

The royal couple nod as Amani held up his hand his eyes gaining a glow to them as his magic flares, Nakia did the same. Then the 3 guards yelled as their bodies began to shift and change, armor hit the ground as clothing ripped until three animals stood in their places.

One was a boar, one was a bull and the last one was a ram. Gilgamesh suppressed a chuckle as he moved to Amani's side, Enkidu was covering his mouth muffling his chuckles as Lapis's lips twitched.

"Um, why animals?" Akil asked.

"Oh, I figured since these men like lust so much they could put it to use, recently one of our farms has lost their prized ram, bull, and boar, the younger animals are not ready to breed yet so," Amani said with a grin as Nakia spoke up.

"These guards will be helping the farmers, it's breeding season and there are around, oh? I'd say 100 of each animal that needs breeding?" Nakia said while walking back over to the queen.

Gilgamesh's jaw dropped slightly, that punishment! Oh! The men turned animals would be forced to breed none stop until all of the animals were carrying offspring and it would repeat each breeding season. Until they died of old age or were killed for meat, Gilgamesh couldn't help it he laughed clutching his waist as it set everyone except a stunned Akil and Aisha off.

The animals in question made noises of protest as Akram held back his laughter long enough to speak.

"Take the animals to their new owner, they are to be put to work immediately," Akram said making his own guards nod and take the animals away.

"Well, this is one problem solved, ha, ha, oh my waist," Lapis said as she held her waist.

"Yes, the punishment fits the crime, they took pleasure in lust and forcing themselves upon others now they are being forced to breed and put their lust to use," Amani said as Akil looked over at him and then at Nakia.

"Remind me to stay away from you two on your bad days," Akil said as the two personal servants bow.

"Of course, king Akil," They said with small chuckles.

"Now that the matter is dealt with we can get back to the treaty," Akram said when everyone calmed down.

He looked around before noticing how close Gilgamesh was standing next to Amani, he glanced over at Nakia and Enkidu who seemed to be whispering to each other about something. He looked at his wife who winked, they both smiled as Gilgamesh walked over to talk more about the treaty.

Unseen by everyone, Aisha managed to slip away, her face twisting to one of annoyance as she left the throne room.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The attackers are caught but what is Aisha up to? Hmm.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, a discovery reveals dark secrets and plans are made.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 5: Secrets and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery reveals dark secrets and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter everyone!
> 
> Just a little heads up a bit of whiplash of emotions in this chapter, this was another writer's block hurdle I'm afraid. 
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 5** : Secrets and Plans

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

It has been two days since the guards of Larak were caught and sentenced, the farmer who got his new animals was very grateful and set about putting the animals to work not knowing they were former humans but he didn't need to know that.

Everything should have calmed down but the day after the event another servant was attacked, unlike the others, the servant showed signs of being tortured. He was currently in a deep sleep and unable to be questioned while he healed. Then after he was found a young servant girl was found dead with a kitchen knife stabbed into her throat, whoever did it had done a poor job of trying to hide the body as well.

Anami was on edge since over the two days of the attacks he had been getting threats left outside the brother's room when he showed Gilgamesh the notes the king had been displeased, he told Amani to keep the notes together as evidence while he had his men take post around the guest rooms.

Nakia was staying by the queen's side since one threat was not only directed at him but the young prince as well, stating that if he was not careful then something bad would befall him and the prince. He put up wards and protective spells around the prince's bed for extra safety.

Gilgamesh was helping Akram with gathering evidence since they noticed a pattern with them, each time a threat was made it was directed at either the brothers to stay away from the King of Uruk or to other servants who were seen with him. So, Gilgamesh was keeping an eye out for anyone who was in the area when he was taking to servants or was with Amani and Nakia.

Enkidu himself was busy as well, he had been given permission to search the rooms in the palace for anything out of place. He could get in and out without being seen and if need be he can use his magic to blend into the surrounding area.

Right now though, Enkidu had just finished checking King Akil's room and found nothing strange, apart from a strange addiction to apples but that was it. He looked around before moving onto the next room, princess Aisha's room.

He went inside and took a few moments to sort his nose out when the smell of strong insense hit him, he shook his head before looking around. The room was nice but had been changed to be more enticing to lure someone in, he saw outfits scattered across the room each one designed to show as much skin as possible it reminded Enkidu of one of the sacred temples prostitute outfits. 

He looked away from the bed as he went over to the desk in the room and saw some jewelry and fruit on the desk with a note on it. He reached over and picked the note up.

It read - _a little more time, I only need those two ingredients and it will be complete._

The upper half of the note had been ripped off so this was not the full note, below it was a list of items most have been crossed out but some weren't. Why would the princess need peppermint? Wasn't that the new plant that traders were selling? Nakia said he wanted to grow some for the kitchen since it was supposed to taste nice, and she also needed a moonstone, which was rare in itself. 

' _Gilgamesh has some moonstones in his treasury and I heard Queen Lapis has a necklace moonstone which King Akram gave her as a marriage gift_ ' Enkidu thought before placing the note down.

Enkidu moved over to the bed and checked under it before looking under the sheets, he scrunched his nose up when he picked up the sweet smell females give off when aroused. It practically stained the bed, he put the sheet down covering the smell. He liked Nakia's smell better. 

Enkidu was about to move away from the bed when his top caught the bed pillow, he looked back and went to right it when he saw something poking out. Lifting the pillow up he saw many sheets of papyrus paper, why would these be hidden? Enkidu put the pillow down and picked the papers up. 

He read the first note over and growls at what he saw, he heard footsteps making him look over at the doorway. Thinking quickly he made it look like a servant had cleaned the room up before using an invisibility spell Nakia had taught him and left the room with the papers in hand. 

**KING AND QUEENS CHAMBER**

Gilgamesh was standing in the royal chamber as Akram sorted out some of the finer details of the treaty they were going over, Amani was bringing some fruit in to eat as Nakia was helping to change the young prince's clothing while Lapis was sorting the bed out from the mess her baby made.

It was calm for a moment before Enkidu entered the room looking mad, Gilgamesh looked over and had to blink when he saw his friend's mood. Enkidu walked over to Akram and placed some papers on his desk before going over to Nakia, picking him up, and sitting on the bed with the personal servant in his lap and held him close.

Nakia blushed and looked panicked for a moment until Lapis spoke.

"It's alright Nakia, he has permission, just focus on calming him down," Lapis said as Nakia nods letting Enkidu hold him and relaxed.

Akram picked up the papers Enkidu placed on his desk and read them, his calm face twisted to one of anger as Lapis walked over and looked herself and gasped.

"What is it?" Gilgamesh asked as Amani moved next to him looking worried.

Lapis took the first note and cleared her throat before reading the note out loud.

"My father has brought me along on this trip to see Larsa, I don't get why I should go to such a boring place. I was prepared to spend my time looking for servants to take my anger out on when I saw the King of Uruk! He was as perfect as the stories described him, he was also a king and if I remember correctly in need of a Queen, if I can get close and seduce him then I can have every luxury I ever wished and become a Queen," Lapis said it seems the note was made after Aisha's first day at the palace.

"As if I would have her as my Queen," Gilgamesh mutters as Lapis picked up the second note.

"I have tried many times today to get a moment with king Gilgamesh to seduce him and lure him to my bedchamber but it seems that personal servant of the Larsa king is always with him! A submissive male too! Argh, I hate submissives, they are always held in high regard I just find them disgusting! No matter, the male can be dealt with easily my guards are asking to play with the personal servants. I'll let them have their fun, maybe I can sneak them out and let them become my guard's sex slaves? Hopefully, it will teach those servants that they are below me, just like dirt," Lapis said her face calm yet a frown was in place. 

"What a dreadful girl," Lapis said as Enkidu growls making Nakia run his fingers through his hair calming the clay being down a bit.

"Oh, this one is just as bad," Lapis said picked up the third note.

"Those damn guards! They were caught trying to break into the personal servant's room, how was I supposed to know they were mages as well!? Now they have moved, I need to find where not only that the guards took out their frustration on that servant and now the place is on high alert! I will never get my hands on Gilgamesh like this, I noticed him spending more time with the king's servant lately I cannot allow that, I might need to use extreme measures to get his attention," Lapis read out as Amani passed her a goblet of water to drink.

"Thank you, Amani," Lapis said as Akram took the note and re-read it.

"Shall I keep going?" Lapis asked as she picked up the fourth note and got nods, she licked her lips before reading the note.

"My guards got caught and turned into animals! I didn't know those servants were that strong, I need to watch myself. Yesterday I got the eggs I needed from the mages potion room and the water and rose thorns, I just need something to make it in, looks like I'll need to take some items from the kitchen," Lapis said as she paused.

"It cuts off but then it carries on, ahem," Lapis said as she cleared her throat again, why did reading out loud affect the throat so much?

"I got the item I needed but a servant caught me, I managed to use what limited magic I know to knock him out. I took my anger out on him, his muffled screams were music to my ears, it reminds me of all the servants I enjoy making suffer at home. I was enjoying myself until that girl saw me, luckily I was in the kitchen and quickly silenced her with a knife it was messy and ruined my robes! I hid the body, hopefully, no one finds it," Lapis said as Akram moved a chair over for Lapis to sit on.

"At least we know who the killer is," Nakia said as he wrapped his arms around Enkidu.

"I will order the guards to find her and place her in the dungeons," Akram said only for Lapis to stop him.

"Wait, there is one more," Lapis said picking up the last note.

"I need the final items and then the love potion will be ready! With this, I can seduce and ensnare Gilgamesh and become Queen of Uruk, I just need peppermint from the traders and then a moonstone. Getting that will be harder, Queen Lapis has one. If I can just find it then I can use it for my potion, I'm so close! I just need-" Lapis said as the note cuts off having been ripped up.

"The other bit is on the desk," Amani said as he picked it up and handed it to Lapis it was the same note Enkidu read in Aisha's room.

"She is definitely being arrested now," Lapis muttered, using a love potion on a king like Aisha was planning? It was counted as poisoning.

"I can't believe she would kill someone and not feel remorse or guilt over it, those poor servants," Amani said looking ready to cry, he knew the girl, she had grown up here at the palace so it saddened him when he heard of her death.

Gilgamesh frowns not liking the look on Amani's face, he moved to touch him but stopped and glanced at the king and queen.

Akram despite the situation smiled saying "You have my permission,"

Gilgamesh nods as he pulled Amani into a hug, the slender male held onto him and burying his face into Gil's neck taking in the king's scent as he calmed down.

Lapis looked at her husband who nods, she looked back and smiled.

"Oh! I'm so delighted you four got together, I thought it would take longer to pair you up," Lapis said making the said 'couples' look at the queen in shock the tension in the room vanishing as shocked filled the room instead.

"My queen?" Amani asked shocked as the queen giggles.

"Don't worry, we know all about you and Gilgamesh and not to mention the sneaky ones over there," Lapis said pointing at Nakia who undid his mouth veil showing his red cheeks as Enkidu had a light blush on his own face.

"You mean? You saw us, how?" Amani asked as he unhooked his mouth veil.

"We're not in trouble are we?" Nakia asked worriedly.

"No, you're not! And to answer your question, Amani, we had our royal mage keep tabs on you," Lapis said as the brothers relaxed knowing they wouldn't be in trouble.

Gilgamesh relaxing a bit as he looked at Amani, he felt relieved knowing that Amani wasn't in trouble. Now, onto the matter with Aisha.

"Now, back to Aisha, we need to arrest her before she can cause any more harm," Gilgamesh said as Akram held his chin before his eyes lit up.

"How about we catch her in the act? If we arrest her now with only her personal notes she could claim someone framed her," Akram said as he gestures to the notes.

"We'll need psychical proof, like the potion or a memory of her doing something?" Amani said as he rested his head on Gilgamesh's shoulder.

"Enkidu and I can look for the potion but we'll need a distraction," Nakia said as Enkidu fiddled with his head veil.

"Hm, we know you're her target King Gilgamesh, so it is best if you caused it," Lapis said as Gilgamesh nods and glanced at Amani.

He felt an idea hit him, it was a very forward one and a bit risky, he gulps as his body tensed up a bit. He also needed to speak with Akram since the idea would also involve him as well, he nods.

"I have an idea but I will need Amani's help," Gilgamesh said as Amani looks up at him.

"My help?" Amani asked confused.

"Yes, tomorrow I shall take you to the gardens and a servant can lure Aisha to the area, she will see us together," Gilgamesh said as Amani nods catching onto the idea.

"I see, I can have my royal mage use his magic to record what she does as evidence and while she is distracted by Gilgamesh and Amani, Nakia and Enkidu can find the love potion she has," Akram said as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it.

A noise made Lapis jump, she got up and went over to her son, Aden, she tended to him while Nakia spoke up.

"We can try looking in areas that have been smelling strange lately, one of the priests complained about a sweet smell that was making him crave butter cake, hehehe, it got so bad he was chased away from the kitchen by the head cook," Nakia said with a chuckle as he remembers seeing that chase.

"Where was that?" Amani asked.

"Somewhere between the kitchens and mages rooms," Nakia said only to make a startling noise and looked at Enkidu with a mock glare.

"Enkidu!" Nakia said scoldingly as Enkidu grins licking his lips.

"What?" He asked a little too innocently.

"Don't you 'what?' me! You licked me," Nakia said as Enkidu looked away denying it.

"I've never see Enkidu like this before," Gilgamesh said as his friend teased his lover, he would have to ask how long they had been together under their noses.

"Nakia does have a habit of bringing someone's playful side out, hm, speaking of playful, he hasn't pulled any pranks lately," Amani said as Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around Amani's waist.

' _Pranks? That I will have to see_ ' Gilgamesh thought as Nakia went to scold Enkidu again only to be cut off as his friend pulled Nakia into a kiss.

"Damn it! You win for now," Nakia said after the kiss with a pout making Enkidu laugh a bit as Akram cleared his throat.

"Right, does everyone know the plan?" Akram said as everyone made noises of agreement.

"Be ready for tomorrow as of now anything can happen," Lapis said walking over.

"Nakia? Can you help me prepare the bathing chamber? I need to relax after reading those notes, plus the headache all this is going to bring I might as well relax while I can," Lapis said as Nakia nods giving Enkidu a kiss before getting off his lap and putting his mouth veil back in place.

He left with Lapis as Amani gave Gilgamesh a kiss before leaving to return to his duties, Gilgamesh watched him leave making Akram smile.

"You have it bad king Gilgamesh," Akram said as he went to his desk.

"He makes me feel complete," Gilgamesh said before looking over at Akram.

"They have that effect, I can still remember them as children when they were brought here, over the years I saw them as my own sons," Akram said before looking between Gilgamesh and Enkidu.

"I trust you both will look after them?" Akram asked a hint of steel in his voice and a warning.

"You have my word, King Akram, if anything happens to Nakia then you may take my head in return," Enkidu said seriously as Akram nods.

"The same goes for me, I'd rather rip my own heart out before Amani gets hurt," Gilgamesh said his gut twist at the thought of Amani being harmed it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Akram hums before nodding as he said "Very well, you both have my blessings," 

Enkidu relaxed as he got off the bed, Gilgamesh was about to excuss himself when he remembered his idea. He took a deep breath and walked over to the desk and prepared himself for the impact that it would have in the future.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Ah, Queen Lapis the tension breaker, she can't help herself can she?
> 
> In the next chapter, plans are put into action.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 6: Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, plans are put into action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's catch up a criminal! Plus, little warning, fluff, and some yaoi! Also, Gilgamesh's soft side comes out.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 6** : Action

* * *

**GILGAMESH'S CHAMBER**

Gilgamesh groans as he awoke, he slowly opens his eyes and blinked them of sleep. He was about to get up when he felt a weight next to him, he looked and saw Amani sleeping beside him.

The king was confused until he remembered what happened yesterday, the notes from Aisha, the plan to catch her, he sighs running a hand through his hair. Gilgamesh remembered inviting Amani into his chamber, they had stayed up talking and playing a game that Amani had with him. They ended up falling asleep after it, which explains why they were still dressed.

' _He looks peaceful when he sleeps_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he reached up and ran his thumb over Amani's cheek.

"Amani, time to wake up," Gilgamesh said as Amani shifts but does not waken.

Gilgamesh huffs before an idea hits him making the king smirk, he leans down placing his lips on Amani's. This made his little lover groans as he woke up, Gilgamesh pulled back as Amani yawns.

"Morning, Gilgamesh," Amani said sitting up as he adjusted his headpiece.

"Was your rest well?" Gilgamesh asked as he got off the bed.

"It was, very pleasant," Amani said as he climbed off the bed and checked his clothing over.

"We need to be on guard today, remember the plan?" Gilgamesh said as he put on some fresh clothing.

"Yes, we need to give Enkidu and Nakia as much time as we can," Amani said as he put his face veil in place.

"We will do it mid-day, for now, let us eat and prepare," Gilgamesh said as he left the room with Amani close behind.

They met with Enkidu and Nakia, they were tense as Nakia went over a few spells with Enkidu. Mostly spells to hide one presence and a few spells to cause unpleasant things to a person. Amani stayed close to Gilgamesh as much as he could until they arrived at the throne room and the morning meal began, Gilgamesh did his best to ignore Aisha as she flirted with him and tried to ask if he wanted company later.

He simply rejected her offer of company and finished his meal before leaving to speak with king Akram, this made Aisha grit her teeth as she watched him go before returning to her meal. Amani from the king's side noticed she was wearing an outfit that was a bit revealing in the chest area, it seems her father also noticed and was sending her disapproving looks.

After the meal the princess tried to follow Gilgamesh but was distracted by a servant, Akram looked at Amani and nods letting the personal servant leave with Nakia who put his spells to work and quickly vanished with Enkidu.

**MID-DAY**

Amani took a deep breath as he stood in one of the small courtyards, it had plenty of plants for cover and was quiet. He reached up and undid his face veil as he gestures to a servant who was involved with the plan, they bowed before leaving as Gilgamesh walks over.

"Are you ready?" Gilgamesh asked as Amani walked over and leans on a pillar that was apart of five others surrounding a small body of water in the courtyard.

"Yes, is it normal to feel this...excited?" Amani asked as held up a hand to Gilgamesh inviting him over a temping smile on his lips.

"Hm, we're about to do something to catch a criminal in the act, while doing something that would be seen as lawbreaking? Yes, I'd say you could be excited by it," Gilgamesh said walking over and taking Amani's hand as he moved gently pinning him to the pillar.

"Ah, then let's make it more exciting," Amani said as he held Gilgamesh's shoulders.

"As you wish," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as he placed his lips upon Amani's.

It was a simple kiss to start with, lips moving against each other as Gilgamesh held the back of Amani's head with one hand while the other caressed his waist. After a moment to pull back for air the two kissed again, this time it was more heated, passionate, Amani groans letting his hands come up to run through Gilgamesh's hair as the king claimed his mouth letting their tounges dance as their breathing increased along with their heat.

"Ah, Gilgamesh," Amani whispered as they pulled back for air letting Gilgamesh kiss along his jaw before taking his lips again.

Gilgamesh felt his head spin, this pleasure, this feeling, no-one had ever made him feel like this from just kissing alone. He felt Amani's hands tug at his hair making him groan as he pulled back a bit catching his breath as Amani spoke.

"I hear footsteps," Amani whispered Gilgamesh hums before attacking the personal servant's neck with light kisses as to not leave marks just in case.

Amani moans a bit, even if this was just set up to catch a criminal, both could not deny how thrilling and naughty it was. Gilgamesh heard Aisha's voice in the distance making him smirk as he moved taking Amani's lips again, letting their tongues dance as pleasure raced through them.

In the hallway around the courtyard, Aisha was grumbling angrily as she followed the servant who said the king needed to see her. She didn't have time for this! She had a potion to make, she was about to say something when a groan made her stop. The princess looked around for the noise as the servant she was following quickly ducked out of view and hid, Aisha unaware of this followed the noise until she saw what made it.

Her eyes went wide in shock as she saw the king of Uruk himself pinning the personal servant of the king to a pillar, in a heated kiss! The servant moved to wrap his arms around the king's shoulders as he caressed their waist, he pulled back panting letting Aisha see their flushed faces.

"Amani," Gilgamesh said quietly but Aisha could still hear him.

"Gil, I love you," Amani said softly making Gilgamesh smile and gently kiss him.

"I love you too," Gilgamesh said as he moved to wrap his arms around the servant's waist.

Aisha felt ready to yell, how dare this servant steal her king!? She was about to yell and storm over when Gilgamesh said something that made her see red.

"Amani, when this treaty is over, will you return to Uruk with me as my queen?" Gilgamesh asked making Amani's eyes widen before he smiled, full of joy and love.

Before Amani could respond a yell made them jump and separate from each other, they looked around only to see Aisha charging into the courtyard with a dagger in hand. Before she could reach Amani she was grabbed by Gilgamesh, blinded by anger she lashed out slicing Gilgamesh's right arm shocking him just enough to wriggle free and run at Amani.

Amani, however, was ready he stood tense until Aisha was close enough and lashed out with a kick to the face making her stumble before yelling as he spun around and hit her hard enough in the gut to knock the wind out of her.

She fell to her knees clutching her waist as Amani kicked the dagger away, he went to Gilgamesh's side as the king held his bleeding arm. Amani held up his hand and soon two guards rushed over and grabbed Aisha, she struggles as she glares at the personal servant.

"Let me go! Unhand me! I am the princess of Larak, I should not be treated like this!" Aisha yells as the guards wince at her yelling.

"That won't matter much longer, princess," Gilgamesh said mockingly.

"Why you! Why go for that whore instead of me!? A princess of a kingdom, I could have given you another kingdom to rule and a world of pleasures!" Aisha yelled as Amani summoned some cloth to wrap the cut on Gilgamesh's arm.

"I care not for another kingdom, and unlike you, princess, Amani is pure and does not abuse others as you have, he can also give me something you yourself lack," Gilgamesh said as he paused letting Amani give his jaw a gentle kiss.

"And what is that!?" Aisha asked as she was dragged away.

"Why, love, of course, something that your cruel heart lacks," Gilgamesh said and gave the princess a smirk as she cursed and struggled until she was out of view.

"We got her," Amani said as he saw the hiding servant come out and grab the dagger that the princess had used and took it away for evidence.

"Yes, you handled yourself quite well," Gilgamesh said as he wrapped his uninjured arm around Amani's waist making the black-haired male turn to him.

Amani reached up and pulled Gilgamesh down into a gentle kiss, it made them both relax. Amani pulled back with a smile as he remembered Gilgamesh's question before Aisha stormed over.

"And yes to your question, I would be honored and happy to be your queen," Amani said making Gilgamesh smile as he gave a joyful chuckle and held Amani close delighted by the answer, he silently feared he had been moving too fast.

"Wait, what about king Akram? Will he be okay with this?" Amani asked pulling back a hint of worry in his voice.

"I have spoken with Akram, we have decided that if you accepted my proposal to be my queen then we can add a marriage or two into the treaty to help strengthen the bond between our kingdoms, this way no one gets into trouble," Gilgamesh said as Amani relaxed a sigh escaping him.

"Really? What would have happened if I hadn't accepted?" Amani questioned as he reached over and double-checked the wrap on Gilgamesh's cut.

"Hm, there would be no marriage but there's nothing stopping me from sneaking you out of the kingdom," Gilgamesh said in a teasing tone making Amani laugh.

"Oh! You're the worst, the whole palace would be up in arms not to mention the gossip it would make," Amani said as he held his forehead.

"Still, I'm a very happy king right now," Gilgamesh said as he reached over and took Amani's hand making him smile and blush as he put his mouth veil back in place.

"Come, my future queen, we have evidence to sort out and a wedding to plan," Gilgamesh said as he leads Amani out of the courtyard and into the palace.

"Of course, my king," Amani said fondly as his smile never left his face.

They soon met up with Enkidu and Nakia, both looked a little ruffled but pleased with themselves. Enkidu was carrying a small pot of a blue steaming liquid, it made Amani scrunch his nose up at the smell. It was too sweet and overpowering, he summoned a lid and covered the potion up.

"We'll take this to the royal mage, he'll be in charge of it until the trial for Aisha," Nakia said as he saw his brother get rid of the smell in the air with his magic.

"When will it be?" Amani asked.

"Tomorrow evening at the latest or the day after, I overheard king Akram talking about it with a priest as we walked past them," Enkidu said as the group walked through the halls.

"Oh! Guess what brother? Enkidu asked me to marry him! I'm so happy," Nakia said almost jumping with joy as Enkidu blushed a bit.

"You're not the only one who will be marrying," Amani said as he held Gilgamesh's hand.

"Really!? Ah! This is wonderful, oh, now I know why the younger maiden's got so excited about stuff like this, wait, I'm sounding like one right now," Nakia said as he blushed red behind his veil making everyone laugh at his outburst.

After a few teasing comments, mostly between Enkidu and Gilgamesh, they found the royal mage and gave him the potion evidence to look after before heading to see the king and queen of Larsa.

After going over the evidence, which was more than enough to sentence Aisha, King Akil was brought to the king and queen's chamber and told of what his daughter had done. Akil was shocked, to say the least, it took a few strong wines to calm him down before he started to ask himself where he went wrong with his daughter.

"At least she's not next-in-line to take the throne," Nakia said as Akil groans holding his face.

"Oh, she would have caused so many problems, at least my son has brains and is already courting someone," Akil said as he remembered his son back in his kingdom.

"Knowing Aisha she would have tried to assassinate her brother to get the throne, she is a greedy woman by nature," Gilgamesh said as he took a sip of his own wine, thanks to being 2 thirds god it took a really strong wine to get him fully drunk.

"I guess your right, I'm just disappointed in myself that I didn't notice it sooner," Akil said as he finished his drink.

"Women can be very good manipulators," Enkidu said as they finished the bottle of wine before Nakia and Amani helped Akil back to his chamber for the evening.

Akram sighs as he looked at Gilgamesh and Enkidu, he had one more thing to talk to them about concerning Amani and Nakia.

"King Gilgamesh, Enkidu, there is something you will need to know about concerning Amani and Nakia mostly their past," Akram said instantly getting their attention.

Akram sat the king and his friend down as he began the long story of how Amani and Nakia came to be in his care and there past.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisha has been caught! Plus, Gil finally getting his Queen.
> 
> In the next chapter, Reactions, and Trials.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 7: Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial happens and reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisha's trial happens and her fate is decided.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 7** : Trial

* * *

Amani had been very surprised when he returned to Gilgamesh after helping his brother and king Akil, he had not been expecting the king to pull him into a near bone-crushing hug and ask what kind of weapon he wanted to use on his former parents if he ever saw them again.

It had confused Amani until he realized the king must have told Gilgamesh and Enkidu about their pasts, he had managed to wiggle out of Gilgamesh's grip and said he would use a dagger to inflict a lot of pain and make it last. He then went to Gilgamesh's chamber as Nakia took Enkidu back to his own guest room, the clay being very clingy and Aman swore he could hear Enkidu muttering about using his chains on their former parents in very graphic manners.

This lead to the brothers spending the rest of the day talking about their pasts to their lovers and in turn, Gilgamesh told Amani about his own childhood and adventures while Enkidu told Nakia about his creation and the gods before he met Gilgamesh and their adventures.

Gilgamesh now lay beside Amani, both had reminded clothed since Amani wanted to wait until they were married before they saw each other naked. He said it would make the moment special and after a bit of huffing from the king he gave in and decided to wait and see, he had insisted they hold each other as they slept through.

Gilgamesh smiles as he brought Amani closer to his chest letting the smaller male curl into him, tomorrow, Aisha would be dealt with and he could move onto important matters.

' _I wonder if my mother would be interested?_ ' Gilgamesh thought before giving a small wince at his own line of thought.

His mother would probably take over the entire thing!

' _I'll plan the wedding out then tell her, it will be safer that way_ ' Gilgamesh thought before falling asleep himself.

**NEXT DAY**

It was the morning meal when King Akram surprised everyone with the news of the treaty's complement before announcing the union between the two kingdoms with the wedding between his and his queen's personal servants/honorary sons to King Gilgamesh and Lord Enkidu. 

It was met with much cheer as Enkidu took that moment to pick Nakia up and set him on his lap as he ate, Nakia had blushed before continuing with his meal as Amani was given a seat to sit in next to Gilgamesh to eat.

After that, it was a normal morning with the exception of Queen Lapis making orders for the weddings. She even dragged Enkidu off to be fitting for his own wedding clothing making Gilgamesh laugh until he was dragged along as well for advice since he would wear his formal robes for the event, it amused the brothers as they went with the Queen's servants to get their own wedding clothing made. 

It was then a mix of tasks and duties, when it got closer to the evening everyone could sense the building tension in the air. Right now, the brothers were at their posts next to the king and queen while Gilgamesh and Enkidu sat near them. King Akil stood to the side, his face calm and stern. 

Priests and priestesses stood nearby with the evidence and the royal mage was tending to the love potion.

Amani stopped Gilgamesh from picking at the bandage on his arm, he had to rewrap it this morning thankfully the cut was minor and would heal without a scar.

Amani looked forward as Akram ordered for the criminal to be brought forth, it was time.

Aisha was dragged in, her clothing was a simple white rode with chains on her feet and wrists. Her mouth was gagged with a piece of cloth and her hair was a mess. She was struggling against the guards as they dragged her in by her arms, she then glares at the king and queen before giving a downright venomous glare at Amani. 

She was forced to kneel down as Akram stood up.

"Princess Aisha, you are here on trial for murder, attempted murder, assaulting my staff and threatening my family and personal servants along with the attempted poisoning of King Gilgamesh," Akram said as the servants watching talked quietly among themselves around the edges of the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about! This is unfair treatment, I did none of those things!" Aisha yelled struggling after the gag was removed.

"The evidence we have gathered said otherwise," Lapis said gesturing to the first bit of evidence, the threat notes.

A priest steps forward and reads each note out, from the first telling Amani and Nakia to stay away from Gilgamesh to the threat made towards Nakia and the young prince of Larsa.

Aisha, as expected, tried to deny that it was her.

"I didn't write those! Someone is trying to frame me," Aisha said thinking she would get away with it.

"Oh really? Then what about this item? Do you recognize it?" Gilgamesh said making the royal mage step forward and show the love potion.

"This is a very strong love potion, partly made and lacking two items, though in this state highly poisonous," The mage said as Aisha went pale. 

"This was discovered near one of the ingredients storage rooms for the mages, an area that the servants reported you were visiting a lot," Akram said while the mage stepped back and took the potion away from view.

"I, I," Aisha tried to talk but was unable to form words.

"Secondly, we have your own notes that Lord Enkidu found after doing a search of all the rooms in the palace for hidden dangers, bring forth the notes!" Akram said making a priestess step forward and read Aisha's personal notes.

Aisha went deathly white, the shock was clear on her face before it changed to anger and embarrassment. She growls when the last note was read before another priest stepped forward holding the dagger Aisha used yesterday.

"This dagger was used by Aisha yesterday to attack King Gilgamesh, cutting his arm, and Amani, King Akil has confirmed that this is Aisha's personal dagger," Lapis said gesturing to the weapon that was stained red.

"Do you have anything to say, Aisha?" Akram said knowing that Aisha was done for, there was too much evidence against her.

"Agh! I should have just killed those personal servants to start with! They always got in the way, my plan was perfect, seduce the king of Uruk and live with every luxury in the world! Then I could just kill the king and take Uruk for myself! But that disgusting submissive got in the way!" Aisha yelled struggling against the guards until one hit her in the stomach making her quiet down.

"King Akil? Do you have any words for her?" Akram asked looking at his fellow king.

"I don't know where I went wrong with you Aisha, you went from a nice girl to an unpleasant and cruel woman, I can hope the underworld has mercy on your soul," Akil said before closing his eyes as to not look at his former daughter anymore.

"Father!" Aisha yelled a look of betrayal in her face.

"You have been found guilty, former princess Aisha, for your punishment you will be fed to the lions that Gilgamesh has gifted my kingdom in 3 days time," King Akram said making Aisha yell as she was taken away.

"Finally, but why in 3 days?" Nakia asked tilting his head.

"Because in three days you two will be married, I thought it would be a good wedding gift to watch her get the punishment she deserves, plus it will remind others that we do not take lawbreakers lightly even royalty," Akram said making Gilgamesh smirk.

"I see, what entertainment that will be," He said trying to picture how much of a fit Aisha would have when she saw Amani married to him.

"Speaking of weddings, Enkidu I till need to finish fitting you with your clothing," Lapis said Enkidu had quickly found he did not like getting measured and fitted for new clothing.

He was about to escape when Nakia grabbed him and dragged him along, Lapis chuckle as she took them away. Gilgamesh was laughing as Enkidu shot a look of 'help me!' to which he just waved making Enkidu give him a small glare that promised retribution before vanishing from view.

"He's going to get you back for that," Amani said grinning making Gilgamesh calm down.

"Yes, he is," Gilgamesh said before taking Amani's hand and with a nod to Akram he leads Amani out.

They spent the rest of the day evading Enkidu's wrath, Nakia had tagged along to see if he could get his brother with a new pranking spell he made. The chase ended with Gilgamesh getting a few bruises from a wresting match with Enkidu and a sore back, Amani ended up with his clothing constantly changing color for 5 hours.

When night came Amani was telling Gilgamesh about some of the pranks the brothers had done in the past as he got rid of the spell on his clothing.

"So, this one priest tried to boss you both around but Nakia cast a spell on him that made him make random animal noises all day and his skin would change color?" Gilgamesh asked chuckling.

"Yes, he was sent to one of the temples after King Akram learned of what he was doing," Amani said leaning back on the bed letting Gilgamesh climb over him.

"Now, the next few days will be hectic, thankfully we don't have to worry about the food," Amani said.

"Yes, one less thing to worry over, now, I believe you require some attention," Gilgamesh said making Amani blush before groaning as Gilgamesh pulled him into a kiss.

They spent the next few hours getting used to each other's touch, exploring sensitive spots and discovering new ones. Though Gilgamesh made sure not to overstep Amani's wish of not going any further until they were married, it did test his control but he managed, it helped that the reward, in the long run, was going to be very much worth it.

**NEXT DAY**

Nakia chuckles watching as Gilgamesh and Enkidu had a mock fight, mostly to see who would tire first. Amani had placed some cloths, goblets, and jugs of water out for them for when they finished.

The two were enjoying the mock fight since their future husbands were both shirtless, giving them a nice view. Nakia was about cheer Enkidu on when a female servant came over.

"Nakia, Amani, the queen wishes to see you about your bridal clothing," The servant said making them nod.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Amani said before looking back over as Gilgamesh pinned Enkidu.

"Gil! We need to see Queen Lapis about our bridal clothing, we'll be back in a bit," Amani yelled making Gilgamesh look over.

"Okay! Ah! Enkidu!" Gilgamesh yelled before growling as Enkidu kicked his waist and pulled him into another wrestling match.

"Don't break anything you two," Nakia said following his brother out of the courtyard and down the hallway to the tailor room.

They arrived in the room to see two outfits, they were similar but different. Both were pure white robes that stopped at the ankles with a golden belt, wrist bands, and ankle sandals. The dresses exposed the waist and shoulders but covered the legs, the first dress was decorated with a red and golden slash across it showing that it was Amani's. The second dress was more flower-themed and even had a flower crown waiting on it showing that it was Nakia's dress.

"Wow, they are beautiful," Nakia said going over to his dress.

"This almost feels like a dream," Amani said looking his own dress over, a smile on his face.

"Well it's not," Queen Lapis said stepping into the room making the brothers turn around.

"The tailors did a wonderful job," Lapis said looking at the dresses, she was impressed with how fast they were made.

"It's one less thing to worry about," Nakia said.

"Yes, we only need to deal with the decorations, food and preparing you two for the wedding day itself," Lapis said making the two brothers nod.

"Shall we plan out the decorations?" Amani asked as he went over to the Queen.

"Yes, let us head to the throne room, my husband wishes to add a few ideas of his own in," Lapis said as the three of them left the tailor room.

After a long debate in the throne room about flowers and where the dancers would dance without getting in the way, the food would be handled on the day itself. 

When they finished the brothers went to find Gilgamesh and Enkidu, only to find them calming down in the courtyard after their mock fight. They joined their future husbands and spent the rest of the day relaxing while looking forward to the big day and the new life that lay after it.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before I do the next chapter I have to clear something up, after the ' Ancient era or Uruk' arc I will move onto the Fate Zero anime where it will take place a year after Amani/Harry, Nakia/Felix were sent to the past. So, when they return to the present not much time has passed.
> 
> Second, Kirei in this story will not go loco crazy since I have plans for him. 
> 
> In the next chapter, a wedding takes place and Aisha's punishment. 
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 8: Weddings and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding takes place and Aisha's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I will not be doing the whole wedding ceremony just the beginning bit and the feast after the weddings.
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 8** : Weddings and Punishment

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER**

It was very busy in the palace of Larsa, servants were rushing around as guards kept watch. Food was being set up for the evening feast, the mages were setting up the throne room to prepare for the double wedding that was about to take place today.

King Akram was busy setting up Aisha's punishment so he left the wedding arrangement's in Lapis's hands, she was enjoying every moment of it as well.

Lapis was not the only one enjoying the event, Gilgamesh finally got around to telling his mother, Ninsun, about his marriage. Not even an hour later the goddess was in the palace almost yelling the place down in joy as she almost hugged the life out of Amani, thankfully Gilgamesh saved his lover before Amani suffocated from over-hugging via goddess.

Right now, Amani and Nakia were washing and preparing themselves for the biggest day of their lives while Gilgamesh dragged Enkidu off to get dressed. Speaking of which...

"Why am I so nervous?" Enkidu asked pacing in the room as Gilgamesh finished putting the final touches on his formal robes.

(Their robes are below)

"It is a natural reaction, Enkidu, this is a very important day after all," Ninsun said as she watched Gilgamesh, who was putting on a necklace, with a huff.

"Even I feel a bit nervous my friend," Gilgamesh said as he adjusted his necklace.

Ninsun giggles making the two males look at her in confusion.

"You do realize, after this day, you both will be brothers-in-law through Nakia and Amani?" Ninsun said watching as her words sank in before Enkidu smiles.

"Really? That will be amazing," Enkidu said as Gilgamesh smirks.

"It will be quite the experience," Gilgamesh said as Enkidu went to fiddle with his clothing only for Ninsun to get on his case making Gilgamesh laugh.

The goddess soon leads the two of them to the throne room where they saw an amusing sight of Akil trying to swipe some apples from the table that was being guarded by a female servant holding a large wooden spoon, she glares as Akin rubbed his sore hand.

"Damn it! I just want an apple," Akil said as the servant huffs.

"You've has five already, save some for the feast!" She said raising the spoon when the king tried to move forward for the fruit, he pouts stepping back.

"King Akil has a strange addiction to apples," Enkidu said quietly to Gilgamesh who was not even trying to hide his amusement at the scene before him.

"Hahaha! What a show you are putting on, let us hope the celebration is just as lively as this," Gilgamesh said making King Akil look over allowing the servant to cover the apples.

"Ah, good morning King Gilgamesh, Lord Enkidu, I see you are both prepared," King Akil said moving over to them.

"We are, I see that King Akram is still absent?" Enkidu said looking around.

"He will be here shortly, he has sorted out the lions for Aisha's punishment," Akil said a bit sad but he was coping with the loss.

"Nevermind all that, for now, this morning is a big day for you two, it almost reminds me of my own wedding," Akil said with a smile as he glanced over at the food table where the apples were covered, he wondered if he could make them into a pie or cake? Oh! That would be delicious!

Seeing that the king was getting distracted Gilgamesh lead him away from the food and over to the throne, the two talked as Ninsun saw Lapis and her son she promptly went over to coo at the baby while remembering when her own son was this small.

Soon the final touches were done and the throne room was complete, Lapis stood with a proud smile as Ninsun was looking after the prince. Gilgamesh stood before the throne with Enkidu nearby, the king of Uruk would be going first and king Akil would be the one to marry them both to their lovers.

The queen nods as the guests and locals gathered to witness the event, Lapis nods as she left the room and went to the room where Nakia and Amani were waiting. She went inside and saw the two brothers being fussed over by the temple priestesses.

The white robes stood out beautifully on them, the red slash around Amani's waist and shoulder and the flower crown Nakia wore complimented their features. Nakia's hair was done up up a braided bun while Amani had his hair loose, Lapis smiled as she walked over making the other servants bow and leave.

"You both look beautiful," Lapis said motherly pride in her tone.

"My Queen, is everything done already?" Amani asked looking over as a priestess offered a prayer to the gods.

"Yes, are you both ready?" Lapis asked making the submissive males nod.

"Yes," They both said as the Queen nods and after thanking the priestesses she lead the males out.

When Lapis reaches the throne room she saw both guests and locals gathered to witness the event and joining of the two kingdoms, she smiled as everything went quiet. She leads her boys towards the throne and held back on her chuckles as she saw the star-struck look on the King of Uruk's face, Enkidu's face was one of awe and flushed red.

Lapis let Amani and Nakia go to them as she moved to stand beside her husband as the ceremony began.

 **AFTER IT ALL**  
( _I'm not going into detail, I have zero knowledge of how weddings go_ )

King Akram smiled as he finished marrying Enkidu and Nakia, the two kissed making people cheer. Gilgamesh stood with Amani by his side, the new Queen of Uruk was smiling as he leans on his king.

Enkidu and Nakia pulled back as Akram spoke up.

"Now, let us begin the feast of celebration!" Akram proclaimed as everyone cheered again.

"KING AKIL! Get away from the apples you've had enough already!!" The same servant from before yells making everyone laugh as King Akil ran away from the spoon wielding servant with an arm full of apples as she gave chase causing a huge round of laughter.

Amani held onto Gilgamesh as he laughed, this would definitely be a wedding to remember that was for sure. After everyone calmed down the meal began, the presents were given and congratulations as Gilgamesh had a guard sent word of his new wife and Queen back to Uruk. Ninsun gave her blessings before leaving and returning to her duties, and to brag slightly to the other gods about having an in-law now to Gilgamesh's amusement.

Though after the feast the second main event of the day happened, the execution of former princess Aisha. King Akil was resting in his room not wanting to witness the event, considering it was still his daughter that was understandable, so, now in an arena built for training and mages people had gathered as the royals stood in full view.

Amani sat beside Gilgamesh holding his hand as Aisha was dragged out, she swore and struggled until she was forced to kneel down.

"Former princess Aisha, you are here to receive your punishment for the murder, and torture, of my servants, and attempting poisoning of King Gilgamesh and attempting to harm Queen Amani, your punishment is to be fed to the lions, release them!" King Akram yelled as the lions were released.

"No! Let me go!" Aisha yelled her face pale while Gilgamesh laughed making her look up, her eyes went wide as she saw Amani beside the king, Amani in his wedding robes, and Gilgamesh in his formal robes.

"You! You whore, I should have been Queen!" Aisha yelled in a rage making Gilgameshs stop laughing and shot her a glare.

"Don't you dare call my Queen that which you, yourself, are! May your stay in the Underworld be an unpleasant one, mongrel," Gilgamesh said as Amani clicked his fingers making blood cover Aisha making her scream.

She was then thrown to the ground below, she quickly got up and tried to back away only to hit the wall as the lions saw and smelt the blood on her and began to near her.

"No! Stay away!" Aisha yelled only for the lions to growl and roar before leaping at her.

Screams rang out as the lions tore into the former princess, Aisha frowns but watched on. He had seen crueler deaths in the past done to criminals, this was bloody, yes, but it was nothing compared to having your organs slowly removed one by one while the mages kept you awake. Queen Lapis invented that punishment when a criminal tried to kidnap and forced themselves upon her one of her handmaidens, she had been in a vicious mood that week due to her bleeding cycle starting early.

When the screams stopped they saw the lions feasting on Aisha's body, a lioness was bitting her neck showing her throat had been crushed. Gilgamesh nods satisfied that the woman was now dealt with he grabs Amani's hand and lead him away with the other royals as they went back to the palace to finish the celebration and relax.

**EVENING**

"Ah, I'm full, I don't think I can eat anymore," Nakia said as he sat beside Enkidu as they watched the entertainment of dancers in the throne room.

"Same, the cooks did a wonderful job with the butter cake," Enkidu said as he looked at Nakia.

"Hm, where did Amani and Gilgamesh go?" Nakia asked looking around only to spot them talking with Lapis about something.

"Why don't we go and enjoy the garden?" Enkidu said making Nakia nod as they got up and left.

Amani smiled as he talked with Lapis about his new queenly duties and what he was to expect when arms wrapped around his waist, he glanced over his shoulder to see Gilgamesh smiling at him.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Queen Lapis, but I wanted to hold my Queen," Gilgamesh said making Amani blush but smile.

"That's alright, I was just informing Amani of his new duties," Lapis said making the king nod.

"Being a Queen sounds tough and I thought a personal servant was a lot of work," Amani said leaning in Gilgamesh.

"It does get rough but there are moments when it's fun, ah, I still remember my front-row seat to that revenge prank you pulled on a priestess who tried to seduce her way into becoming my husband's new personal servant," Lapis said with a grin remembering the punishment very well.

"This I have to hear," Gilgamesh said.

"The priestess kept annoying everyone and giving me threats so I decided since she liked so little clothing covering her body she wouldn't mind losing it, so throughout the next few days the pieces of her clothing would randomly vanish until she got so embarrassed she had to beg the king and queen to make it stop," Amani said remembering the begging the woman did.

"Of course we made her beg for Amani's forgiveness since he was the one she threatened first, in the end, he got rid of the spell with the agreement she remains at her temple," Lapis said before a servant came over and whispered something to her.

"It seems I'm needed for something, enjoy the rest of the evening both of you," Lapis said giving a bow and leaving.

"Speaking of enjoying the evening, I believe we have a union to complete," Gilgamesh said making Amani turn in his grip to face him.

Amani blushed as he remembered that yes, they did indeed need to finish their union, plus Gilgamesh had kept to his wishes of waiting until they were married before bathing in pleasure. He bit his lip feeling the excitement build in him, his body reacting as he moved closer to Gil.

"I believe we do, so," Amani said as he leans up, his lips close to Gilgamesh's ear, his hot breath tickling the king's ear and neck making him shiver.

"Care to show me true pleasure? Show me a night I will never forget, my love," Amani said quietly as Gilgamesh's breath hitched before slowly growling.

"I will show you pleasure beyond the heavens themselves," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as he moves taking Amani's hand and leading him out of the throne room and down the path that leads them to their chambers.

Tonight would be a night of pleasure for the couples and the start of a new beginning for everyone.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter! Lemon warning! Incoming sexy time.
> 
> Yaoi, smut, and sexy stuff in the next chapter, you have been warned! Don't like yaoi/lemon scenes then don't read this next chapter.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 9: Heated Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning! Also, Yaoi, slash, and any other warnings that come with lemon scenes!
> 
> If you don't like these kinds of scenes then don't read them, you can always skip the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little notice, I'm still new to lemon scenes and working out the, um, 'kink's' in how to make them. So, if it's not that good I apologize in advance.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea! 
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 9** : Heated Nights

* * *

**WITH GILGAMESH AND AMANI**

The night was young as Gilgamesh lead Amani to his guest-chamber, the excitement rushing through him as he heard his new Queen giggle behind him. He grins as they arrived and went inside, Amani activated some wards for privacy as Gilgamesh removed his jewelry and set them aside before he lost them.

He shrugged off the outer layer letting it fall to the floor as he walked over to Amani who had taken the slash off his bridal clothing and set it aside, Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around Amani's waist making him jump slightly.

"Are you ready?" Gilgamesh asked as his right hand traced Amani's waist making him shiver.

"Y-yes, though I'm a little nerves, I've never done anything like this before," Amani said blushing a bit.

"It's okay, we can take it slow," Gilgamesh said as he forced himself to stay calm, he wanted this to be special, Amani was not one of his bed partners, Amani was his Queen and deserved only the best treatment.

"Okay, to start with may I undress you?" Amani asked turning to face Gilgamesh who smiled.

"My body is yours to touch now, my queen, you may do whatever you please," Gilgamesh said making Amani nod as his blush deepens.

He steps forward and began to remove Gilgamesh's upper clothing, caressing skin as he went. The touches made Gilgamesh shiver, so light yet teasing. He held back a growl as Amani removed the cloth around his waist, this was too much his caresses alone were teasing his desires and urges. 

He needs to calm himself before he lost control, he reached down grabbing Amani's hands before he could remove or lower his pants.

"Let me undress you, Amani," Gilgamesh asked as Amani looked up slightly confused at being stopped suddenly before he nods.

"Of course, I might need help anyway to get this robe off," Amani said pulling back letting Gilgamesh undo his upper clothing and slowly slide it off his body.

' _Beautiful, this was well worth the wait_ ' Gilgamesh thought as the cloth fell away to show Amani's stunning form.

His skin was smooth yet he could see the muscles from his years of work, he was unblemished, his waist was smooth and his legs toned. He watched as Amani kicked his shoes off leaving him in the nude, licking his lips Gilgamesh moved pulling Amani close and kissed him.

Amani groans as Gilgamesh licked his lips wanting entrance, he opens his mouth letting their tongues touch and wrestles with each other. Gil growls as he moves picking Amani up by his thighs, Amani gave a muffled yelp as he wraps his arms around Gilgamesh's neck.

"Ah, Gil," Amani gasped as he pulled back from the kiss letting Gilgamesh attack his neck with small bites and kisses.

Gilgamesh pulled back with a small growl as he moved and placed Amani on the bed, he pulled back to kick his shoes off and admired Amani as he lay on the bed among the red sheets. He bit his lip trying to keep his desires back, he just wanted to ravish Amani until he could not move but he had to take it easy, it was still Amani's first time and their first union he wanted it to be special.

' _Ah, when did I become this soft-hearted for someone? Amani, only you shall see this new side of me_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he climbs on the bed.

He pulled Amani into a kiss distracting him while placing himself between Amani's legs, he pulled back to kiss down Amani's neck making the submissive shiver as the king went lower to his chest where he paused to take one of Amani's nipples into his mouth and licked and suckled almost making Amani arch up a loud moan escaping him.

' _Looks like the rumors about sensitive chests was true_ ' Gilgamesh thought while he had many bed partners, both male and female, in the past none of them had been submissives, so he was rather interested in proving some rumors about them true or not. Like sensitive chest that are just as sensitive as a woman's chest, it seems.

"G-Gil," Amani said his face a deep red as he squirms on the bed, Gilgamesh stops his teasing of Amani's chest and continued his way down his Queen's body.

"Hm, such a stunning sight you make, Amani," Gilgamesh said his voice heated as he stopped by Amani's groin.

He looked down at Amani's cock, he was big, not as big as Gilgamesh's own length, but bigger than average and very swollen right now. The king hums curiosity getting the better of him as he moves and took the organ in his mouth, Amani gasped at the sudden wetness and warmth making him arch up.

"Ah! G-Gilgamesh, T-that feels strange," Amani said his legs trembling under Gilgamesh's hands.

' _This feels strange but not unpleasant_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he moved it felt a little strange but he quickly got used to it as he licked and sucked making Amani shift on the bed with loud moans escaping him as his hands reached down and gripped his hair.

"I-If you K-keep doing that, I'm g-gonna!" Amani said closing his eyes as he tugged Gilgamesh's hair making the king grunt as he pulled back.

"Looks like I got carried away, hm," Gilgamesh said as moved so he was level with Amani's face pulling him into a kiss.

He then grunts as he felt Amani's knee graze his groin, he became aware of his aching self but ignored it the best he could. He still needed to prepare Amani, he pulled back from the kiss.

"Amani, I need to prepare you now," Gilgamesh said as he opened up a gate and a small golden container fell out on the bed.

"Okay, I remember Lapis telling me that the first time it could feel like a sting or burning," Amani said looking a bit nervous as Gil opens the container and put some oil on his right hand.

"Just try your best to relax," Gilgamesh said as he lowers himself and used his left hand to keep Amani's legs spread.

He reached over and rubbed Amani's opening making his queen squirm before gasping as Gil pushed two fingers into him and moved around.

"Ngh! It burns, hn," Amani said his eyes closing in pain as he grips the bed tightly.

"It will fade just bare with it," Gilgamesh said as he kept moving his fingers until he felt Amani relax after a few minutes.

He then added a third finger making Amani tense again but not as bad this time, once Gilgamesh was sure Amani was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and cleaned his hand of oil and set the golden container aside.

Gilgamesh then reached up and took his pants off and threw the fabric aside, he hissed a bit at the cold air before moving between Amani's legs. Amani shifted a bit as he felt Gilgamesh cock poking at his entrance.

"Gil, I'm a little scared," Amani said as Gilgamesh leans over him.

"It's alright, just take deep breaths," Gilgamesh said as he reached up and held Amani's hand that rested beside Amani's head.

Amani nods as their fingers interlaced, taking a deep breath Amani nods and with a smile, Gilgamesh moves pushing into Amani who gasped arching a bit as he felt the king enter him. His eyes close in pain as his grip tightens on Gilgamesh's hand, a small whimper escaped him.

"It burns! Gilgamesh," Amani said as Gilgamesh growls trying to stay still as he pulled Amani into a kiss to distract him from the pain.

Gilgamesh grunts as he pushed all the way in until their hips met, the heat, the tightness, it was intense to the point he became almost breathless. He had to force himself to stay still to let Amani adjust, he groans deeping their kiss letting their tongues tangle while distracting them both from losing their minds in pleasure.

"Gil, y-you can move now," Amani said pulling back with a small groan as he shifted his hips and felt no pain.

"Hm, so tight, moving now," Gilgamesh groans as he pulled back and thrust slowly into Amani who arched giving a delicious moan. 

A slow and steady pace was set as the two slowly lost themselves in pleasure, Gilgamesh kept the pace slow making sure each trust gave as much pleasure as possible until they both could take no more of the slow pace.

"Ah! Ha, Gil! Harder, faster!" Amani said as he felt something start to build in his lower waist.

"Hm, as you wish, by the gods, nothing can compare to this pleasure," Gilgamesh said growling as he picked up the pace moving harder and faster as Amani wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Gil," Amani said as he moves wrapping his arms around Gilgamesh's shoulders as the king pulled him into a kiss.

Soon, Gilgamesh's trusts lost all sense of rhythm as he began to pound away making Amani arch up and rake his nails down his king's shoulders. This caused pain and pleasure to mix for Gil as he growls, he pants trying to regain his senses but was too far gone in pleasure as he shifts hitting that spot inside Amani making the queen almost scream from pleasure.

"Ah! Gilgamesh!" Amani yelled feeling his end drawing close.

"I-I'm close! So close!" Amani said as Gilgamesh growls going harder.

"M-Me too!" Gilgamesh grunts as they embraced right as their climax hit.

"Gilgamesh!/Amani!" Both yelled as pleasured flooded their bodies.

Amani groans as he felt a warmth fill him below, he slowly relaxed as Gilgamesh leans over him trying to catch his breath, their bodies shaking as Gilgamesh gently pulled out of Amani and moved them to lay on their sides facing each other. 

"Ha, ha, ha, that felt, ha, amazing," Amani panted as he glanced down to see that they both were a bit messy from his own release.

Gilgamesh, panting himself, chuckles as he opens a gate and summoned a soft cloth which he used to clean their waists. He threw the fabric aside and wrapped his arms around Amani and held him close.

"I'm glad you liked it, for your first time you did well," Gilgamesh said pulling the covers over their waists.

"I hope I can walk tomorrow," Amani said in good humor even as he winced a little bit at his slightly sore hips.

Both jumped a bit as they heard a roar and yell, muffled by the wards, the yells were that of pleasure and they both knew instantly who they belonged to.

"Looks like Enkidu and Nakia have had a pleasure-filled union as well, hm, Nakia is gonna be sore," Amani said before Gilgamesh pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Let us sleep, we have plenty of time to explore our bodies some more tomorrow," Gilgamesh said as Amani hums falling into the realm of sleep.

' _He's exhausted, not surprising but he did really well for his first time, hm, I wonder_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he watched Amani.

He then smiles leaning over and kissing Amani's forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

**NEXT MORNING**

Amani groans as he felt himself waking up, the sunlight sneaking into the room was warm and not that bright showing it was the early morning. He yawns before feeling movement beside him, he looked and saw Gilgamesh sitting up as he ran a hand through his messy bed hair, looks like the king had been awake for a while.

"Good morning, my king," Amani said softly making Gilgamesh turn to him and smile.

"Good morning, my queen, how are your hips?" Gilgamesh asked as Amani slowly sat up.

"A bit sore but nothing my magic can't heal," Amani said as he looked down and placed a hand on his lower back, he focused and used his magic to make the soreness fade away.

"Much better," Amani mutters looking up only to gasp as Gilgamesh kissed him, he groans wrapping his arms around Gil's shoulders.

"Hm, Amani," Gilgamesh said before suddenly moving.

"Ah! Gilgamesh?" Amani asked as he found himself sitting on Gilgamesh's hips as the covers were kicked away.

Amani then moans as he felt Gilgamesh's hardness grind into him, he moves in response rubbing his ass along the length making Gilgamesh groan. The heat quickly building between them, the demi-god grunts as he moves grabbing Amani's hips to stop him from moving making Amani look at him in confusion.

"Gil?" Amani asked wondering if something was wrong.

"Amani, last night we claimed each other in soul, I claimed you in body now, I want you to claim my body," Gilgamesh said a heated look in his eyes as Amani's widen.

"A-are you sure?" Amani asked making his king nod.

"Yes, I swore that my soul, heart, and body belongs to you now, let us become truly one my queen, my Amani," Gilgamesh said his voice tender and soft as he reached up and held Amani's cheek.

"I see," Amani said leaning down kissing Gilgamesh he then pulled back and moved between Gilgamesh legs.

"Do you want prep?" Amani asked making Gilgamesh shake his head.

"Okay, here we go," Amani said before grunting as he lined up and thrust forward.

"Urg, I see what you mean by burning," Gilgamesh said his voice strained as he grips the bedsheets, his body tense as Amani leans on his arms either side of Gil's waist.

"Ah, tight and warm, ugh," Amani said his face flushed red at the new sensations he was getting, he looked up to see Gilgamesh's own cheeks flushed a light red.

"You okay?" Amani asked staying still.

"Ha, yes, the burning is fading, ha, you can move now," Gilgamesh said after a few minutes.

"Here I go," Amani said as he started to move making them both moan.

Soon moans and groans filled the room as Amani kept a steady but hard pace, their faces red as Gilgamesh held the bed covers as the pleasure rushed through his body. He opens his eyes to look at Amani who had a face of bliss, he grunts moving and grabbing the back of Amani's head making the queen's eyes open, he gasped as Gilgamesh pulled him into a deep kiss.

Their tounges tangled, silva was exchanged as Gilgamesh groans feeling the tightening in his abdomen. He was getting close, he could feel Amani's pace increase signaling he was close as well. 

"Amani, ah, almost there," Gilgamesh groans as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Gil, so close!" Amani said he felt ready to snap.

"Together!" Gilgamesh said pulling Amani into a kiss as they hit climax.

"Hummmm!" Both yelled muffled by their locked lips as white stained their chests.

Amani pulled back panting as he rested his forehead against Gilgamesh's who hums as he felt the warmth down below, his body felt sore but well worth it. They were truly one now, the king grunts as Amani pulled out and lay across his chest not caring about their little mess at the moment.

"Ha, ha, we are truly one in mind, body, and soul now," Gilgamesh said panting lightly as Amani lifts his head to look at him.

"Yes, now and forever, my king," Amani said before leaning up and kissing Gilgamesh before pulling back.

"I love you, Gilgamesh," Amani said softly his eyes full of warmth as he looked at Gilgamesh who smiled a warm look in his own eyes.

"I love you too, Amani, my queen," Gilgamesh said kissing Amani's forehead making him chuckle with a smile before moving back to look at the mess they made.

"We should clean up before we go for the morning meal," Amani said reaching down and using his magic to heal Gilgamesh's sore muscles and letting him move without pain.

"Yes, I wonder how Enkidu and Nakia are this morning?" Gilgamesh asked getting up as Amani picked up the discarded cloth from last night and cleaned himself before handing it to his husband who did the same and cleaned up.

"Most likely sore or busy," Amani said with a chuckle as he looked around the room wondering what he should wear.

"What is wrong?" Gilgamesh asked putting on his robes for the day.

"I'm not sure what to wear, I can't wear my servant outfit considering my new station and my bridal robes need a clean," Amani said looking at Gilgamesh.

"Hm, you can wear one of my robes, hang on," Gilgamesh said as he opened a gate and pulled an outfit out.

In a few minutes, Amani was dressed in a white robe with cloth going over his left shoulder leaving his right arm and shoulder exposed with a red cloth around his waist to hold it up and the length of the robe reached his ankles, with a bit of magic the robe was a snug fit.

"Strangely comfy, though, this doesn't feel like my kind of clothing," Amani said looking himself over.

"True, hm, you will need new earrings as well, we can sort that out at Uruk," Gilgamesh said as he reached out taking Amani's hand and leading him from the room.

"Come, let us start this new day together, Amani," Gilgamesh said a hint of excitement in his voice making Amani giggle as he smiled.

"Yes, let's go!" Amani said walking beside his king.

Today would certainly be interesting, that Amani was feeling assured of.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the lemon might not be that good but I was going for more emotions and meaning than just straight-up sexy 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' plus I want to truly show Gilgamesh's soft and loyal side to Amani, hence the scene where he gives himself to Amani.
> 
> Anyway, in the next chapter, everything gets emotional as Amani and Nakia prepare to depart for their new home, Uruk.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 10: Departing and Uruk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets emotional as Amani and Nakia prepare to depart for their new home, Uruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for everyone!
> 
> Should I do a Fate Stay Night, Fate Grand Order, Fate Grand Order: Babylonia or Fate Extra CCC story with Nakia and Amani in them? Leave a comment and let me know, ideas are also welcome!
> 
> And, I won't be doing Fate Zero right away. I'll be doing it after what I will call the Uruk Arc, Amani and Nakia have a few adventures until Fate Zero's Arc.
> 
> So, little heads up the boys go from one princess to another only this one is far more determined.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 10** : Departing and Uruk

* * *

**LARSA KINGDOM**

**WITH AMANI**

Amani sighs as he stood inside the room of his former quarters, he smiled looking around the room bare of his personal items. He was happy yet sad as today was the day he would head to his new home, Uruk, with Gilgamesh.

Nakia was currently spending time with Queen Lapis and the baby prince, he was saying goodbye in his own way. Enkidu was currently helping Gilgamesh with something, King Akram was busy with sending off King Akil who was leaving right now himself.

"It seems like a dream, yet, I know it's not," Amani said as he walked around the room tracing the edge of the bed in the room.

He chuckles moving out of the room and down the hallway, he kept walking until he arrived at the gardens. 

He smiled at seeing the tree Nakia made, it was in full bloom now and made a beautiful sight. 

"There you are," A voice said making Amani jump as arms wrapped around his waist, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at seeing Gilgamesh holding him.

"I take it you and Enkidu are done with whatever it was you were doing?" Amani asked turning in Gilgamesh's grip to face him.

"Yes, all the preparations are done and ready for the journey back to Uruk," Gilgamesh said as he looked Amani over, he had to admit it as very tempting to see Amani in nothing but his clothing.

It made some not so kingly thoughts enter his head before he calmed himself, there were a time and place to partake in pleasure and now was not one of them. Instead, he leans down and kissed Amani making him hum as he wrapped his arms around Gilgamesh's neck.

The two pulled apart for air as Gilgamesh stepped back and took Amani's hand.

"Come, it is time for us to go," Gilgamesh said as Amani nods tightening his grip on Gilgamesh's hand as they walked side by side to the entrance of King Akram's home.

**ENTRANCE**

"I never thought I would see the day I would be saying goodbye to you both but here I am," Akram said as he hugged Amani and Nakia.

"Neither did we," Nakia said with a chuckle as they pulled away letting Lapis hug them next.

"My baby boys are all grown up!" Lapis almost yelled while crying a bit weather out of joy or sadness was hard to tell.

"Hahaha, don't worry we'll make sure to come and visit once and a while," Amani said making Lapis calm a bit.

"Um, they are turning blue Queen Lapis," Enkidu said concerned as he saw his mates face turning a shade of blue.

"Huh?" Lapis said before looking to see Nakia and Amani struggling to breathe against her chest, she blushed and released them letting them breathe.

"Oh, my apologies dears," Lapis said with a sheepish chuckle as Gilgamesh road over on his horse.

"Apology accepted," Amani said as he looked up at Gilgamesh who held out his hand, smiling Amani took his hand and carefully got on the horse so he was sitting behind Gilgamesh and holding his waist.

Enkidu did the same with Nakia, he blushed a bit as he felt Nakia's hands rub his waist. He reached behind him and tickled Nakia's side making him laugh a bit, Nakia calmed down and kissed Enkidu's cheek.

"I'll behave," Nakia said as he looked at Lapis and Akram.

"Safe journey to you all," King Akram said wrapping an arm around Lapis's waist.

"Goodbye, King Akram, Queen Lapis, may we meet again soon," Gilgamesh said nodding his head to the royal couple who nod back as he got his horse moving.

"Goodbye!" Amani said waving with Nakia making their former king and queen wave back.

When they could no longer see them Amani and his brother stopped waving and looked forward, this was the start of their new life. Amani hums as he looked around at the soldiers riding in-formation around them, he moves leaning his chin against Gilgamesh's shoulder and decided to enjoy the warmth of the sun.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

After a long journey Gilgamesh's convoy reached Uruk, the group was close to the city letting Amani see the kingdom he would now rule alongside Gilgamesh. He looked on in amazement as Nakia was busy asking Enkidu about the city.

"It's amazing," Amani said as they arrived at the gates.

"Welcome to Uruk, my Queen," Gilgamesh said looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

"It's huge," Nakia said wide eyes making a few soldiers chuckle at his expression.

"Open the gates! King Gilgamesh has returned!" A guard at the gate yelled.

"Welcome back my king! Oh? Is this the new Queen?" The headgate guard said saluting as the gates open.

"Indeed, This is my Queen and wife Amani," Gilgamesh said making Amani nod in greeting as the guard smiled.

"It is a joyous occasion that Uruk now has Queen! Welcome to Uruk Queen Amani," The guard said before stepping aside letting them enter the city.

Amani smiled before noticing how active the city was as they road through, extra stalls were being set up, decorations, and drinks. Was a festival on the way? He looked at Gilgamesh who looked happy to see his people so lively.

"It's very active here, is there a festival tonight?" He asked making Gilgamesh look over his shoulder.

"No, there is no festival but a celebration, my people are celebrating your arrivals," Gilgamesh said with a smile making Amani blush a bit.

"So, it's a welcoming celebration? I can't wait to taste some of Uruk's food I heard the butter-cake here is delicious," Nakia said as Enkidu rode closer to them.

"It sure is," Enkidu said as they arrived at the Ziggurat palace where a guard ran out to them.

He looked a bit panicked as he bows to Gilgamesh who helped Amani off the horse.

"My king! I am sorry to ruin your return home but I bring some bad news," The guard said looking a bit out of breath.

"What is this bad news you speak of?" Gilgamesh asked letting a servant lead his horse away as Enkidu and Nakia walked over while he kept Amani by his side.

"The king and prince of Nippur is on their way here...with princess Jarnila," The guard said with a small wince as Gilgamesh sighs and rubbed his forehead sensing a headache on the way.

"I take it this princess is one of the more persistence ones?" Amani asked making his king growl.

"The princess of Nippur has been after Gilgamesh since he became king, she comes to Uruk and keeps trying to seduce him and telling the people of Uruk she would one day be their queen, thankfully most of our people just brush it off as one of her silly fantasies," Enkidu said making the brothers nod.

"So, a more determined version of Aisha?" Amani asked making Gilgamesh nod.

"How long until she arrives?" Gilgamesh asked looking at the guard.

"They will arrive for the harvest festival in 16 days' time," The guard said making everyone relax a bit.

"So we have time to prepare for the coming headache, you are dismissed, return to your post," Gilgamesh ordered making the guard bow and leave.

"Let's get Nakia and Amani settled in before we deal with that situation," Enkidu said making everyone nod.

"Yes and we need to get you into your new clothing as well," Gilgamesh said as he leads Amani up the steps to the ziggurat.

When they reached the top a group of servants stood waiting for them, after some orders the five female servants took Amani and Nakia to fit them in new clothing while the two males went to assist Gilgamesh in putting his armor away.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Gilgamesh now in his royal robes sat on his throne waiting for Amani to arrive, beside his throne sat a new golden throne that his people had made when the news reached them of his new queen. He looked over at Enkidu who was pacing a bit, he was about to speak to his friend when a female servant walked over.

"They are done," She said before stepping aside as Amani and Nakia entered the throne room in their new clothing.

Enkidu's jaw dropped at Nakia, his outfit was elegant and reminded him of white flower petals in a way. He noticed Nakia was barefoot but decorated, his hair was loose and he had a staff with him it must be his welcoming gift as the royal court mage.

Nakia blushed a bit going over to Enkidu as Amani went over to Gilgamesh, the king was stunned by Amani's outfit.

The green pants and trim on his clothing made him stand out, his headpiece brought out his beauty and the outfit showed off his hidden toned muscles in a tempting way. Gilgamesh then noticed his new earrings, gold, and emeralds. Fitting, he snapped out of his daze and smiled at his queen.

"Stunning, my queen, you look like the gods have dressed you themselves," Gilgamesh said making Amni blush and tug at his short jacket.

"It will take a few days to get used to," Amani said as Gilgamesh stood up and went over to Amani, he held out his hand which Amani took.

He was then lead over to the throne beside Gilgamesh, he sat on the new throne and found it to be comfy. Gilgamesh nods and moves to sit back in his throne beside Amani. Nakia walked over with Enkidu who had an arm around his waist, a priest then walked over.

"Your majesties, the servents are waiting to prepare the throne room for the celebration, will it be fine for them to start now?" The priest asked with a bow.

"Yes, let them commence with the preparations," Gilgamesh said making the priest nod and leave.

It wasn't long before the throne room was decorated as Amani got the chance to talk with his new subjects, he felt a bit overwhelmed at first but soon relaxed into it while helping Gilgamesh with a few minor problems while Nakia met his fellow mages and helped with the plant decorations.

"Your people work so fast, Gil," Amani said impressed as the food was brought out and placed on the tablets that had been set up.

Gilgamesh smirks reaching over he gently grabbed Amani's chin and turned him to face him as he leans over and kissed his queen making Amani grunt, he pulls back as Amani blushed.

" _Our_ people, Amani, they are just as much your people now as they are mine," Gilgamesh said pulling back making Amani nod with a smile.

"Of course, our people are fast workers, oh? It looks like everything is ready," Amani said noticing everything was set up and ready.

Gilgamesh stood up making everyone go silent.

"As you all know I have recently taken a Queen, let this feast be one of welcoming and celebration of Uruk's new Queen and my new court mage and brothers-in-laws! Let the feast begin!" Gilgamesh said loudly making his people cheer as the music started up.

Soon the celebration was in full swing as Enkidu introduced Nakia to some Uruk delicacies and Amani had to ask some servants to take the gifts the people gave him to the royal chambers, he was amazed at how many people came bearing gifts! He saw his brother receive some gifts before he was whisked away by a slightly jealous Enkidu who wanted Nakia's attention making a few people laugh at the cute couple.

"Ah, you were not kidding about the wine here, Gil," Amani said sipping his wine as he sat on Gilgamesh's lap while the king sat on his throne with some food on a table beside them as he drank his own wine.

"Uruk has the best, my dear," Gilgamesh said putting his cup down.

"How long will this celebration last? It's the early hours of the night now and it's still so lively," Amani said he had lost sight of his brother and Enkidu a while ago.

"Knowing my people they will retire late into the night," Gilgamesh said amused as Amani went to take a sip of his wine.

Only to jolt as a bang rang out, he gasped a bit look over to the source only to see a mage entertaining some children with some loud spells. He sighs relaxing only to hum when he noticed he spilled some wine on his chin and jaw.

Gilgamesh also saw this but he also saw the bead of wine running down Amani's neck, he licked his lips as he leans over and caught the droplet half-way Amani's neck and followed it back up to his queen jaw.

"Ah! Gilgamesh, hm," Amani groans in both surprise and a bit of pleasure from the sudden move.

He blushed as Gilgamesh kissed and licked his jaw and chin clean before pulling back with a smirk while licking his lips with a heated look in his eyes.

"Queen flavored wine, very delicious, hm, I think I've found a new favorite wine," Gilgamesh teased making Amani's blush deepen.

"You tease," Amani said now feeling excited and rather turned on from what his husband just did and decided to get even.

' _Besides, we have a royal bed to break in_ ' Amani thought as he gave a seductive smile.

He moves over putting his cup down and leans down close to Gilgamesh's left ear while wrapping his arms around Gilgamesh's neck, his heated breath tickling his king's ear making Gilgamesh shiver a bit.

"How about we retire, my king? That way we can discover some other things as well as break-in that royal bed of yours," Amani whispered seductively making the king of Uruk growl a bit.

"And discover we shall, my queen, I promise that you will not be walking tomorrow," Gilgamesh said with a heated voice as Amani pulls back a bit letting Gilgamesh get up while carrying him.

He informed a guard they were retiring for the night, though judging by the guard's face he knew they were not just retiring to rest, and left for the royal chamber.

**ROYAL BED CHAMBER**

Gilgamesh's royal chamber was both comfy yet showed off his prideful side, the bed was lined with cotton and the silkiest of red silks and Amani swore he saw an animal pelt on the bed and floor.

There was a balcony that let him look out over Uruk but it was covered by a thick cloth at the moment to block out the night and bugs, candles were lit and treasures were around the room. Amani couldn't observe the room that much however as he soon found himself pinned to the bed.

He smiled up at Gilgamesh as he hovers over him, without another word he leans down kissing his queen. Amani groans as he reached up and used one hand to run through Gil's hair while the other held the back of his neck as the two soon lost themselves in pleasure.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, a time skip before trouble arrives.
> 
> Also, expect another lemon chapter soon or at least a semi-lemon/fluff one.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter 11: Incoming Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip before trouble arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 11!
> 
> In this chapter, a time skip before trouble arrives.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 11** : Incoming Troubles

* * *

**URUK**

**THRONE ROOM**

Amani hums as he sat beside Gilgamesh on their thrones, it has been many days since Amani and Nakia had arrived in Uruk. They have settled in nicely with Amani adjusting to his role of Queen with a bit of help from Gilgamesh, he was doing well. Nakia was also settling in nicely as the royal court mage but was mostly found in the gardens with Enkidu to Gil and Amani's amusement.

"Hm, it looks like a trader is causing some problems with a local merchant," Amani said looking at a report.

"I'll send some soldiers to investigate," Gilgamesh said while handing a report to a servant who bows before going off to deliver it.

"I see you two are busy," Nakia said walking over to the throne, he smiled as Amani looks up from the stone tablet he was reading.

"It's not that bad after a while," Amani said putting the report down.

"Ah, Nakia, how are the new mages the ritual sect has received?" Gilgamesh asked while dismissing some priests.

"Two of them are being trained with runes while the last three are currently learning how to draw ritual circles, it should take a while before they ready for actually mage work," Nakia said not seeing someone coming up behind him.

"Also, Ah!" Nakia said before yelling as he was suddenly picked up, he looks to see Enkidu smiling cheekily at him.

Before Nakia could scold him for the fright Enkidu kisses him, Amani chuckles it was a little thing Enkidu liked to do with Nakia. Surprise him before kissing him, it was cute.

"Enkidu! I was in the middle of a report," Nakia said with a cute pout as they pulled apart.

"If you keep pouting like that I'm taking you back to our room," Enkidu said with a smirk making Nakia blush.

Gilgamesh smirks watching his friend and brother-in-law having fun with Nakia, ever since the brothers arrived here in Uruk life felt complete for the king. He had his friend and equal by his side, now his brother-in-law through Nakia, he had Amani the one he loves and his queen. What more could he ask for?

Just as Gilgamesh was thinking how great everything was when a guard came over.

"My king! My queen! I bring news from the Nippur group," The guard said.

Gilgamesh sighs, he had almost forgotten about the incoming trouble. 

"King Namtar will be arriving in a day's time, along with prince Ninazu and princess Jarnila," The guard said as Amani tilts his head.

"Have the guest rooms prepared for their arrival," Amani said to some nearby servants making them bow.

"I want the princess banded from the hallway leading to the royal chambers, I do not want that nuisance bothering us," Gilgamesh ordered making the guard nod and leave with the servants.

"You're not looking forward to this are you?" Nakia asked as Enkidu set him down.

"No, at least now I have a reason to deny her advances and ban her from my chambers permanently," Gilgamesh said relief in his voice.

"I remember when you found her on your bed trying to seduce you," Enkidu said with a chuckle.

"I sense an interesting story here," Amani asked looking at his husband who had a pinched look on his face making him chuckle.

"The princess was here for a visit with her father, I had just finished sparing with Gilgamesh when we returned to his chambers to change into some fresh robes when we found Jarnila naked laying on Gil's bed, hahaha! Let's just say there is a reason why Gilgamesh does not like voluptuous women," Enkidu said laughing at bit at Gilgamesh's face.

Gilgamesh shot his friend a small glare before sighing as Nakia and Amani shared a look, that would explain why Gilgamesh was able to ignore Aisha's well-endowed figure, to say the least. 

"Well, let us prepare for the welcome then and hope that the only trouble maker will be Jarnila on this visit," Nakia said before leaving with Enkidu as Amani and Gilgamesh returned to their duties.

**NEXT DAY**

Gilgamesh was not looking forward to this, he was sitting beside Amani as Enkidu stood by his side and Nakia was standing beside Amani's throne. 

He sighs looking at Amani who was reading a stone tablet of a recent request from one of the temples in Uruk, he saw Gil looking and turned to him with a reassuring smile.

"You okay?" Amani asked.

"I'm really not looking forward to this," Gilgamesh said with a small scowl on his lips only for it to be chased away as Amani leans over giving him a gentle kiss.

"Just keep a calm head and don't let her get to you," Amani said pulling back making the king hum.

"Same to you as well, Amani, I have no doubt that once Jarnila sees that you are my queen she will try to harm you or make you miserable," Gilgamesh said in warning making his queen nod.

"I'll be on guard, I can use my magic if need be," Amani said leaning back on his throne as the sound of footsteps was heard in the distance approaching the throne room.

The doors open and four guards lead in King Namtar, the man was around Gil's height and had a nice fit figure showing he stayed in shape. His skin was lightly tanned and he had green eyes with short brown hair, he had on a white robe with golden accessories and a decorative dagger on his belt most likely for self-defense and brown sandals. 

Behind him slightly was his son, prince Ninazu, who looked like his father but slightly slimmer build and fairer skin tone with brown eyes and short black hair. His clothing was a white robe with a red slash around his waist and a red over robe to cover him from the desert sands with dark brown sandals.

Amani quickly noticed the prince sneaking glances at a young mage, the mage was a young man who looked to be an apprentice of sorts with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes with tanned skin. He had on a dark blue robe with golden accents and light brown shoes. But Amani noticed the male's aura, very similar to is and Nakia's, his eyes widen a bit before he chuckles.

' _A submissive male, one with an admirer it seems in the prince_ ' Amani thought with a small smirk.

Amani then turned his gaze to the last royal from Nippur, Jarnila, she had shoulder-length brown air and green eyes. She was rather well endowed as Enkidu had said, her white robe was a bit revealing, to say the least. She was walking with a smug smirk looking around the room until her eyes landed on the thrones and she paused for a moment, her eyes going wide before she started to glare a bit as they got closer.

"Welcome King Namtar! I trust the journey went well?" Gilgamesh said rising to shake hands with Namtar who smiled returning it in kind.

"Apart from a bit of upset weather, the journey was fine, ah, right, congratulations! I heard the news," Namtar said as he steps back to let Ninazu greet the king.

"News? What news?" Jarnila asked with a frown as she gave a bow to Gilgamesh while trying to give him a flirty smirk which he ignored.

"Ha, if you had listened to mother and father instead of daydreaming, sister of mine, then you would know that King Gilgamesh has finally married and taken a queen," Ninazu said with a sigh and winced as Jarnila looked at him.

"What!? Since when!?" Jarnila asked angrily as Amani came over.

"Since 19 days ago," Amani said moving to stand by Gil's side making Jarlina turn to him with a venomous look.

"Who asked you, servant?" Jarnila asked not seeing her father and brother's eyes widen.

' _Uh oh, she should not have said that_ ' Nakia thought as he watched on with Enkidu as Amani raised an eyebrow at Jarnila for the insult.

The guards tensed up as the visiting priests backed up sensing the king's sharp spike of anger as the servants in the room watched on in worry.

Gilgamesh's head snapped over to Jarnila, his eyes narrowing in anger as he growls. He could handle this mongrel bothering him, he was used to it by now, but he would not stand for disrespect towards Amani.

"Watch your tongue mongrel! Amani is my Queen, you will treat him with respect!" Gilgamesh said looking at Jarnila who flinches back from his stare.

"Jarnila, apologize at once," Namtar said sternly giving his daughter a disapproving look.

"I-I'm sorry, King Gilgamesh for my disrespect," Jarnila said giving a bow while hiding the scowl on her lips.

"It is not me who you should be apologizing to," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as Jarnila hid a growl.

She was angry, why should she apologize to that man stealer! Gilgamesh was supposed to be her husband, she could sense everyone's eyes on her.

' _Curse him! I need to get rid of him somehow so I can get my rightful place, but how?_ ' Jarnila thought.

"Jarnila," Her father said in a warning tone of voice that promised punishment if she disobeyed.

"I'm sorry...Queen Amani for my disrespect," Jarnila said a bit reluctantly through gritted teeth.

"Hm, you are forgiven but do watch your words form now on," Amani said as he looks away from Jarnila and greeted the king and prince.

Nakia and Enkidu walked over to greet the guests, after a few moments of talking King Namtar and his children were lead to their usual guest chambers but Jarnila's was moved a bit further down on Gilgamesh's orders.

Later that night Jarnila was moving around the ziggurat trying to plan how she could get rid of Amani and take her place as the queen of Uruk.

"I could try threats, no, almost everyone here knows my writing, poison? No, from the rumors I heard it won't work, stab him? No, no! I can't use my dagger it has my name on it, urgh! There has to be a way to be rid of him," Jarnila said quietly to herself as she looked up from her walk noticing she was near the royal chambers.

' _Hm, if I can seduce Gilgamesh I can show him I can please him much more than that submissive male and he'll be rid of him and make me his queen!_ ' Jarnila thought with a smirk as she made her way over to the chamber.

Just as she was about to enter a pair of voices was heard inside, she bit back a curse hearing both the king and the submissive male inside. She couldn't sneak in now, she would have to try another time then. The princess turns and quickly left, not seeing the little bird watching her from a window with glowing green eyes before flying off.

Meanwhile, inside the royal chambers, Amani chuckles as he sat on the bed in only a pair of white sleeping pants while Gilgamesh sat behind him brushing his hair. It was calming and Gilgamesh found it soothing to do plus he got to run his hands through Amani silky hair, they started doing this after arriving in Uruk.

"I don't think there are any more knots in my hair, Gil," Amani said with a small smile as Gilgamesh huffs putting the brush down and wrapping his arms around Amani's waist from behind and resting his chin on Amani's right shoulder.

"I was just making sure," He said in a slightly teasing voice placing a kiss on Amani's cheek.

"Is that so? Hehehe, hm, we should sleep soon we've got a busy day tomorrow not to mention the preparation of the harvest festival coming up," Amani said turning in Gilgamesh's grip to face him.

"Ah, that festival? My mother enjoys that one and the extra offerings she gets," Gilgamesh said with a small chuckle before kissing his queen.

"I think all the gods related to the harvest like this festival, let us hope that nothing causes us any trouble," Amani said pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath.

"With that princess around? Huff, trouble is not far behind the last time she visited my kingdom she tried to re-do my guard's patrol routes which caused a lot of problems not to mention the kitchen, it was the first time Enkidu ever got food poisoning," Gilgamesh said with a small wince.

"Oh? This I have to hear about," Amani asked interested.

"The princess tried to make a butter cake for me but she lacks any skill with cooking, she somehow mixed meat, pure oil, and ashes from the fire into the cake! Urgh, I remember sitting beside Enkidu as we ate and them the desert was brought forth, thankfully I got distracted by a priest while Enkidu, unfortunately, ate a slice of the princess's cake," Gilgamesh said recalling the day, he was very thankful that day for not eating that cake.

"I heard a strange noise making me look back over at my friend only to see him curled up on the floor looking ready to vomit while turning green in the face, he warned me to not eat the cake before actually passing out, of course, everyone panicked thinking the food was poisoned until the poison testators confirmed the food was not," Gilgamesh continued as Amani listened while wincing a bit at the bad food and for Enkidu's poor stomach. 

"I take it no one was happy with Jarnila for that stunt?" Amani asked.

"No, she was banned from the kitchens of her home and here, the cake she made was destroyed by my mages the next day, Enkidu recovered but will not eat any deserts while the princess visits now, at least she was restricted to her room for the rest of that visit," Gilgamesh said with a sigh.

He had a feeling Enkidu would be on guard until the princess left, he wondered if Nakia knew about Enkidu's bad cake encounter yet? He would have to tell him at some point.

"I will make sure to remind the servants in the kitchen to keep the princess out if need be Nakia and I can put up some wards to protect the kitchens," Amani said before laughing a bit as Gilgamesh shot him a look that clearly said 'please do!' it made him smile.

Amani leans over giving Gilgamesh a gentle kiss, the king hums relaxing as he returned the kiss. The king of Uruk ran his hand along Amani's side making the queen shiver a bit, the warm hands caressed his skin making him relax into Gil's hold and enjoy the moment between them.

The two soon pulled apart to do their routine before laying down to sleep, Gilgamesh held Amani close as he entered a deep sleep while the submissive queen lay awake for just a bit longer thinking to himself.

' _An offering? Eh? Hm, I wonder what kind of offering I should give my goddess of a mother-in-law? Hmm, I'll think about it tomorrow I have plenty of time_ ' Amani thought before drifting off into a deep sleep himself.

**MORNING**

Enkidu yawns as he sat beside Nakia, he hums feeling Nakia's hands run through his hair to try and get rid of the knots that built up through the night before the mage huffs and used a spell making Enkidu shake his head at the sudden magic surge.

"Sorry, Enkidu, I should have warned you," Nakia said making Enkidu nod.

"It's okay," Enkidu said blinking the last of the sleep from his eyes as he looked over at Gilgamesh and Amani to see them talking about something as the visiting royal guests arrived for the morning meal.

Enkidu saw King Namtar walk over to speak with Amani and Gilgamesh while prince Ninazu got himself a seat, he looked half-asleep with a bit of messy hair to match, while princess Jarnila tried to get a seat closer to royal couple only to be stopped by her father as he grabbed the closest seat to continue his talk with Gil and Amani.

Jarnila frowns as she moved and got a seat, Enkidu noticed she was wearing a white robe that was a bit revealing mostly on her chest, the being of clay had a feeling that she would be up to no good.

He looked at his mate who saw his look and smiled placing a finger on his lips and pointed over to one of the windows in the throne room, Enkidu looked over and saw a single bird sitting on the window its eyes watching the room.

Enkidu looked back at Nakia with a smirk and nod, the submissive mage chuckles as the food was brought out.

Enkidu ate his food while making small talk with Ninazu as Nakia tried to talk with Jarnila only for her to ignore him, with a shrug Nakia ate his food quietly.

' _Now, let us see how this visit will go shall we?_ ' Nakia thought with a hidden smirk as he glanced over at his brother.

Amani saw him looking and sent him a nod before being distracted as a guard came over to talk with him and Gilgamesh about important matters.

All the while the little bird sat on the window watching the room with beady black eyes, it's focus never wavering as it sat there. 

* * *

DONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter.
> 
> In the next chapter, a few days have passed and someone is up to no good.
> 
> Until then! Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 12: Annoyances and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed and someone is up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate or Harry Potter Series, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 12** : Annoyances and Plans

* * *

**ZIGGURAT**

**5 DAYS LATER**

Nakia sighs as stood in the throne room, Gilgamesh and Amani were currently in the gardens talking with the king of Nippur and Prince about something important. Nakia was busy with the festival planning, he was helping the servants with some of the more difficult matters.

"Right, I want the tables of offerings placed to the right of the throne, each one will be decorated for their respected gods," Nakia said giving out orders making two servants bow and leave.

Nakia turned to a guard beside him.

"Can you get a messenger to tell some of the temple priests of Ishtar and Ninsun to come here to oversee the tables being set up? I do not want the gods to be upset with us after such a good harvest this year," Nakia asked making the guard nod and leave.

"You're working hard," A voice said making Nakia jump and turn around to see Enkidu walking over to him.

"I'm just doing my part to help out," Nakia said 

"Has there been any more trouble lately?" Enkidu asked while glancing around.

Nakia gave a small sigh as he said "Other than Jarnila's sad attempts at flirting with Gilgamesh and a few merchants getting into a dispute," 

"Ah, Jarnila's attempts have been bad haven't they? I heard some servants talking about her latest attempt," Enkidu said with a chuckle.

Since her arrival Jarnila has been trying to flirt with Gilgamesh when Amani isn't around, thinking that she could easily seduce the king but apparently she did not get the news that Gilgamesh does not have eyes for anyone other than Amani. 

Everyone, from the guards to servants and locals, could see that Gilgamesh was fully devoted to Amani. So Jarnila was annoying everyone with her ways, Enkidu was sure his little mate had a few pranks planned in the long run for the woman.

"Yes, yesterday she tried to seduce Gil in a rather revealing outfit with her hinting at giving him a 'private dance' while I was talking to Gil about the recent mage recruits in the library, I thought for a moment he used a spell to teleport out of the library with how fast he left," Nakia said shaking his head.

"King Namtar has been keeping her in-line the best he can, while Ninazu is avoiding his sister," Nakia said while Enkidu steps forward and wrapped his arms around Nakia's waist.

The red-head smiled as Enkidu kissed his forehead saying "Why don't you take a quick break? I'm sure nobody will mind," 

"Hm, a break sounds good but only a short one! The last time I had a break with you, my love, it ended up being longer than necessary," Nakia said with a small scolding look at his husband though it lacked any heat behind it.

Enkidu chuckles unwrapping his arms from around Nakia's waist and leads him away.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Gilgamesh hums as he sat in the private gardens of his home with Amani as they have their evening meal outside, Nakia had informed them that he was taking care of the minor tasks of the festival that needed doing with Enkidu's help this let the royal couple have the afternoon to themselves.

The king looked over at Amani and saw him eating a plum slice, he was sat with his legs tucked under him and the flowers behind him made his beauty stand out. Gilgamesh smiled as he noticed a rose bush near them, he reached over, and being careful of the thorns he plucked a single red rose out he carefully removed the thorns and looked the rose over.

He then looked back at Amani and spoke.

"Amani," He said making Amani look over only to blink as Gilgamesh leans over and placed the rose behind his right ear.

Amani blushed a bit saying "Gil, I never expected you to be such a softie when it comes to romance,"

"Only for you and you alone, Amani," Gilgamesh said leaning over so their faces were close to each other.

"Hm, I love you Gil," Amani said softly a small smile on his lips as Gilgamesh reached up and held his chin as they closed the gap between them with a kiss.

It was gentle and slow, neither wanted to dominate the other. Lips moved against each other as Amani moved his hand to hold Gilgamesh's making their fingers interlock, the king hums enjoying the warmth and peace of the moment.

When the need to breathe became a problem the two pull back panting lightly, Amani rested his forehead against his kings. Moments like this made the stress of being a Queen well worth it.

"Oh, King Gilgamesh!" A voice said making the two pull back with a sigh from Amani while Gilgamesh growls.

"Does that mongrel have to ruin our peace and quiet!?" Gilgamesh growls as princess Jarlina came into view looking around.

"How did she get past the guards? This is the private garden, no guests are allowed here," Amani said using his magic to make an orb with a message inside, he sent it off to find the guards.

Jarnila then spotted them and walked over, her eyes held a flirty look in them when gazing at the king, she then noticed Amani and for a moment a glare was aimed his way. Amani kept a calm look as the princess gazed at the blanket with food and drink on it, she gave a smirk.

"What are you doing here, princess?" Gilgamesh asked tightening his grip on Amani's hand.

"I was looking for you King Gilgamesh, I was hoping to ask you about something," Jarnila said her tone of voice meant to be entrancing and alluring but the king saw right through it.

"Is it an important matter princess Jarnila?" Amani asked making the woman look at him.

"Speak up mongrel! You are disturbing mine and my Queen's time together," Gilgamesh said a bit of bite in his tone of voice.

"Um, I need to speak with the king alone since it's trouble related to my kingdom," Jarnila said stumbling over her words.

"Hm, King Namtar has not told me of any troubles lately in Nippur in our talks," Gilgamesh said remembering the many chats he has had with the king of Nippur.

"Well, I, uh," Jarnila said her cheeks turning a bit red in embarrassment at being caught off guard.

"If there are troubles with your kingdom princess Jarnila then ou speak to your father about them, it is his kingdom after all," Amani said as he reached down and picked up a goblet of wine and took a sip.

"O-of course," Jarnila said while Gilgamesh waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Leave now princess before I have you detained for trespassing into my private garden," Gilgamesh said a clear threat in his voice making Jarnila grit her teeth but she bows and quickly left.

"She wasn't very subtle was she?" Amani said amused.

"No, she was not," Gilgamesh said with a sigh before grunting as Amani placed his drink down and grabbed his shoulder.

Before Gilgamesh could speak he found himself laying down with his head on Amani's lap, he hums before chuckling as Amani held an apple slice to his lips. He accepted the slice as Amani ran his hand through his hair letting the king relax as the two went on with their afternoon.

**MEANWHILE**

"Damn it! I can't do anything when they're both together," Jarnila said as she made her way through the hallways of the ziggurat.

She went back to her room and began planning on how to get the king alone, she began thinking of the rules of royalty when she remembered one rule.

"Yes, that's it! If I can just get the king to sleep with me and I end up bearing fruit then he will have no choice but to make me his queen and get rid of that male," Jarnila said with a smirk before frowning.

"But how am I going to ensure that I bear fruit? Wait, the mages have potions and such for that, hm, I'll also need something to increase the king's lust so it will make thins easier for me," Jarnila said as she walked over to her bed and picked up her travel cloak and left her room.

She managed to leave the ziggurat grounds and using her cloak she hid as she looked around the market place for the items she needed, she couldn't get the potions from the mages in the ziggurat since they would question why she would need them and report her to Gilgamesh right away and ruin her plans.

She checked a few stalls but found them lacking until she arrived at one where a mage was selling some potions to a couple, walking over she saw it was just the items she needed.

"Welcome to my stall, what can I help you with?" The man asked as Jarnila smirks.

"I need a potion that will ensure I get pregnant and one to help my...partner with getting into the mood," Jarnila said as the man gave her a raised eye-brow but since he was a traveling man he thankfully, in Jarnila's case, did not recognize her.

"I see, having trouble bearing a child I know just the potion," He said moving over to his shelves and pulling a small pink bottled potion out.

"This potion here is a strong fertility potion, within a few days you will be bearing the child that you seek," The man said as he placed the potion before Jarnila.

"As for your partner, hm, how strongly do you need the potion to be?" The man asked.

"He has...trouble getting into the moon recently," Jarnila said thinking back to how the king has not reacted to her charms.

"Ah, one of those cases I see, a strong lust potion for your partner," The stall owner said as he looked around before he pulled out a small purple bottled potion.

"Here we go," He said and placed it down and gave Jarnila her price which she paid.

"I wish you luck in getting the child of your dreams," The man said waving as Jarnila left with potions in hand.

"Another happy customer," The man said before moving on to another customer, he was very busy with the upcoming festival this year.

**ZIGGURAT**

Once Jarnila was back in the ziggurat she went to her room and put her cloak away, she had the potions now she just had to work on her timing.

"Now the best time to do this will be during the festival, I can slip the potions into Gilgamesh drink, everyone's attention will be on the festival so no-one will see me sneak away the king and have my way with him, this plan is perfect," Jarnila said.

The festival was tomorrow so all she had to do was sneak into the kitchen and find the goblet of wine that belonged to Gilgamesh and spike his drink, she knew from the past festivals that he always kept a golden goblet just for festivals in the kitchen locked away since that goblet came from his mother. It was the king's way of showing his respect to his mother by drinking from it.

With her plan made Jarnila hid the potions and left her room, she headed towards the bathing area to relax before she put her scheme into action.

**NEXT DAY**

**LATE AFTERNOON**

After a long day, Jarnila saw her chance to sneak down to the kitchens, all say she had been waiting for her chance. Her father was busy teaching her brother something while that royal mage was doing a list of last-minute tasks with the Queen as the king was sorting the guards out with his clay being friend of his.

She looked around to see the servants leaving the kitchen with arms full of food, nodding she came out of her hiding place and made her way over to where the king's goblet was kept.

"Soon, this place will be mi-eh? Wait! Since where are there two!" Jarnila said pausing as she saw two golden goblets instead of one!

"Curses, which one is the kings again?" Jarnila asked herself looking between the goblets full of wine.

"I'll just do both of them, either way, the king is mine," Jarnila said as she undid the potions and poured the liquids into both goblets and mixed them up.

Nodding she looked around as she heard footsteps and quickly left while drinking the rest of the potions for herself.

Back in the kitchen a servant rushed into the room and looked around in a bit of a panic until she saw the goblets on the side and relaxed walking over to the cups.

"Phew, for a moment I thought no-one had these ready," She said picking the goblets up and taking them from the kitchen.

**THRONE ROOM**

Gilgamesh smirks as he stood beside Amani as the festival started, his queen was talking to Ninsun who had arrived to inspect her offerings personally and to see how her son and sons-in-law were doing.

Nakia had snuck off with Enkidu to the table with buttercake so he had a feeling they won't be seen for a while, knowing his friend Enkidu would set up their own little celebration in the garden to avoid any trouble.

"My king, my Queen, your wine," A servant said approaching with his personal golden goblet and Amani's new personal goblet for festivals.

He took the drinks and dismissed the servant as Ninsun looked over and smiled at seeing the cups.

"I remember when I first gave you that cup," Ninsun said as Gilgamesh gave Amani his cup.

"Yes, it was for my first festival as king," Gilgamesh said as he did a small cheer with Amani and his mother and took a sip of his drink.

"Hm, the wine is very sweet this afternoon," Amani said licking his lips.

"I brought my best wine for the occasion," Ninsun said with a smile as she looked over at her tablet of offerings.

"Oh? What's that? Excuse me my dears but something has caught my eye, I'll talk to both later," Ninsun said before leaving to check her offerings out.

"Let's get some food before it's all gone," Amani said with a small chuckle at his mother-in-law's actions.

Gilgamesh shook his head but agreed with Amani as they left the thrones and had some food, Amani got to hear of some local gossip and some of the new trends in Uruk while Gilgamesh talked with some mages about a new temple he wanted set up.

However, halfway through the festival, Gilgamesh began to feel strange. He felt hotter than normal, his mind kept wandering and his clothing began to feel rather restricting. He ran a hand through his hair which was flat at the moment as he looked over at Amani, he took in his queen noticing how he seemed to be tugging at his clothing while his cheeks flushed a bit from the wine.

Gilgamesh licked his lips as he noticed the way Amani's muscles flexed as he moved, how his veil/crown swayed as he moved and brought attention to his silky hair that made Gil's hands twitch to run through it. He growls a bit walking over to Amani getting his attention.

"Ah, Gilgamesh, I was just about to come and look for you, do you think we can head to the gardens? The room is starting to feel quite crowded," Amani said making the king nod.

"Of course, come, let us relax before we retire for the night," Gilgamesh said as Amani nods and bit the ladies he was talking to a good evening before following his husband out of the throne room.

' _Ah, my body is so warm, ugh, I-I need to do something_ ' Amani thought as he felt a rush of heat hit his body again.

He looked at Gilgamesh who seemed to be in a heated state as well, he felt his body react as they arrived at the main garden letting the cool breeze hit his skin making him groan.

He felt his hands tremble a bit as he turned to Gilgamesh and steps closer to him wrapping his arms around Gil's waist, he felt the heat coming from his love and gulps feeling his body react.

"Amani," Gilgamesh said making Amani look up to meet Gilgamesh's gaze which was full of heat.

"Gilgamesh," Amani said before gasping as he found himself pressed against a tree.

His lips were soon caught in a kiss that made something snap in them both, Amani's arms wrapped around Gil's shoulder as the king's hands trailed down his chest and waist caressing and groping as he went making Amani moan.

The queen moves so his knee rubbed against Gilgamesh's groin making the king growl into the heated kiss, Gilgamesh pulls back to catch his breath as Amani pants his face red as he licks his swollen lips.

"Ah, Gilgamesh I need you, uh," Amani gasped as the heat became intense his body trembled as a light sweat broke out across his skin.

"And I need you, Amani, let us quench our needs," Gilgamesh said picking Amani up and left the gardens.

He took the quickest route back to the royal chamber and somehow managed to avoid running into anyone. By the time they arrived in their chamber both were beyond reason as jewelry was thrown to the floor, Amani took his headpiece off and placed it aside before yelping as he was picked up and placed on the bed.

"Are you ready?" Gilgamesh asked his voice husky and promising pleasure, his eyes heated as he pinned Amani to the bed.

"Let us bathe in pleasure, my love," Amani said his own voice low and seductive the heat making his desires plain to see.

"I will make sure you bathed in the highest of pleasures," Gilgamesh all but purred as he pulled him into a heated kiss.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a lemon! So, if you guys don't like lemons or yaoi scenes then don't read!
> 
> You have been warned!
> 
> So, in the next chapter, lemons, and surprises.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 13: Passion and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have lemons and surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Warning! This chapter has yaoi and lemons, if you do not like it then skip the lemons or go to the next chapter, you have been warned.
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter** **13** : Passion and Surprises

* * *

**ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Amani groans as he lay on the bed, his hands gripping the fabric as Gilgamesh kissed from his lips down to his neck. The feel of his lips on his neck made him tremble, he pants looking down seeing that they were still dressed. 

"Gil, still dressed," Amani said arching up a bit as Gilgamesh licked his neck.

Getting what Amani wanted Gilgamesh pulled back and pulled his clothing off as Amani rid himself of his own clothing, the fabrics were thrown to the floor in random directions. Amani grunts as he moved onto his side and took the moment to place his right leg over Gil's shoulder, he bit his lip feeling the tip of his husband's dick at his entrance.

"Ugh, no teasing or prep tonight?" Gilgamesh said his voice strained as he used a hand to grab Amani's leg, he moves to nip at the tempting flesh leaving a mark behind.

"Ngh, I think you know the answer to that, ugh!" Amani said before groaning loudly as Gilgamesh pushed forward entering him.

"That I do!" Gilgamesh grunts as he pushed until their hips met while holding Amani's leg, the position hit that part deep in Amani right away.

"Ah, ahhh! Gil! Mhp," Amani yelled rather loudly before jolting as Gilgamesh began moving.

Amani moans as he held the fabric below him tightly, his body was burning and full of pleasure as he moved his hips making Gilgamesh growl a bit. Whatever this sudden heat was it was increasing their pleasure and sensitivity, Amani gasped when Gil shifted slightly and ground into him.

He soon picked up the pace, the power behind his thrusts became stronger as he kept hitting that one spot in Amani that was making the mage tremble and yell in pleasure.

"Ah, ha! Gilgamesh, ngh, so deep," Amani moans his face red as his hair stuck to his forehead and neck.

"Your close aren't you? Ha, I can feel you getting tighter around me," Gilgamesh groans as he began moving this time faster as he focused on hitting that special spot.

He was close as well, he growls as the heat surged through him. He moves to lean over Amani, this made Amani's legs spread further letting Gil go deeper as he kissed Amani, the sub moans as he wrapped an arm around Gil's shoulders.

"Ah! Gilgamesh!" Amani yelled as he arched reaching his limit and staining the bed white.

"Amani!" Gilgamesh grunts as he hit his end as well and pressed into Amani, he pants leaning on his arms over Amani who pants feeling the warmth fill him below.

' _Ah, the heat has lessened but it's not gone_ ' Amani thought as he looked at his love when an idea hit him.

He nudged Gil making the king look at him before moving and pulling out, Amani shivers at the loss of contact before he sat up.

"Gil, can you lean on the wall?" Amani asked gesturing to the head of the bed.

"Oh? Like this?" Gilgamesh asked moving so he sat leaning on the wall, he grunts as Amani moved and sat on his lap.

Gilgamesh held Amani's waist and back while the queen held onto Gilgamesh's shoulders, Amani groans as he shifted and sank down on Gil who released a shuddered breath as the heat surrounded him again.

"Not satisfied are we?" Gilgamesh asked with a smirk as Amani licked his lips.

"We've got all night my dear, besides, ah, this heat won't let us rest, hm," Amani said as he moved slowly.

"Well then, let's keep going until the heat is gone then," Gilgamesh said pulling Amani into a deep kiss as another round started between them.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Ah! Yes! So close! Gil!" Amani yells as he sat on his hands and knees while Gilgamesh pounded into him from behind.

The bed was a mess, parts of it were ripped from Amani biting it or holding it too tightly. Amani's body was covered in a layer of sweat and his back, neck, and shoulders were covered in love bites. His hair was wet and a mess and he was sure he was going to have to bruises on his hips from how hard Gil was holding him.

Gilgamesh was also in a state, scratch marks on his shoulders and chest, he had love bites on his neck and a bite mark on his right shoulder where Amani bit down rather hard and his hair was a mess and wet from sweat. 

"Amani, fuck! Together," Gilgamesh growls as he leans over Amani and pushed in deeper making Amani arch up with a yell.

"Ahhh!" Amani yelled as he came hard adding to the already messy bed while Gil groans loudly as he came once again inside his queen.

After a moment Amani's arms gave way and his upper half collapsed onto the bed, he pants trying to regain his breath. He winces slightly as he felt Gilgamesh pull out of him letting his body fall onto his side, he felt the bed move as Gilgamesh lay beside him also catching his breath in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Amani hums as he felt the warmth below, he felt so full now, he lost count of how many times they came but with how sore he felt it was a lot. They would definitely need to bathe in the morning, Amani sighs as the heat that started it slowly left his body.

"Hm, it's gone," Amani mutters as he felt Gilgamesh kick the messy covers off the bed.

"I'm surprised at how long the heat lasted, we've been at it for most of the night it seems," Gilgamesh said as he pulled a big soft sheet from his gates and lay it across them.

"I wonder what caused it?" Amani asked before Gilgamesh kissed him gently making him smile.

"We'll figure it out later, for now, lets sleep," Gilgamesh said pulling back.

Amani nods as he slowly drifted off to sleep as Gilgamesh held him in his arms before the king fell asleep, both were unaware of the changes in Amani as his magic flares around his waist before going silent.

**NEXT DAY**

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you two looked like you had a scuffle with a pride of lions," Nakia commented after seeing the love bites Amani had and the scratches on Gilgamesh.

The king smirks as he ate the morning meal while Amani was blushing as Ninsun teased him, Enkidu was looking on fondly beside Nakia though chuckling at his comment.

"Amani is as fierce as one too," Gilgamesh said lowering his robe a bit to let Nakia see the bite mark on his right shoulder which was hidden by the fabric. 

Nakia shook his head as Gil hide the bite mark from view, he was about to return to his meal when a noise from Amani made everyone look over only to see him covering his mouth looking a bit sick. Ninsun was rubbing his back as he tried not to throw up.

"Amani? What's wrong?" Gilgamesh asked while gesturing to the servants making them rush over to check the food but found nothing wrong.

"Ah, my apologies, I had a sudden wave of sickness, I must have eaten too quickly," Amani said after a few deep breaths as his stomach calms down.

"Be careful, you might end up with a stomach ache later," Nakia said making his brother nod while everyone relaxed.

Amani gave a sheepish smile as everyone returned to the meal, he glanced around noticing prince Ninazu quietly talking with the submissive Mage who was blushing a lot. How cute, he then saw king Namtar looking to be in the grasp of a bad hangover. Oddly enough, princess Jarnila was absent this morning, maybe she was still sleeping? 

Amani hums before returning to his meal, this time eating at a more moderate pace to avoid any more bouts of sickness. 

The day went on as normal with Gilgamesh and Amani doing their duties though Amani did feel strange, Gilgamesh must have sensed something was off as well since he kept checking on Amani.

When the day ended Amani was preparing his night clothing when he stumbles clutching his waist and mouth as another wave of sickness hit him, he gags almost falling to his knees.

"Amani!" Gilgamesh said as he moved and quickly caught Amani before he could hit the ground.

"My stomach, ugh," Amani said while Gil places him on the bed.

"This is the second time, we'll go to the healer tomorrow they will have something to help your stomach," Gilgamesh said before undressing Amani and slipping his night pants on.

"Goodnight Gil, I love you," Amani said as the covers were pulled over them.

"I love you too, Amani," Gilgamesh replied softly as they shared a kiss before falling asleep.

**5 DAYS LATER**

Okay, Gilgamesh was normally not a person to worry about little things but when it came to his queen he was well in his right to worry, he frowns watching as Amani threw up the morning meal while Nakia tended to his brother.

"My king it is best to take Amani to see the healer," Nakia said a frown on his lips as he had a thoughtful look.

"You know something?" Enkidu asked curiously as Nakia hums while Gilgamesh leads Amani away.

"I have a hunch as to what might be going on with Amani but I want the healers to double-check to confirm my theory," Nakia said making his husband nod.

"I see," Enkidu said looking after his friend, he hoped whatever Amani had was not bad for his health.

With the royal couple, the two were in the head healers chamber. Amani was laying down as the healer, a woman called Badia, was using her magic to look the queen over as Gilgamesh stood close by looking on with worry in his eyes.

"Hm," Badia looked Amani's stomach over but found nothing wrong she was about to pull back when her magic alerted her to something making her hands move lower.

Her eyes then widen a bit before she calms and pulled back.

"Well, good news and bad news my queen," Badia said stepping back letting Amani sit up as Gil moved to his side.

"The good news is you are not sick but the bad news is your going to be sick for the next month or so until the new life inside of you settles down a bit," Badia said with a smile shock the king and queen.

"New life? Wait! You mean I'm pregnant!" Amani said in shock as Gilgamesh stood in shock and seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"Why yes, congratulations are in order those potions you both took certainly helped in making this new life," Badia said as she crossed her arms snapping Gil out of his shock.

' _I'm going to be a father! Wait, potions?_ ' Gilgamesh thought looking at Badia sharply.

"What potions? We have not had potions recently," Gilgamesh asked while looking Amani over, he was happy to become a father but that happiness was overshadowed by worry at the mention of these potions.

"Oh? My scan has down you both have had a fertility and lust potion 6 days ago," Badia said while remembering something making her frown.

"Someone spiked our food and drink?" Amani asked looking at Gil.

The king narrows his eyes in thought, he had a feeling of who would spike the golden cups, normally during a festival an assassination could happen but this person was not trying to kill them. No, they were after something else.

"Lust and fertility? Hm, Badia? Has anyone else come here with those potions in them?" Gilgamesh asked looking at the healer who nods.

"Why, yes, princess Jarnila came here yesterday with those potions in her body," Badia said crossing her arms.

"Though she looked rather pale when I told her that she was pregnant, she then left rather quickly muttering to herself," Badia said blinking at the king as he suddenly cursed in anger.

"That mongrel! She tried to spike my drink in order to sleep with me and make her bear a child," Gilgamesh said as Amani's eyes widen.

"Of course, since Jarnila is a princess and if you were not married she would be made to marry you to prevent a war between the kingdoms," Amani said remembering the rule.

"But since I am married this counts as her trying to break the treaty our kingdoms hold, I will need to inform the king of this treachery," Gilgamesh said with a growl before calming as Amani grabbed his hand.

"Now the question is who did Jarnila sleep with? We will need to find the sire of the child and inform them," Badia said as she held her chin.

"Um, excuse me?" A quiet voice said making the head healer look over to see a young boy, around 11-years-old, who was the child of the head cook if Amani remembered correctly.

"You may approach child," Gilgamesh said as the boy nods and walked in looking a bit nervous.

"What brings you here young one?" Amani asked gently with a small smile.

"I-I was coming here to ask healer Badia about the healing herbs for Abum's leg when I heard you talking about the princess, um, I saw something she did at the festival," The boy said blushing a bit.

"Go on," Gilgamesh said keeping his tone of voice firm but gentle as to not frighten the boy.

"S-she was acting funny, her face was all red like when Abum had too much wine then she started making funny words towards Asim and th-then she started kissing him and pulling him somewhere," The child said as Badia walked over and patted his shoulder.

"It looks like my vice-captain will be getting a child soon," Gilgamesh said looking at Amani who nods as they looked back at the child.

"Thank you, child, you've helped us with a very big problem," Amani said getting off the bed making the boy nod.

"We will take our leave now, we have a mongrel to sort out and to deliver the news that three people are going to be a father, grandfather, and uncle," Gilgamesh said as they left the room.

Amani chuckles at his king before glancing down at his waist he gave a fond smile and gently rubbed his waist before looking forward as they went to the throne room, he couldn't wait to tell Nakia and Enkidu about the new family member.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Nakia, after being told the news, was very happy that his little theory was correct. He was already making plans on gifts for the future prince or princess of Uruk with Enkidu, the clay being was just as excited about the baby as Gilgamesh. He had never seen a pregnant submissive before so it was going to be an experience.

Right now though Gilgamesh had called in an emergency meeting with king Namtar, Enkidu was sitting beside Nakia enjoying a cup of water when a loud yell made them look over at King Namtar who looked torn between furious and happy.

"She's what!?" He said wide-eyed.

"She used potions on our drinks and has slept with Gilgamesh's vice-captain, as a result, we are both pregnant," Amani said sitting on the throne beside his king.

"Both of you?" Ninzun said looking at the queen who nods.

"I am carrying as well," Amani said placing a hand on his waist.

"Congratulations Queen Amani, I just wish this was under better circumstances," Namtar said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

The queen nods as Nakia spoke up.

"I have also had a bird keep watch on Jarnila, through the bird's eyes and ears I have heard some rather disturbing plans from her," Nakia said as Enkidu nods.

"Yes, one of them involved her getting Amani into an accident to harm or even kill him," Enkidu said making Gilgamesh growl a bit.

"Oh, what's next? Making an affair?" Namtar asked looking so done with everything.

"Actually, Jarnila's second plan if the potions didn't work was to use a potion or spell on Amani to make him sleep with Ninzun," Nakia said as both the males mentioned turned a bit green in the face.

"I'd rather face the goddess of the underworld, no offense prince Ninzun but my heart is already taken," Amani said before jumping as he found himself on his king's lap.

"Just as mine is," Gilgamesh whispered into Amani's ear making him blush but smile as he felt Gil's hands rest upon his waist.

"None taken your majesty, besides I've just started courting Abdel! I don't wanna ruin that, uh-oh," The prince said before realizing he said too much as his father rounded on him.

"Abdal? The apprentice? When were you going to tell me this! Details now!" The king said making his son sweatdrop at his protective father.

"Ahem, I think we are getting off-topic here," Nakia said making Namtar and Ninzun look over.

"Right, my apologies," Namtar said as he got his composure.

"We have evidence of Jarnila's crimes but her punishment is going to be difficult since she is carrying new life at the moment," Gilgamesh said making Enkidu nod.

"We cannot give her a punishment that could put the new life at risk," Enkidu said even if Jarnila was guilty the child she was now carrying was not.

Amani held his chin in thought, something that would benefit both parties without causing problems for their kingdoms. He hums as an idea grew in his head before he nods and looked up.

"I believe I have the perfect punishment for Jarnila," Amani said making everyone look at him as he smirks.

* * *

_Done!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Cliffhanger! Mean I know but Jarnila's punishment will be revealed in the next chapter.
> 
> I have also recently discovered Disney Twisted Wonderland, hm, wondering if I should make a Fate crossover with it? Or try something else? So many ideas!
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	16. Chapter 14:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this, Jarnila is getting her punishment. I hope you guys are looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 14** : Announcements

* * *

**ZIGGURAT**

Amani hums as he sat upon his throne, his usual outfit in place as he looked around the throne room. Beside him sat Gilgamesh, he was giving out orders as Nakia was helping some priests and Enkidu was standing near King Namtar and Ninzun keeping an on them while checking on Nakia from time to time.

"My king, everything is ready," A guard said stepping forward, he had light brown hair with a hint of blonde mixed in. His eyes were dark brown and he was fairly muscular with slightly tanned skin.

"I see, that you for informing me Billah, how are you feeling about all of this?" Gilgamesh asked as he leans on his throne while watching his vice-captain.

"A little nervous but I'm glad to be getting something out of the situation, at least I'm helping my kingdom in another way," Billah said as he scratched his cheek.

"I wish you the best of luck Billah," Amani said making the guard nod with a small smile.

"Thank you, my queen," Billah said as he moved to stand by the king's throne as the room went silent.

Gilgamesh stood up and got everyone's attention.

"My people! I have an accouchement to make, yesterday I received the greatest of news from my healers!" Gilgamesh said his voice carrying across the room.

People began muttering among themselves wondering what the news was, some seemed to quickly catch on as smiles appeared.

"At this moment and time my Queen, Amani is carrying our child! The heir to Uruk and your future king or queen!" Gilgamesh revealed making gasped and cheers break out.

Amani smiled as he placed a hand on his waist while his brother moved to stand by his thone with a smile, they nodded to each other before looking back at the scene as Gilgamesh held up his arm making everyone silent once more.

"However, before my kingdom can celebrate a great crime must be brought forth! One that nearly cost us our alliance with Nippur," Gilgamesh said as he gestures to his guards making them open the doors to the throne room.

Two guards walked in holding Princess Jarnila between them, she was struggling a bit cursing them only to go silent as she saw the room full of people, she paled even further when she saw the king and queen with her father and brother looking very displeased with her.

She was brought before the thrones and held there as Nakia steps forward and spoke.

"Princess Jarnila, you have been brought forth for the crimes of potioning the king and queen of Uruk in order to sleep with the king and Kill Queen Amani," Nakia said as she gulps.

"I-I've done no such thing, what proof do you have?" Jarnila asked trying to put on a brave face.

"We have witnesses of you trying to get between the king and queen during your stay here along with the attempts of trying to seduce the king to sleep with you," Nakia said holding a stone tablet.

"There is also the fact that we had the personal goblets of the king and queen checked and found the potion traces in the cups and inside the king and queen, we also had healer Badia confirm this and she told us she found the same potions in your body," Enkidu said speaking up from his spot.

"Lust and Fertility potions, it made us rather hot and bothered but I must thank you, princess, if not for this little stunt then my kingdom would not be getting it's new heir," Gilgamesh said a mocking smile on his lips.

"What!?" Jarnila said in shock her eyes wide in disbelief.

"My queen carries our child, just as you now carry the child of my vice-captain Billah," Gilgamesh revealed making Jarnila flinch as her father steps forward.

"Jarnila because of your actions you could have doomed our countries to war, I'm very disappointed in you," Namtar said his eyes hard and face stern.

"B-but!" Jarnila tried to speak but her father's face made her go quiet.

"Normally I would have you beheaded for such crimes but due to the circumstances, a different punishment has been decided for you," Gilgamesh said with a grin.

"Jarnila, since you are carrying the child of Billah you will be marrying him tomorrow where he will then return to Nippur to watch over you and to make sure that you don't cause more trouble for both of our kingdoms," Amani said calmly while Jarnila jolted back as if struck.

"What! No! You can't do that! I was supposed to be the Queen of Uruk!" Jarnila yelled as she glares at the queen.

"Jarnila! cease at once! Do you know what your actions almost did? It almost broke the treaty of our kingdoms and could have caused a war! You will have no say in this matter, you will marry Billah and as of right now you will be stripped of your right to the throne, should anything happen to Ninzun, gods forbid it, then your child will be the one to inherit the throne," Namtar said finally losing his temper.

"No! Noooo! This can't be, my plan was perfect! Argh!" Jarnila yelled her face red in anger as she struggles only to be hit with a wave of nausea making her stop and steady herself.

"The wedding will be held tomorrow afternoon, Nakia and Enkidu will make sure everything is ready by then," Amani said as he gestures to the guards making them nod and drag the princess away with her yelling and complaining.

"I wonder where sister went wrong growing up? We were both treated fairly and we're equally spoiled by our parents, so what happened?" Ninzun asked crossing his arms as the throne room slowly emptied of people who left to spread gossip and the news.

"I do not know my son, but I hope the child she bears turns out more like the father," Namtar said as he walked over to Billah.

"I know it is sudden soldier but welcome to my family, you are doing our kingdoms a great service," Namtar said as the two shook hands.

"I'm happy to help and having the chance to be a father, I hope my presence might calm the princess down a bit as well," Billah said as he got a nod from the Nippur king who looked at Gilgamesh.

"My apologies once again for this mess, King Gilgamesh," Namtar said.

"There is no need for apologies after the criminal has been punished, justice has been served and consequences realized, just be sure to keep her in line from now on," Gilgamesh said as he stood up and turned to Amani.

"I understand, come Billah," Namtar said as he went over to his son with Billah close behind to meet his new brother-in-law.

"At least it's over now," Amani said as Gilgamesh held out his hand which he took and stood up.

"Let us go and relax in the gardens, with Jarnila out of the way we can now relax without her ruining it," Gilgamesh said leading Amani out of the throne room.

"How about another meal in the garden? We can have a private celebration of our own," Nakia said as he and Enkidu followed them.

"That sounds nice, I'll send a message to the servants to prepare us some food," Amani said as he created a ball of mist and put his message inside before sending it off.

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing with the servants occasionally bring food and drink while some brought tablets that needed immediate attention, some servants were even bringing gifts from the people for the king and queen. Some items were related to babies and children, it was quite clear that the people of Uruk were excited.

"I wonder how Ninsun will take the news?" Amani asked as he lay in bed on his front with only a blanket covering his lower half while Gilgamesh walked over in a simple pair of white pants while rubbing his hands together with special warm oil.

"Mother will be delighted, she has been hinting at wanting a grandchild for a while, it wasn't until I met you that I really started to think about children of my own," Gilgamesh said as he stood beside the bed and reached down.

Amani groans as Gilgamesh began to rub and massage his muscles, he was a bit surprised by Gilgamesh wanting to do this but he was enjoying it and he knew his husband was enjoying it since he got to relish and enjoying touching his body.

"Really? Hehehe, have I really changed you that much? Ah," Amani said with a small hiss as a knot in his leg vanish.

"For the better I suppose, I find life more enjoyable now, being able to share my greatest pleasures with you makes my burden easier to bear," Gilgamesh said as he moved down to Amani's foot and ran his finger down his sole making Amani giggle a bit.

Amani knew what Gil was talking about, his burden as the linchpin of humanity, a being made to be both human and god to remind the mortals of their place. Sometimes his two third godly nature and instincts got too much, this happened during his 'youthful' years before he met Enkidu. His tyrannical ways and lustful urges running wild until Enkidu calmed him down, giving the king someone to rely on and trust.

His two sides would always clash, unable to reach a balance until he met Amani. Gil had revealed one night that Amani calmed him, his presence soothed and calmed his godly side while pleasing it and appealing to his emotional and sensitive human side. 

'Then again, Gilgamesh has changed me as well' Amani thought with a soft hum.

He was no longer a personal servant that followed orders, instead, he was now a queen and giving the orders. He had a kingdom to protect and this had done wonders for his magic and confidence, but soon he would be protecting something else as well.

"What are you thinking?" Gilgamesh asked as he worked on Amani's lower back.

"Hm? Just about us, I can't help but wonder how much things will change with the baby on the way," Amani said as he smiled.

"Whatever changes happen we will face them together, do not forget Nakia and Enkidu are more than happy to help," Gilgamesh said as he pulled back to put more oil on his hands.

"Oh, they are happy, knowing Nakia he'll work on a special crib just for us and ward it to the underworld and back in protection and alert wards," Amani said in good humor before grunting as Gil worked on his shoulder muscles.

"That he will, he did the same for the prince of Larsa," Gilgamesh said as he got a knot out of Amani's shoulder.

"We'll need to send word to them of the news," Amani mutters before yawning a bit as his relaxed body caught up with him.

"We'll do that tomorrow after the wedding," Gilgamesh said as he finished doing Amani's shoulders and neck.

He pulled back and cleaned his hands as Amani rolled onto his back, his eyes slowly closing as he tried his best to stay awake. Gilgamesh gave a soft chuckle as he climbed on the bed and pulled the covers over them, he kissed Amani's forehead making the queen hum.

"Sleep, Amani, you need all the rest you can get," Gilgamesh said as he watched his lover fall asleep.

"I love you, my beloved emerald, my queen," Gil whispered as he moves and held Amani close before slowly falling to sleep himself.

**NEXT DAY**

"Enkidu? Have you seen Abiah?" Nakia asked as he stood in the throne room looking around at the wedding preparation.

"She told me that she's getting the last of the food brought through now," Enkidu said as he guided some servants on some flower arrangements. 

"Okay, the last thing that needs to be done is the bridal clothing and getting Billah ready," Nakia said as he sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Hm, Namtar is making sure his daughter is getting ready while Ninzun and his new lover are helping Billah get ready," Enkidu said as he finished his task and went over to Nakia, he wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled into his neck.

Enkidu took in his lover's smell of flowers and trees, it always reminded him of nature. He grins moving to nip at Nakia's neck making the mage jump with a small squeak, he made the cutest noises when startled.

"Enkidu! Later, we don't have time to get carried away in pleasure," Nakia said his cheeks flushed red.

He loved it when that color graced his cheeks, a color only he could put there, it suited his mate even more in the throws of pleasure and knowing that he was the cause of it. Just thinking about it was getting the clay being excited but Nakia was right, they didn't have the time at the moment.

"Of course but later," Enkidu said moving so his mouth was near Nakia's ear.

"Your all mine to pleasure and worship," Enkidu whispered making Nakia shiver at his seductive tone of voice.

Enkidu pulls back with a smile as Nakia got a hold of himself, he sent Enkidu a small glare that lacked any heat before clearing his throat.

"I'm going to go and check on King Namtar, behave dear," Nakia said before walking off leaving an amused Enkidu behind.

"Yes love, hm, I wonder if the priestesses or priests have any new oils or ideas we can use later?" Enkidu said before he wandered off to find one of the priestesses to talk to.

A few minutes later Amani and Gilgamesh entered the throne room, both in their usual royal outfits. Amani hums as he saw that everything was ready, they went over and sat on the throne only to get a surprise as a group of children ran over.

"Your majesties!" It was the children of the servants and guards who lived in the ziggurat.

"Hello little ones," Amani said with a smile as they smiled and giggled.

"We heard the news, that your gonna be an Ummum and the kings going to be an Abum," A little girl said excitedly.

"That we are," Gilgamesh said leaning on his hand as he watched his queen with the children.

"Can we play with them when they're big enough?" A little boy asked shyly.

"It will be a while before that happens, the prince or princess will be very small for a while and unable to play," Amani said getting a round of nods.

"Oh! We made this with help from the mages," An older girl said as she held out a gift.

It was a small lion, it looked to be made from fabrics sewed together and stuffed with some kind of softer fabric. It was a bit messy and some bits were off but a lot of thought had been put into it, Amani smiled as he accepted the gift and looked it over.

"It's amazing little ones," Amani said as he placed the toy on his lap and leaned over to hug the children.

"Hm, that is a very interesting idea, who came up with it?" Gilgamesh asked eying the toy.

"We all did," The children said before looking at each other and giggling.

"Hehehe, this idea could have merit in the future, I will have a mage write it down and see if it can be made into other animals for children to enjoy," Gilgamesh said while thinking of other ideas, plus, he was going to need to start working on items for his own child to enjoy.

The children nod as they soon ran off to play, Amani kept the toy on the armrest of his throne as they tended to their duties for the morning.

When the time came for the wedding a priest stood ready as Billash stood before him, he was dressed in fine robes to show his new status as the king of Namtar's new son-in-law. he was a bit nervous but he looked ready to face the challenges ahead for both of the kingdoms, the doors open and King Namtar walked in leading Jarnila in her white and blue wedding robes. She looked rather reluctant but a stern look from her father made her shut up on any complaints.

The ceremony happened without any incidents and the kings updated the treaty between their kingdoms, Jarnila at least would be saved the shame of being a princess who bared a child with no father around. 

Billah stayed by his new wife's side and made sure to keep her away from Amani and Gilgamesh, prince Ninazu introduced his new lover Abdal to Amani and Nakia. The apprentice mage got on well with them and even got some tips on how to handle his princely lover making the two blush quite a bit.

The biggest event that happened that day, apart from the wedding, was Ninsun coming to visit.

"My son! My priests have told me that a wedding has taken place this day?" Ninsun asked as she appears in the throne room.

"Yes, mother, a wedding to prevent Uruk and Nippur from going to war," Gilgamesh said as he looks up from a tablet.

"Why would a wedding be needed? You and Namtar are on good terms," Ninsun asked walking over and nodded to Amani who nods back in greeting.

"Well, princess Jarnila tried to potion Gilgamesh only to end up getting both of us during the festival, this has lead to both of us carrying," Amani said smiling.

Ninsun went to speak when Amani's words registered in her head, she was silent for a moment before her eyes went wide in shock. Then a wide joyful smile grew on her lips, Gilgamesh seeing the signs quickly covered his ears as his mother let out the loudest squeal/yell to ever grace the Ziggurat's walls.

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMOTHER!!!" The yell nearly shook the ziggurat at how loud and happy the goddess was.

Amani laughs ever as he was pulled into a hug from the yelling happy grandmother to be who began babbling on about gifts and clothing, how they had to make a crib worthy for their grandchild while Gilgamesh cleaned out his ears but watched on fondly as his queen and mother talked about children.

"I take it Ninsun has found out?" Enkidu asked walking into the room with a slightly limping Nakia, though the clay being had some bite marks of his own on display on his neck.

"Yes, I may need help rescuing my queen," Gilgamesh joked as he gestures to his mother and Amani.

"Hahahaha! I think we will need to worry about her gifts more than anything," Nakia said as he walked over to make sure Ninsun didn't go overboard and hug the air out of his brother in happiness.

Enkidu walked over and talked with his friend while their lovers and Ninsun talked away, each one enjoying their time together.

* * *

_ DONE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, it was fun to do.
> 
> Also, I have a request for anyone who is a manga artist or an upcoming. You see, I really want this story or Ancient love to have a manga adaptation but I'm rubbish at drawing.
> 
> My biggest dream is for one of my stories to have a manga version, for those who have trouble reading or they like to read mangas more than stories. I just want my story to be enjoyed, to bring a smile to someone's face after a long day.
> 
> So, if there is anyone out there who want's to practice doing manga's(Even if it's just for fun) contact me and I'll let you use my stories. My dream gets fulfilled and the person doing the manga gets to practice or improve their skills.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, a time skip and a prince is born!
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	17. Chapter 15: A Joyful Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a time skip and a prince is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate Series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 15** : A Joyful Occasion

* * *

**ROYAL BED CHAMBER**

**9 MONTHS LATER**

Amani hums as he slowly awoke from his deep sleep, his body felt heavy as he blinks the sleep from his eyes. He was about to sit up when he felt a sharp pain in his lower half, he hissed a bit making him look down at his waist which was no longer flat and currently rather swollen and round.

Amani gave a small chuckle as he heard a grunt from Gilgamesh who was facing him, his own waist against his pregnant one thus resulting in him being kicked and waking him up.

"Hehehe, good morning Gil," Amani said softly as he watched Gilgamesh slowly awaken.

"Hm, little mongrel kick me again, hm," Gilgamesh grunts as he opens his eyes blinking the sleep from them.

Amani giggles as he felt another kick making Gil give a mock glare at his waist, the king reached over and rubbed his waist making the kicking calm down.

"Morning Amani looks like this little one is as lively as ever," Gilgamesh said with a yawn. 

"They are, hm, it looks like we awoke early again," Amani said as he glanced around noticing that the sun has not long peaked the horizon. 

"Oh? We don't have to get up right away then," Gilgamesh said as he sat up with Amani who winced a bit when he felt a small kick to his ribs.

Over the months of his pregnancy has been very interesting, the start was not that bad with help from his brother, Ninsun, and his husband and friend he managed to keep his temper from flaring or sudden crying. Poor Enkidu didn't know what to do when Amani broke out into tears one day while Gil was having a training session with some soldiers, mostly to find guards for Amani and their future prince or princess.

Nakia was a big help with Ninsun when it came to the later stages, Nakia because he has been through this with Queen Lapis and Ninsun because she's Gil's mother. Amani could still remember his cravings for certain foods which often got some double takes, apples mixed in with buttercake, and mutton being one of them the double-take he got from Ninsin for that made him chuckle.

When his waist started to get bigger was also when the assassin's started showing up, they were dealt with by Enkidu and the guards. One assassin tried to attack Amani when he was in the gardens with Ninsun only for her to unleashed her 'grandmothers wrath' upon the unlucky soul, Gilgamesh who had arrived at that moment almost broke a rib from laughing as his mother decided to turn the man into a cow, a bright pink one at that she's been hanging around Nakia too much.

Aside from assassin's, there had been cute moments, Nakia making baby items with Ninsun, Enkidu as taking lessons from a healer who was also a mother of herself on how to handle babies. Amani also caught Gilgamesh being shown by his mother how a baby should be held, which caused him to coo a lot it was sweet of him.

But the most heart-melting thing to happen was when their baby did it's first kick.

**FLASHBACK**

Amani hums as he sat on his throne while looking some reports over, guards stood nearby as Gilgamesh was talking to some priests while other nobles, priests, and priestesses stood waiting to speak with them about matters.

Amani was about to speak when he felt something, something moving. He then hissed as he felt a sharp hit-making his clutch at his waist, his eyes widen as he realizes what that sharp hit meant.

His sudden hiss of pain made the priest he was talking to jump.

"My king!" The priest said making Gilgamesh look over only to see Amani clutching his waist.

"Amani, are you alright?" Gilgamesh asked standing from his throne and moving to Amani's side.

Only to grunt as Amani's hand shot out grabbing his arm making the king fall to one knee as Amani placed his hand on his swollen waist, the room went quiet as Gilgamesh went still. His eyes then went wide as he felt it, the faintest touched against his palm. Something trying to push against him, a smile grew on his face as he looked up at his smiling queen.

"Did you feel that?" Amani asked making Gil nod.

"I did, the little one is moving," Gilgamesh said as he reached up placing both hands either side of Amani's waist before placing his forehead against Amani's waist.

He chuckles feeling another kick against his hand, they were not even born yet and already so full of energy.

"Hello little one," Gilgamesh said softly his smile gentle as he felt Amani run his hand through his hair.

The other people in the room couldn't help but smile at the scene of their king and queen, a touching moment that made the other adults of children smile as they remembered their children.

Amani smiled as he stroked Gil's hair, his heart felt it was melting at seeing Gilgamesh do this. It was so loving and sweet, he felt another kick that hit Gil in the forehead making the king chuckle.

Gilgamesh soon pulled back and stood up he leans over and gave Amani a kiss before pulling back and taking his place back on his throne, his hands interlaced with Amani's as they got back to their duties but at a more relaxed pace.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What are you thinking of?" Gilgamesh asked as Amani moved to sit in front of him as he summoned a brush from his gate.

"Just remembering our little ones first kick," Amani said letting Gil brush his hair.

"Hm, that was a wonderful moment," Gilgamesh said carefully getting rid of the knots in his queen's hair before stilling as he sensed a flare of magic before his own messy hair was dealt with.

"Oi, watch in with the magic use remember what the healer said?" Gilgamesh said poking Amani in the side making him giggle.

Later into his carrying the healer had told Amani that he was not allowed to use too much magic since it could affect the child, his magic was also helping in the growth of the baby and protecting it.

"I know, small bits of magic are still allowed though," Amani said making Gil huff before he focused back on Amani's hair.

After a few minutes, Amani's hair was without any knots letting Gilgamesh run his hand through the silky locks without a problem.

"Oh!" Amani suddenly grunts as he felt a hard kick making his clutch his waist.

"Hard kick?" Gilgamesh asked as he moved to be in front of Amani.

"Y-yeah, the hardest one yet," Amani said rubbing his waist.

"Those hard kicks have increased over the past few days," Gilgamesh said with a small frown before shaking his head.

' _Still, I best alert the healers and birthers to be on stand by, he could be ready any day now_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he looked over at the window and noticed the sun was higher now.

"We best get ready to start our day," Gilgamesh said getting off the bed before helping Amani up.

With a bit of help, Amani got his lower clothing on before putting on his upper clothing by himself as Gilgamesh went to get his own clothing sorted out, Amani hums as he put his headdress on and adjusted his hair. He paused to tug at his jacket, his chest was slightly swollen due to his chest producing milk, unlike a woman's chest a submissive's milk sacks were a bit deeper inside the body so when they filled it gave the appearance of a raised chest.

"Do we have any important meetings today?" Amani asked turning to Gilgamesh.

"No, other than m head guard wanting to see me about patrol route today should be a calm day," Gilgamesh said as he adjusted his clothing as Amani walked over.

They link arms as they left the room, they met up with Nakia and Enkidu on their way to the throne room for the morning meal.

Nakia hums as he sat beside his husband glancing around at the stationed guards and some older priests taste-testing the food in case of poisoning, he saw a priestess not far from Amani's throne who Nakia recognized as one of the birthing healers. She must be keeping an eye on Amani since he is close now.

After the morning meal, Nakia was taking a walk with Enkidu around the garden. They were having fun talking about the most recent gossip or some new games that Nakia had heard from the children, Enkidu chuckles as Nakia told him about one of the new games when he heard worried talking.

"Hm?" He looked over only to see the healer that has been by Amani's side the past few days.

"Enkidu?" Nakia asked noticing his attention was elsewhere and followed his gaze only to see the worried healer.

"Ah, that's the birthing healer that's been watching Amani," Nakia said making Enkidu turn to him.

"She looks very worried," Enkidu said making Nakia nod as they walked over to the pacing female.

"This is not good, not good at all!" The woman said pacing she was muttering other things as well.

"Is something wrong?" Nakia asked making the woman jump and turn to him.

"Ah! Lord Nakia, Lord Enkidu, you startled me," The woman, known as Alya, said holding a hand to her chest.

"Our apologies," Nakia said as Alya relaxed.

"You look troubled," Enkidu asked making the healer nod.

"Yes, I have just received news that we're almost out on ingredients to make the repelling charms and healing potion for the birthing chamber," Ayla said making Nakia nod.

The repelling charm was made to keep out evil spirits or magic from attacking the birthing parent from danger and to keep the child safe, it also alerted the mages if something was wrong so the problem could be dealt with. The healing potion was usually used after birthing to help recover.

"Why not send a servant into the market below?" Enkidu asked as Alya shook her head.

"All the servants are busy and most of them are helping to set up the chamber, I can't go myself since the king has ordered me to be by the queen's side at all times, I need to be there now in fact," Alya said worriedly.

"Hm, why don't we go into the market and get the items? Besides I need some ingredients myself," Nakia said making Alya relax as she nods.

"Thank you, Lord Nakia, it will be a big help," Alya said giving the two a bow and pulled a list out from her chest of all places and handed it to the royal mage before leaving.

"I didn't know women could hold things in there," Enkidu said with a raised eyebrow at what he saw.

"Women can get very creative, I remember Queen Lapis hiding important items in her when traveling in case of bandit attacks," Nakia said with a chuckle.

"Come on, let's go and get these ingredients," Nakia said as he grabbed Enkidu's hand and lead him away.

**MARKET PLACE**

**AN HOUR LATER**

In the market place, Nakia and Enkidu were busy looking at the many stalls set up, Enkidu was carrying a bag that held the items the healers needed and Nakia had his own bag of ingredients. They would have headed back right away but Enkidu got distracted by a new stall set up by a traveling merchant, then Nakia got distracted with him.

Nakia hums as he looked at some necklaces that he could sense had some protection charms on them, he was debating on if he should buy one for his brother or not when a chirp got his attention.

He looked over to see the bird that helped him to keep an eye on Jarnila, the little bird flew down to him making him lift his hand to let the animal land on his finger.

"Hello again my little friend," Nakia said smiling thanks to his magic he could understand animals.

{ _Nature one, I overheard bad ones nearby_ } the bird said making Nakia frown.

"Bad ones? Show me," Nakia asked making the bird chirp as it took flight.

"Enkidu! Follow me! Hurry!" Nakia said his voice urgent making Enkidu look over, he was confused but nodded, Nakia looked up as he followed his bird friend.

Nakia pants as they arrived at an ally where the bird lands and chirps, the mage nods as he used a spell to hide their presence. The two looked around until they saw two shifty looking men, by their clothing Nakia knew they were assassins.

"Has the queen's condition changed?" The first one asked getting a nod.

"The queen is getting closer I'd say tonight or tomorrow with how on edge everyone is," The second man said.

"Good, when the queen starts you head in and poison the drinking water and I'll go to the chamber," The first man said making the second nod as he was handed a pouch of poison.

Enkidu gave a low growl before Nakia nudged him and gestures to leave, the clay being nodded and left with his mate. They quickly went back to the ziggurat to warn the guards and Gilgamesh.

**LATER THAT DAY**

It was later into the afternoon when Gilgamesh nearly had a heart attack when Amani went into labor, they had been dealing with a problem when Amani suddenly yelled in pain as his water broke. Gilgamesh all but yelled for the healers and birthers as he picked Amani up and took him to the birthing chamber.

The guards rushed to their stations as the birthing chamber protections went up and soon the Queen's yelling filled the halls, Gilgamesh stood outside the chamber waiting and standing guard himself.

While that was going on the two assassin's Nakia and Enkidu saw snuck into the ziggurat, the first went to the window below the birthing chamber while the second made his way to the kitchen where the water for the queen was being prepared.

The assassin going for the water enters the kitchen and looked around, he saw no one around as he made his way over to a bowl of water and pulled the poison-filled pouch out. 

"Ahhhh!" He suddenly yelled as he was up into the air by an invisible force and rope wrapped around his limbs stopping him from moving.

"Got you," Nakia said as he steps out with a smirk as he held his staff at the ready the rings clinking together as he walks.

"Ah! You're the royal mage!" The assassin yelled in shock as Nakia smiled.

"Why yes I am, your an assassin sent to kill my brother and my future nephew or niece and that won't do," Nakia said as he clicks his fingers making the guards run in and detain the assassin.

Outside the birthing chamber, the second Assassin smirks as he walks over to the wall and started to climb up it only to yell as a chain suddenly wrapped around his leg and pull him to the ground, the chain then wrapped around his body as Enkidu walks over to be in his view.

"There he is, take him to the cells to await his punishment," Enkidu said as four guards rushed forward and grabbed the man and dragged him away.

Enkidu looked up at the window to the birthing chamber and winced slightly at Amani yelling, it sounded very painful. Enkidu shook his head as he went inside and met up with his mate.

They both went to Gilgamesh as he stood waiting, he looked over at them as they got closer.

"Enkidu, Nakia, I see that you both have dealt with our problem?" Gilgamesh asked getting a nod.

"Yes, the rats are gone," Nakia said before looking at the birthing chamber doors.

"Any news on Amani?" Enkidu asked making Gilgamesh sigh.

"A healer told me that he's in the first half of labor, he's not showing any bad signs," Gilgamesh said running a hand through his hair.

"Gods this is torture! He's in so much pain right now and I can't do anything to help him," Gilgamesh said with a growl.

"This could take all night, I'll have a servant bring some chairs and food to here," Nakia said as he went to do that while Gilgamesh and Enkidu stood watch.

**NEXT DAY**

**EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING**

Amani's labor lasted all night, Gilgamesh during this sat outside the chamber. He fell asleep at some point while Nakia sat asleep on a chair next to him, the guards had changed shifts during this time and a few of the older healers as well, Enkidu was the only one able to stay up the entire night.

After everyone awoke and had a small meal the yells dimmed until they could not hear Amani yelling or screaming anymore, Gilgamesh stood tense, worry clear in his eyes.

Then another noise pierced the air, the sound of a wailing newly born baby. Gilgamesh felt a geat relief flood his body as he sighs the tension in his shoulders lessening a bit, the other part of him worry about Amani though was still going strong.

Another moment of silence passed as the baby cries calmed down, Gilgamesh was all but ready to storm in when the door opens and a healer steps out looking tired but happy.

"My king, the Queen is fine and so is the young prince," She said and stepped aside to allow entry.

Gilgamesh nods a smile growing on his lips as he words hit him, a son, he had a son! He quickly enters the room and saw the birthers taking care of some bloody cloths while a healer was giving Amani a potion, in Amani's arms was a wrapped up bundle in white cloth.

Amani pulls back with a sigh as he leans against the wall sitting up, he looks over at his king and smiled. He looked so tired yet so proud of himself as the healer moves away letting Gilgamesh approach the bed and sit beside Amani.

"Are you alright Amani?" Gilgamesh asked he relaxed as Amani nods.

"Yes, just very sore and tired," Amani said before shifting as he moves a bit and faced the bundle to his husband.

"Gilgamesh, meet our little boy," Amani said as he reached up and moved the cloth aside to show their son.

Gilgamesh felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked upon the new life before him, his son's skin was fair and unblemished by the world. His tiny fists curled up against his chest as Gil saw the small tuft of blonde hair on his head, his son whimpers at the change in light making his eyes open to show that he had Amani's stunning eye color.

"He's beautiful, he has your eye color," Gilgamesh said he couldn't take his eyes off him.

"He needs a name still," Amani said smiling as he watched Gilgamesh awed look change into a soft one.

"Nirgal, prince Nirgal," Gilgamesh said making Nirgal look at him with curious eyes as Gil reached up to touch his cheek.

Only for a tiny hand to grab his finger, Gilgamesh smiled as Nirgal coos and kept a surprisingly strong grip on his finger, he noticed Amani struggling to hold their son so he moved and gently took Nirgal from his arms.

"Rest Amani, we'll be right here," Gilgamesh said as he held Nirgal gently like his mother showed him.

"Hm," Amani hums before a healer steps forward and helped him to lay down letting him drift off to sleep a smile on his lips.

Gilgamesh smiled before looking at his son, Nirgal looks back as he tried to reach up and grab his father only to grab air. The king chuckles as he lifted one hand to let Nirgal play with his fingers again, he cared not for the world around him at this moment and time all that mattered right now was his Queen and his son.

In the entryway, Enkidu and Nakira smiled as they watched the touching scene, they dismissed the birthers and told a servant to spread the word of the new prince since Gilgamesh was currently busy bonding with his son.

Nakia nods as Enkidu wraps an arm around his waist, the next few days were going to be stressful but the younger brother knew the king and queen would pull through.

"Welcome to the world, Nirgal the prince of Uruk," Nakia said softly as he rested his head against Enkidu's shoulder as he watched the blissful moment before him.

* * *

_Done!_

_Nirgal is here! Welcome to the world little guy._

_This chapter took a while to do, worth it though. Also, while I was looking into how Mpreg's worked I found this little gem among my research._

_ I don't know who made this but credit to them! I imagine this is what things would have happened if the world evolved with only men around or something like it. _

_ And before I forget Nakia's staff is up below and it is also another bit of fanart by Kieshi(Or Caelru), once again credit to them and I love your work! _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, in the next chapter, 8 years later and a goddess arrives.
> 
> Prepare your tissues for the next one folks! It's not gonna be a happy one.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	18. Chapter 16: Fateful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years later and a goddess arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Get your tissues ready because this is going to be a sad one.
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 16** : Fateful Day

* * *

**ZIGGURAT**

**MID-DAY**

Gilgamesh hums as he sat on his throne watching a priest as he told him about the latest harvest, it was proceeding nicely but the farmers were having a problem with some local animals attacking the livestock.

"Have some guards sent down to deal with the animal attacks, also have some barriers or spells put up to deter any further attacks," Gilgamesh said making the priest bow.

"Yes, my king," The priest said before turning turning and leaving the king.

Gilgamesh was about to get up when a loud noise made him pause, he looks over only to smile as he saw Amani enter the throne room holding the hand of their now 8-year-old son Nirgal.

"Abum!" Nirgal yelled as he saw Gilgamesh and ran over to him making Amani chuckle as Enkidu and Nakia walked in behind him carrying some pillows.

"Nirgal, I see your full of energy," Gilgamesh said getting up and caught his son, he picked him up and let Nirgal sit on his hip on his left side.

"Uncle Nakia was showing me some spells, he said he's gonna teach me when I'm older with Ummum," Nirgal said smiling making Gilgamesh nod as Nirgal held his shoulder.

"He did? Well, you'll have to work hard if you want to rule Uruk one day," Gilgamesh said as he walks over to Amani and gave him a kiss.

"One thing at a time dear, Nirgal is still young after all," Amani said as he pulls back and sorted his headpiece out.

"It's a nice day out, why don't we go and eat in the garden?" Enkidu asked while nuzzling Nakia who giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Not a bad idea, I'll have the food be sent there," Gilgamesh said as passed Nirgal to Amani and went to a servant nearby.

After he came back the group went outside to Gilgamesh's private garden, there Nakia summoned a big blanket and sat down with Enkidu, his brother, Gilgamesh, and his nephew.

While waiting for the food Nirgal somehow got into a play fight with Gilgamesh, Amani watched on amused as Nirgal climbed on his Abum and managed to get him on his back.

"Hey, you rascal!" Gilgamesh chuckles as he tickled Nirgal making his son squeal with laughter.

"No fair! Hahaha! No fair!" Nirgal yells struggling to escape the tickling fingers.

"Uncle help me!" Nirgal yelled making Enkidu smirk as he moves over and in a swift move he freed Nirgal and was tickling his friend.

"Enkidu!" Gilgamesh yelled stiffening his laughter as he got into a wrestling match with Enkidu.

"That was sneaky," Amani said to his son who gave him a cute innocent smile making Nakia shake his head with a smirk.

Soon the food arrives making the two husbands stop or risk their wives' wrath, the meal was peaceful with Nakia talking of recent gossip he heard from the servants or around the city. 

"I also heard from a traveling merchant that - ah!" Nakia said reaching down to pick his goblet of wine up when a shock ran through him.

"Ugh!" Amani grunts clutching at his chest as he too felt a sudden shock.

"Amani, what's wrong?" Gilgamesh asked moving to his side as Nirgal crawled in front of his Umumm a look of worry on his face.

"Nakia?" Enkidu asked wrapping his arms around his mate.

"I'm okay, just...a sudden shock hit me, Nakia too it seems," Amani said looking at his brother who nods.

"Yeah, it felt like something hit me in the chest, what was that?" Nakia asked as he moved to sit on Enkidu's lap.

"I don't know," Amani said as he leans on Gil while hugging Nirgal. 

Whatever that shock was it was gone now but the atmosphere of the evening meal was ruined, so the family finished their meals and went back inside where Amani and Gilgamesh went back to their duties while Enkidu and Nakia kept watch over Nirgal.

Later that night in the royal chamber Gilgamesh was brushing Amani's hair as part of their routine when a knock made them pause, looking over at the door Amani spoke up.

"Who is it?" Amani asked as a little voice responds.

"It's me," Nirgal said his voice a bit muffled.

"Come in Nirgal," Gilgamesh said as their son ran inside and over to the bed in his night pants.

"Can I stay with you tonight, Abum, Umumm?" Nirgal asked.

"Of course, come here, your Abum is just doing my hair before bed," Amani said pulling Nirgal onto his lap.

Gilgamesh smiled as he went back to brushing, his thoughts going back to 8 summers ago when Nirgal was still small. He remembered getting up during the night to help Amani care for him, hearing his first words which had been 'Ummum' to Amani's delight, and seeing Nirgal walk for the first time as well. His mother, Ninsun, had been present that day. Ninsun adored her grandchild, she visited frequently and always brought gifts to spoil Nirgal with.

"Umumm? How did you and Abum meet?" Nirgal asked looking up at Amani.

"Oh, how did we meet? Well, that brings back memories," Amani said as he glanced over his shoulder at Gilgamesh as he put the brush aside.

"It does," Gilgamesh said as he wraps his arms around Amani's waist and rested his head on Amani's shoulder.

"Hm, you see Nirgal, I met Abum when I was a personal servant under King Akram, your honorary grandfather in Nippur, while my brother served Queen Lapis," Amani said stroking Nirgal's hair.

"Is that where your funny red outfit came from?" Nirgal asked getting a nod.

"Yes, my funny red outfit is from those days, where was I? Ah, yes, one day your Abum came to Nippur with your uncle to make a treaty and this is when we met each other for the first time," Amani said as Gilgamesh hums.

"When I first saw you that day I thought you and Nakia were beings made by the gods as well," Gilgamesh mutters making Amani blush a bit.

"Hush you flirt, during your Abum's stay we became close though we did have trouble with a princess called Aisha from Larak, she tried to take Abum for her own," Amani said making Nirgal gasp.

"No! Bad princess," Nirgal said wide eyes making his parents chuckle.

"Yes, bad princess, she tried to make a love potion to get Abum but we caught her in the act and she got her punishment, though before her final day was the day we married, wasn't it Gil?" Amani said looking at Gilgamesh who smirks pulling him into a kiss.

"Yes, it was a very _entertaining_ day," Gilgamesh said with a small growl hinting at what else he found entertaining on that day making Amani's cheeks turn a deeper red.

"Huh?" Nirgal said confused.

"That's something for another time, come on, time to sleep Nirgal," Amani said firmly making Nirgal pout but comply as Amani waved his hand putting the lights in the room out.

The family settled down into bed with Gilgamesh on the right and Amani on the left with Nirgal snuggled in between them.

"I can't get over how perfect you both are," Gilgamesh said quietly making Amani look at him.

"We're perfect together, Gil," Amani said softly as he leans over pulling Gilgamesh into a slow and soft kiss.

"I love you," Both said pulling back making them both chuckle.

"Good night, Gil," Amani said as he slowly fell asleep.

"Good night, Amani," Gilgamesh said as he joined his family in sleep.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

It has been a few days and things have grown tense in the ziggurat, the mages could sense that something was coming and it was setting everyone on edge. Even Ninsun had warned them of a bad omen on the way but her visions had been too hazy to make out what the bad omen was, so now Gilgamesh sat on his throne while listening to a soldier's report as Amani was reading a stone tablet.

Enkidu was playing with Nirgal while Nakia was talking with a healer about something, it had something to do with a new potion the mages wanted to test out.

Just as the soldier finished his report a lot of yelling was heard making the guards get their weapons ready while Nakia grabbed Nirgal and left the chamber to safety as Enkidu guarded his escape, Gilgamesh tensed up his red markings glowing slightly as Amani felt his magic flare ready to be used.

Then the doors to the chamber open with a bang to show a floating woman, she had shoulder-length blonde hair and red eyes, her skin fair and her outfit was a bit revealing. Her aura was powerful and the king and queen saw the necklace she wore that had the symbol of Ishtar letting them know who this woman was.

Ishtar, the goddess of fertility, love, storms, and war.

"So, you two are the king and queen of Uruk, the rumors I heard were indeed true after all," Ishtar said as she floated closer to the thrones.

"What brings you here, goddess Ishtar?" Amani asked being cautious, he had heard stories of this goddess, and none of them good ones.

"What brings me here? Why, you, your majesty," Ishtar said as she pointed at Gilgamesh who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Me? What business do you have with me?" Gilgamesh asked his tone of voice hard and sharp as a sword.

Ishtar gave a coy smile saying "Why I want you to marry me Gilgamesh of Uruk, I can promise you will want for nothing, you can have all the gold and jewels your heart desires and all the people this world will bow to your will and your children will be powerful," 

Amani's eyes widen at her words in disbelief, did she not know Gilgamesh was already married and had an heir! He looked at his husband and saw the anger in his eyes at the goddess for even daring to say that.

"You dare to come on here and demand that I marry you?! When I am not only married to my beloved but I already have an heir!" Gilgamesh said his voice rising with his anger making Ishtar fly back a bit in surprise at his anger.

"Besides if I were not married I would not even think of marrying such a shallow and useless goddess, I have heard of how you treat those that love you, you turn your human lovers into animals when you tire of them, you broke the lion and horse that cared for you! A marriage to you would be a living nightmare!" Gilgamesh all but yelled as he glared at the goddess.

"Not only that it seems you have not been doing your duties as a goddess, but your temple maidens have also told us that the births have dropped and many of your people who prey to you are dying, the other gods have been complaining as well," Amani said as Ishtar's face turned red and darkened.

"You dare to reject me! A goddess who can give you everything you want!" Ishtar yells making Gilgamesh laugh.

"Everything I want? Ha! I already have that, I have my beloved Queen and son, my best friend and brothers-in-law, here is nothing you can give me," Gilgamesh said his words firm as Amani reached over and held his hand in support.

Ishtar grits her teeth in anger, she had come here thinking that it would be easy to sway the king of Uruk to her desires but it backfired and left her embarrassed. She glares at the king and queen.

"You will regret rejecting me! You both will," Ishtar said angrily and darkly before vanishing in a swirl of wind.

Slowly everyone relaxed as news quickly spread of what Ishtar tried to do, Enkidu walked over to his friend as they relaxed.

"So that was Ishtar? I never thought I'd see one as selfish as her," Enkidu said.

"She's trouble, how can she not know that you're married already? By now Ninsun has told all of the gods of our union," Amani said remember Ninsun's bragging to the other gods.

In her words, it was 'her right as a grandparent to brag to others about her cute grandson' most of the gods got used her bragging but some did come back to see if it was true and ended up meeting the demi-god grandson of Ninsun and falling under his charm.

"Maybe she's been asleep the whole time?" Enkidu said while scratching his head.

"Maybe, my friend, let us check on the damage that she might have caused on her way here," Gilgamesh said getting up.

"I'll go and check on Nirgal and tell Nakia what happened, they most likely worrying about us," Amani said getting up and giving Gilgamesh a kiss before leaving the throne room to find his son and brother.

"Come Enkidu, let us go and get this over with," Gilgamesh said making Enkidu nod and follow his friend to check on the damage.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

After finding his son and brother in the gardens Amani told them what happened and helped to calm Nirgal down, apparently, his developing magic sensed Ishtar and marked her as 'bad' which upset the boy.

So now the three of them were walking around the garden and enjoying the nature around them, unbeknownst to them, up above the garden Ishtar had returned still angry and bitter this time with a bow-like device that floated beside her.

"Since you value your queen and son so much, king of Uruk, let's see how you feel when I take them away from you," Ishtar said summoning an arrow and placing it in her device making it glow as she took aim.

She points her arm at the trio below, her aim on the Queen of Uruk and the small child beside them. 

Down below Nakia and Amani felt a flare of magic making them look around until a tug made Nakia look up, he gasped his eyes widening in horror as he saw the goddess ready to fire at his brother and nephew!

"Look out!" Nakia yelled his magic flaring high as he moved right as Ishtar fired her weapon and the arrow split into two flew through the air.

Screams rang out as the sound of flesh being pierced was heard, Amani gasped in pain as fell to his knees an arrow going right through his lower chest. Nakia fell to the ground with Amani on their sides, the nature mage having an arrow through his upper waist from protecting Nirgal and pushing him out of the way.

Nirgal's screams echoed through the garden making the guards come running as up in the air Ishtar was suddenly flying away from swords and other weapons as Gilgamesh unleashed his gates upon her. Enkidu used his chains to send her running away, once they were sure she had fled the king and clay being rushed over to their lovers.

"Amani! No, Amani!" Gilgamesh yelled as he fell to his knees by Amani's side as Enkidu held Nakia.

"G-Gil *cough* ah," Amani tried to speak but began coughing up blood.

"Don't try and talk, the healers are coming just save your strength," Gilgamesh said his voice cracking slightly as tears left his eyes.

"T-they...can't heal..this, too...much is damaged, ah," Amani said he could already feel his legs going cold.

"Enkidu," Nakia said weakly his face pale as Enkidu held him close while crying and whispering to Nakia making the mage smile faintly.

"Umumm! Umumm!" Nirgal yells crying.

"Nirgal...come here...Nirgal," Amani said he wanted to see his son.

Gilgamesh looks up as the guards let Nirgal past and over to his Umumm, Gilgamesh pulled Nirgal close to him so he was between both parents. 

"Gilgamesh, Nirgal...you both...have to be strong...for each other...now, *Cough! Cough!* ah," Amani said as Nirgal hugged him tightly.

"Don't go, Umumm! Don't go!" Nirgal said his voice muffled by Amani's skin.

"Amani," Gilgamesh said trying to be strong, his heart was breaking in two but he had to be strong for Nirgal, he felt his heart beat in pain as he watched the love of his life fade in his arms.

Amani reaches up holding Gil's cheek and with the rest of his strength he gave his beloved king a kiss, Gilgamesh kissed back trying to burn the feeling of the kiss into his memory as he ignored the taste of blood. All too soon it ended, Amani's hand fell limp as his breath became faint.

Gilgamesh faintly heard Enkidu growl and yell as Nakia passed on, the sound of his crying was drowned out as Amani spoke.

"Gilgamesh, Nirgal...I...love you both...so much, I love...you," Amani said before giving a final breath as his eyes close and he went limp.

"Umumm? Umumm!" Nirgal yells as his cries joined Enkidu's.

Gilgamesh grits his teeth as he moves to rest his forehead against Amani's neck base, his tears falling free as he allowed himself to cry silently with his son. He swore, one way or another, he would find a way to end Ishtar.

Around them, the guards, mages, and servants watched on their own eyes filled with tears as the sky dark with clouds began raining as if crying with them as on this day the Kingdom of Uruk mourned the loss of it's beloved Queen and Royal mage.

* * *

_ Done!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaa! I was crying myself making this, I don't like doing sad scenes but it needs to be done!
> 
> This also marks the end of the Uruk Arc, with Amani and Nakia's deaths we now move onto the Fate/Zero Arc.
> 
> In the next chapter, we move to the future as a war beings.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	19. Chapter 17: Command Seals Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, in this chapter, we move to the future as a war beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I'm doing something different. I'll be doing the opening part of Fate Zero but adding in my own twist if you can catch it. But, I will not being be doing the Matou scene! It makes me feel sick and those bugs just made my mind do a solid 'Nope!' moment. But if someone else does that scene I will add it in and credit you for it and also thank you for saving my mental state.
> 
> Also, I'll be adding in some more Oc's hopefully at the end of the next chapter and if not in the next one and heads up this is going to be a long one.
> 
> Now, I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 17** : Command Seals Part 1

* * *

**EINZBERN CASTLE, GERMANY**

**EIGHT YEARS AGO**

It was still in the Einzbern Castle, a snowstorm raged outside as inside a maid was running towards one of the rooms that housed an inbuild chapel. Once at the door she pulls it open and looked inside to see a man there, she pants trying to catch her breath.

The man was sitting down in front of an alter, his hair was short but stood up and was black in color, his skin was lightly tanned from being outside in the sun. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black as he looks up at the woman with blank eyes that had been many things.

"Master Kiritsugu, your child has been born," The maid said as he looks up, his hands tightening together.

In the master bedroom, a woman sat in a large four-post bed holding a baby in her arms, her skin fair like the snow outside. Her red eyes held joy in them and her hair was long and white, she smiles holding a baby girl with fair-skin and white hair.

This was Irisviel von Einzbern a homunculus created by the Einzbern family and currenly a proud mother.

"She's so cute, she's adorable and so small, so very delicate," Iris said in wonder before looking over at her husband.

"Look Kiritsugu, she has your eyes too, she's beautiful I'm so happy that I could give birth to her," Iris said looking back down at the baby girl.

"Iri," Kiritsugu said making Irisviel look over at him. "I...I will be the cause of your death," His voice was blunt but you could hear a hint of pain in his voice.

Iris gasped lightly before giving a smile not seeming to be bothered by his words.

"I know, the Einzberns have dreamed of the day, it is the very reason I exist when I came to know your ideals I made your wish my own, you made me who I am today, you have guided me on my path you offered me a better life than a simple puppet," Irisviel said softly and happily.

"You needn't pity me because I'm apart of you already, so," Iris said only to be cut off.

"But, I have no right...to hold that child, none," Kiritsugu said and from her spot on the bed, she saw her husband's shoulders shake slightly.

"Kiritsugu don't forget, you're striving to make a whole new world where no one cries this is what your whole life has been about, 8 more years and your fight will come to an end and our ideal will become a reality the Holy Grail will save you I'm certain of it," Irisviel said smiling looking up from her baby.

"So take this child, Illyasviel, and hold her close, hold her and be proud like any father would be," Iris said making Kiritsugu look away from the window and over to the bed.

Iris smiles holding out the baby to him, this made him move away from the window as the storm kept raging outside bathing everything in white.

**TORINO, ITALY**

**THREE YEARS AGO**

It shows four men standing inside a building near the town of Torino, the build was big and lavish as a meeting was taking place between members of the church and a fourth member.

"A command seal?" The first person asked he had short brown hair and dark brown eyes that held confusion in them as he looked up from his red marked hand.

This was Kirei Kotomine, he was a member of the church and son to Risei Kotomine, who was standing to the side while beside Risei was a male with shoulder-length silver hair and golden eyes. His build was that of a swimmer with toned muscles and slim build, his height came to around Kirei's eyes and he had on a red top with blue pants and black shoes but the most eye-catching thing was his rather round waist.

This was Chikara Kotomine, a wizard and Kirei's wife and currently 6 months pregnant with their first child.

( _His looks are below_ )

The last person in the room was Tokiomi Tohsaka, a powerful mage and currently educating Kirei on his new hand marking.

"Yes, the mark identifies you as a participant in the Holy Grail war, a stigmata, bestowing on you the power to command a servant, Kirei Kotomine," Tokiomi said before lifting his right hand to show his own command seals.

Kirei then lifted up his own right hand to look at his command seals.

"The Holy Grail War, the battle for an ancient relic that performs miracles, but why me?" Kirei asked as he put his hand down as he looked back at Tokiomi.

"Normally, those chosen by the grail as masters for the servants are experienced and accomplished mages it is highly unusual for someone like you, who has only connections to magic through your wife, to be chosen to participate," Tokiomi said as Kirei took the information in.

"I've heard rumors of this war, I still find it strange to command the summoned spirits of ancient heroes to fight as familiers," Chikara said as he looks between the men, he was a wizard from Japan who worked alongside the church as a hunter to capture rogue mages and magic-users.

Kirei glanced his way, they had met on a mission when a vampire caught Chikara off guard and Kirei saved him. They kept meeting until they became partners and soon lovers, Chikara was the one to introduce Kirei to the world of magic.

"Of course, I know all of this can very difficult to believe but heroes from every age and nation will come back to life in the modern world killing one another for supremacy, that is the Holy Grail War," Tokiomi said.

"Also, there is an unspoken agreement among all involved, to keep this all secret, to ensure this rule is kept someone of the holy church is always sent as an observer alongside a hunter to make sure everything stays a secret," Risei said looking at his son making Kieri turn to him slightly.

"Should one of us really be judging? A secret battle between godless magicians?" Kirei asked as Tokiomi poured himself a drink he offered a cup to Kirei who declines it and he did bother to ask Chikara since the glare he sent the mans way made his opinion known.

"A mages association member or even a member of the wizarding society would be too partial to one party to ensure fairness and so once again just as we did some 60 years ago we've recruited your father to watch over and referee our battle," Tokiomi said picking his drink up.

"My father will be coming to Fuyuki?" Kirei asked slightly shocked before looking at Tokiomi.

"But wait, how can this be considered fair? It's a conflict of interest for the overseer's child to also be a participant," Kieri said.

"Tokiomi?" Risei said making the mage nodded.

"Perhaps it's time we got to the point," Tokiomi said as he started to walk.

Getting a bit nervous Chikara moved to Kirei's side, the man wrapped an arm around Chikara's waist and watched his father and Tokiomi closely.

"Kirei, everything we've spoken of thus far is just the official background of the Holy Grail war, however, there is an additional reason I've introduced you to Mr. Tokiomi Tohsaka here today," Risei said as he began to walk as well so both Tokiomi and Risei began to circle Kirei and Chikara.

"And what would that be?" Kirei asked narrowing his eyes.

"Actually, we found proof a long time ago that the holy grail that will appear in Fuyuki is not the sacred relic that belonged to the son of god," Tokiomi explained.

"So I gathered otherwise an order to retrieve it would have been given to us of the Eighth Sacramento Assembly," Kirei said as he looked between his father and Tokiomi.

"Be that as it may, Fuyuki's Holy Grail is far too powerful to ignore, it is an omnipotent wish-granting device who knows what disasters it could unleash if it happens to fall into the wrong hands," Risei said as Tokiomi spoke up.

"In which case, the best course of action would be to ensure that the Fuyuki Grail falls into the right hands, hands that would not misuse it," Tokiomi said as he glanced at Kirei and Chikara.

"The Tohsaka's are a family of mages but they are mages with a long history of friendship with the church we know what kind person Tokiomi is and more important than anything else the Tohsaka's ultimate intention for the grail are plain and honorable," Risei said as he held his arms behind him.

"To reach the Root, that is the Tohsaka families soul desire but the Einzbern's and Matou's have both forgotten the wish we once shared with them and have other less altruistic plans now," Tokiomi said making Chikara shift a bit only to wince as he felt a kick in his waist.

Kirei felt it and moved a hand to rest on Chikara's waist, the magic-user sighs but was still tense.

"It goes without saying that the plans of the other masters will be even worse, who knows what dark desire they may harbor for the power of the grail should they obtain it," Risei said a hint of worry tinting his words.

"That does not sound good," Chikara mutters this talk was making him uneasy.

"With that being said, I assume that the goal of my participation is to ensure Tokiomi Tohsaka's victory rather than to prevail myself?" Kirei asked as Tokiomi nods.

"To achieve that goal we will conduct ourselves in a manner that will maintain the appearance of us being enemies, however, we will actually be working together in total secrecy to soundly defeat the other five masters and assure our victory in the end," Tokiomi said as he glanced at Chikara.

"That being said we have also requested that Chikara be sent to Fuyuki to assist Risei, he is a skilled hunter and will be vital back up if something were to happen," Tokiomi said making Chikara gasp and clutch his waist out of reflex while Kirei tensed up.

"Don't worry, I will make sure your family will stay safe," Tokiomi said making them relax a bit.

"And so Kirei, you will officially be transferred from the church to the mage's association where you will become my student," Tokiomi said making Kirei nod.

"The orders have already been issued," Risei said as Kirei glanced over to him.

"You will go to Japan and study the principles of magic and become a mage of sufficient strength and skill to command a servant in the Holy Grail war in three years' time when the battles begin," Tokiomi said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Now then," Tokiomi said as Risei spoke up.

"Do you have any questions for us Kirei?" The father asked his son.

"Only one, how does the Holy Grail go about selecting its masters? What kind of criteria does it use?" Kirei asked as he looked at Tokiomi while Chikara was wondering the same thing.

"Hm, the exact criteria it uses are unknown but it chooses those masters who need it most," Tokiomi said as he stared at his drink.

"So all the participating masters have a reason for claiming the grail?" Kirei asked.

"Not necessarily, I'm told that in the past there were cases where command seals appeared on those whom you would never have expected," Tokiomi said before looking at Kirei a look of understanding passing through his eyes.

"Oh, I think I understand you're still puzzled at being chosen to be a master by the grail aren't you?" Tokiomi asked as Kirei stood in silence at his words.

It was true, he was puzzled as to why the grail chose him, his only wish right now was to protect his growing family and to see his child. So, why him? 

Shaking his head he gave his consent before leaving with Chikara, he needs to head home and pack his things it seems.

**FUYUKI CITY**

**ONE YEAR AGO**

It was night time in Fuyuki was inside one of the many hotels a figure stood watching the city below.

The person was a young man around 19-years-old with chin-length spiky brown hair and light blue eyes, he had a runner build and fair skin, he had a casual grey suit on and on the back of his left and was a set of command seals.

"Derek, observing are we?" A voice said making the now named Derek turn around.

"Just checking things out, Dad, this place won't be peaceful in a year's time," Derek said walking over to his father, David Granger, head of the Granger mage family in England.

"No, it won't be," David said as he shook his head, he was in his early 30's with short black hair and blue eyes and he too wore a business suit.

"Speaking of the event, has it arrived?" Derek asked making his father nod.

"Yes, it took a while but the artifact arrived today," David said walking over to the table in the room where a package rested.

Derek walked over and knelt down, he quickly tore open the packaging to show a black box. Smiling he reached up and opened the box to show the top part of a staff that had been worn down with time and age but still magically powerful.

"With this, we'll get a powerful Caster servant, I just hope nothing goes wrong," Derek said as he closed the box and stood up turning to his father.

"I do as well," David said as he sat down with his son to talk about the Holy Grail War all the while inside the box the staff head glows with magic.

**NOW, PRESENT DAY**

Back in the Einzbern castle, Kiritsugu was sitting at his laptop looking some information over while Irisviel was looking out the window at the snow.

"It's finally here," Kiritsugu said making Iris look over at him.

"What does it say?" She asked walking over.

"It's a report from the spies I sent to the London Clock tower, it says that the Grail chose a master from within the tower, the headquarters of the mage's association," Kiritsugu said looking the information over.

"Who is it?" Iris asked looking over her husband's shoulder.

"A rather big problem, the nephew of Kayneth El-Milloi Archibald a ninth-generation mage, the nephew is from the branch family Archisorte, Ethan El-Milloi Archisorte," Kiritsugu said before frowning as he came across some information.

**MEANWHILE**

"I can't believe he made a fool of me!" A young mage said as he walked through the halls of the clock tower from his recent lesson.

"Waver, calm down, you know how Uncle gets when he's in class," A soft voice said belonging to a young man who walked beside his friend trying to calm him down.

The young man had fair skin with mid-back length platinum blonde, almost silverish blonde, hair that had slight curls in it. His features were delicate but noble and his eyes were a light violet in color, he was around 6'8" and had a runner's build with feminine curves giving him an androgynous appearance. He had on a button-up white shirt with a grey jacket and blue jeans with black shoes, on his jeans he had a brown belt and on his hands currently were some black gloves.

( _His looks below_ )

This was Ethan El-Milloi Archisorte, nephew to Kayneth and the first of the El-Milloi family to be born with both a magic-user magical core and mage's magic circuits. He as also a submissive male from his mother's side making powerful in his own right, he was the current pride of the El-Milloi mages.

"I know but still is that any way for a teacher to act?!" Waver said still a bit upset, sure he was friends with Ethan but Waver and Kayneth never really saw eye to eye but Waver still respected the man for his talents it was just his attituded that needed changing.

Ethan sighs as he looked at his watch, he shook his head saying "I have to head back, when you get back I'll share my notes with you,"

"Okay," Waver said as he kept walking while Ethan waves and ran back in the direction of the class.

Waver grumbles still a bit upset only to yell as he collided with a man carrying packages, he grumbles in pain at the sudden collision.

"Oh! I'm sorry, are you alright?" The man asked concered as Waver looks up.

"I'm fine," Waver said making the man nod before he realized something.

"You're in the Spiritual Advocation department, why aren't you in class?" The man asked making Waver jolt a bit not wanting to get caught.

"Well, uh, Mister Archibald asked me to run an errand for him, that's why I was in a hurry," Waver quickly said and gave himself a mental pat on the back for it when the man brought it.

"I see, that's great! Would you mind giving this to him when you go back to class?" The man asked pointing at a book-sized package on his trolly.

He then picked it up and handed it to Waver who nods saying "Okay, sure why not," 

"Just make sure he gets it, it's supposed to be important," The man said walking off down the hallway.

"It's important?" Waver repeated as he looked closely at the package details.

"Package origin...Macedonia?" Waver said before his eyes widen as he remembered something that Ethan mentioned to him in passing.

He looks behind him and with determined eyes, he got up and made his way in a different direction.

* * *

_Done!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I'm liking how this is going, I was a bit unsure if doing the opening like this was okay but I like it.
> 
> I hope you like my Oc's and how they have changed things, for one, Kirei is not vacant-eyed like in the show but does have a protective streak. Along with Ethan being the master, plus the Grangers are here! How exciting!
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, war preparations take place.
> 
> Until the next chapter, Ja Ne!


	20. Chapter 18: Command Seals Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, war preparations take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed by now there are going to be a lot of male pairings in this story. But not to worry there will be some normal and female pairings later down the line.
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 18** : Command Seals Part 2

* * *

**CLOCK TOWER LIBRARY**

Waver grunts as he put down a lot of books onto the desk he was using, he was currently in the library doing some research.

After looking through some books he found what he was looking for, he found the thing relating to what Ethan had mentioned a few days ago when he started wearing those gloves.

"This is it, so it seems that those rumors and what Ethan said about him preparing to fight in some kind of mages tournament in the far east are true," Waver said before glancing at the package he took.

He then looked back at the book he had as he read what he found.

"The Holy Grail War, according to the legend 200 years ago the Einzberns, the Makiri's, and the Tohsaka's, collectively known as the three first families, worked together to summon the Holy Grail said to have the power to grant any wish and eventually succeeded," Waver read as he turned the book's page where the legend takes a turn.

"But the Grail would only grant one of the families supplications, their cooperation quickly turned to violent and bloody conflict, that was the beginning of the Holy Grail War," Waver said before it shows him getting more books and looking at more sources.

"Ever since then, once every 60 years, the Holy Grail appears in the city of Fuyuki, it selects seven mages and magic-users from across the globe to compete for it and grants them powers each magically summons a heroic spirit known as a servant," Waver said before looking at the seven pictures in the book.

"Archer, Saber, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Berserker, divided into these seven classes of warriors, the servants guided by their masters fight each other to the death in secret battles to determine who is worthy to win the Grail," Waver said leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"So it appears that this grail war is a battle of pure strength, where stupid titles and influence mean absolutely nothing, that looks like it's the perfect place for me," Waver said with a smile before he noticed something in the book.

"Wait, in order to summon a servant some kind of relic related to them is needed to act as a catalyst, a relic?" Waver said before looking at the package meant for Kayneth, now that he knew all this it was most likely the package was for Ethan.

"Sorry Ethan but I'm not letting this chance pass me by," Waver said feeling a little guilty but he opens the package and looked inside to see a small black chest, he opens it and grins when he saw the red fabric inside that looked very old.

**TOHSAKA MANOR**

**TOKIOMI'S WORKSHOP**

Kirei hums as he walked into his mentor's workshop, behind him was Chikara now with a flat waist and wearing his usual clothing when in his homeland.

( _His clothing below_ )

Chikara hums as he saw Tokiomi cut off a piece of paper from a device.

"That device always strikes me as being indecent," Kirei said making Tokiomi give a small chuckle, not bothered by his words.

"There's a report from the clock tower, it looks like Lord El-Milloi has acquired another relic for his nephew, his participation in the war is certain now," Tokiomi said making Chikara nod.

"I've heard of the nephew, he's among the first of the El-Milloi line to be born with crests and a magic core, not only that but he's a submissive as well making him a tough opponent indeed," Chikara said since sub males in the wizarding world are more powerful due to their large and potent magic reserves.

"It still troubles me that one of the slots are unaccounted for," Kirei said making Tokiomi turn to the couple.

"Don't worry, when the time comes the grail will select seven regardless of skill, the ones it selects to round out the group are, well, often weak and inexperienced, don't concern yourself," Tokiomi said moving around the table.

"Speaking of matters of real concern Kirei, Chikara, I trust that no one followed you or saw you enter the mansion?" Tokiomi asked making Kirei shake his head.

"No familiars or devices, visible or invisible, are watching us or this mansion right now, on that," Kirei said only to be cut off as a figure appears behind them.

"You have my guarantee, no matter what tricks or deception they use no one can deceive the eyes of Hassan, the spy heroic spirit, there is no trace of anyone following my master or watching this house, please you can put your minds at ease," Assassin said as he gave a bow.

"If a servant has been manifested by another master my father is certain to be aware of it, the other mages and magic-users will not take action at least for a little while longer," Kirei said looking at his servant.

"Assassin, you may g, continue guarding the surrounding area," Kirei orders making Assassin give a minute nod.

"As you wish," Assassin as he vanished in a swirl of black mist.

"It's only a matter of time before that changes, very soon now this place will be swarming with familiars and magical devices sent by other masters to spy on me," Tokiomi said as his device wrote something again making him go over to it.

"What is that?" Chikara asked tilting his head.

"Another investigation, I've been getting what information I can on the Einzbern master, nine years ago the Einzberns, a family notoriously proud of their pure blood, suddenly allowed an outsider mage to marry into the family," Tokiomi explains as he read the information over.

Kirei and Chikara shared a look wondering where this was going.

"The Einzberns have devoted themselves solely to alchemy, rendering them unfit for combat, their losses in previous grails wars can all be traced to that fact, they must have finally run out of patience, the man they chose was perfect for their needs," Tokiomi said turning to Kirei and Chikara.

"Kiritsugu Emiya, the man known as the Mage Killer," Tokiomi said making Chikara's eyes widen as he recognized the name.

"I know of him, his name is quite popular among the hunters," Chikara said Kiritsugu was both a help and pain when it came to hunting rouges.

"Kiritsugu Emiya? Yes, I know that name," Kirei said.

"So, even the holy church has heard of this man," Tokiomi said as Kirei walks over the older mage handed over the report letting Kirei read it.

"Kiritsugu, the mage killer, was quite infamous in his time, officially he was a rogue mage who didn't belong to the association but the higher-ups found him, shall we say, convenient for their own purposes," Tokiomi said moving away.

"It sounds me like he was quite similar to us, executioners for the holy church," Kirei said making Chikara nod.

"But far worse I assure you, he spent his life as a freelance master assassin who specializes in exterminating mages, he knows what we're capable of, he deals with them in a way that is unlike a mage as possible," Tokiomi said sitting down.

"So I've heard, strangely he does not interfere with hunters since we tend to go after the same prey, it seems he has some level of respect for our work," Chikara said crossing his arms.

"That he does, Kirei, read that," Tokiomi instructed as Kirei looked at the paper in his hands.

"Sniping, poisoning, bombs in public places, he once brought down an entire jetliner just because his target was on it," Kirei said his eyes widening a bit at the last one.

"A man who will do anything without a second thought, it is because mages and magic-users function outside the laws of the regular world that we must diligently obey the strict laws that we have set for ourselves, but this man, lacks any trace of a mages pride or honor the methods he employs are unforgivable," Tokiomi said with a bit of bite to his words.

"Then tell me, what does this Kiritsugu Emiya gain, by hiring himself as a killer?" Kirei asked curiously.

"Money, I would imagine, as you can read in that report he's been involved in more than just mage assassinations, he's appeared in war zones all over the planet offering his services as a mercenary," Tokiomi said watching Kirei.

"I see, may I borrow this for a while?" Kirei asked gesturing to the report.

"Of course, if you'll excuse me there is something that I must see to," Tokiomi said as he got up and left the room.

Chikara turns to his husband as he looked the report over, he grins as he saw the glint in Kirei's chocolate brown eyes. A glint he knew all too well Kirei got when he found himself a challenge.

"Do you think he might be a worthy opponent?" Chikara asked making Kirei look up at him.

"Maybe, we'll have to see how things go," Kirei said a small smile touching his lips as he looked back at the report as Chikara chuckles at his antics.

**MEANWHILE WITH KIRITSUGU**

Irisviel was watching the printer as another piece of paper left it with information, she was still fascinated by the items her husband brought her, even now she couldn't help but wonder how the machine before her worked and made putting information onto paper so much easier. She looked up as Kiritsugu spoke.

"Let's go over what we know Iri, alright?" Kiritsugu said making Irisviel nod and move to his side.

"Of the seven masters the Grail will choose, we have identified five of them," Kiritsugu said looking at a file on Tokiomi he compiled.

"Tokiomi Tohsaka, Tohsaka family head, fire mage, does jewel magic very formidable," Kiritsugu said letting his wife look at the file.

"Kariya Matou, huh, so they took the kid who left the family and made him a master, huh, that old man must be desperate," Kiritsugu said putting the file down though he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right with the Matou male but shook it off and focused on the next file.

"Ethan El-Milloi Archisorte, he's known for his metal and water affinity, he's strong magic wise and is well on his way to becoming an expert in necromancy, summoning, and runes," Kiritsugu said making Irisviel lean over to see the picture of the feminine male.

"He looks delicate," Iris said softly.

"That's because he's a sub, they're known for their beauty and deadly magic abilities," Kiritsugu said this master would be a potential threat to watch.

"The next master is from England, Derek Ganger, the eldest son of the Granger family, their known for their deadliness in alchemy, runes, spell creation and wards," Kiritsugu said reading the information over, looks like the family recently had a daughter born a witch like her mother it seems.

"And next," Kiritsugu said only for Irisviel to speak cutting him off.

"Kiritsugu Emiya, the newest member of the Einzbern Family and their trump card and the man that I love," Irisviel said smiling making Kiritsugu give a small smile back at her words before focusing back at his task.

"And the final master is representing the holy church, is Kirei Kotomine," Kiritsugu said holding up the file.

"He's from the church," Iris asked looking at the picture of the young male with a silver-haired male arm in arm.

"He's the son of the overseer, father Reisi Kotomine, reports say he studied under Tokiomi Tohsaka starting three years ago splitting with him after his command seals appeared," Kiritisugu explained.

"Did something happen?" Iris asked.

"This is his personal history, read it for yourself," Kiritsugu said handing Iris the file to read.

"Kirei Kotomine, followed his father in pilgrimages around the world since childhood, graduated from the St. Ignatius School of Divinity, in Manresa, skipped two years, graduated valedictorian, married 4 years ago, he sounds pretty impressive," Iris said looking at Kiritsugu.

"I didn't know he was married, is it the person in the photo?" She asked making Kiri nod.

"Yes, the person he married is a hunter called Chikara Kanbara now Chikara Kotomine, a submissive wizard, I heard a report saying they had their first child while Kirei was being mentored," Kiritsugu said the child would be 3 years old now.

"But then suddenly he leaves the primrose path and volunteers for the holy church, why would someone like that decided to work for a secret church organization?" Kiritsugu asked looking at his laptop.

"Maybe because of his father? Is says here that Kotomine is a member of the Holy Church's 8th Sacrament Assembly, just like his father," Iris said looking back at the file.

"Then he would have pursued that path from the very beginning, but until he arrived at the same place as his father he changed positions three times, at one time he was even an inquisitor," Kiritsugu said looking at Kirei's early years, jumping from place to place before settling down.

"An inquisitor?" Iris asked a bit shocked.

"A heretic hunter, in essence, exactly what I was a ruthless mage killer," Kiritsugu said narrowing his eyes a bit as he read off the list of skills.

"Alchemy, necromancy, summoning, divination, healing, interesting, look at all the categories of magic he studied," Kiritsugu said getting up.

"Why did he try to study so many? He gets to the point of almost mastery of a discipline then switches to another field and never looks back again, it's as if he throws away everything he's learned like yesterday's trash," Kiritsugu said moving around his desk and over to the window.

"Iri, this man, Kirei Kotomine, terrifies me when he sets his mind to something he will carry it out without hesitation, a report says a rouge magic-user tried to kill his wife only to end up hung, drawn and quartered for the attempt, yet he lacks any wish to be granted a man like that, why would he put his life at risk to get the holy grail?" Kiritsugu said trying to wrap his head around the holy man.

"But the grail chose him, to be one of its seven masters for this war," Iris said watching him.

"Your right, he must have some reason we don't know about to want the grail, but I can't imagine what it is," Kiritgusu said before shaking his head.

"I have also received some information that Chikara will be assisting in the grail war, a hunter to make sure the war stays a secret, he's skilled with martial arts and bladed weapons, he is also well versed in traps and wards," Kiritgusu said turning back to Irisviel.

"Kotomine's wife? That seems a bit strange," Irisviel said making her husband nod.

' _Yes, strange indeed_ ' Kiritsugu thought as he walked back over to his laptop to do some extra research just in case.

**FUYUKI**

**TOHSAKA MANOR**

Inside the Tohsaka manor, two little girls were sitting in the living room, one was a little girl with black hair with parts in two piggy-tails with blue eyes. This was 7-year-old Rin Tohsaka, Tokiomi's daughter. The second girl was only 3 years-old with shoulder-length silver hair and golden eyes, peachy skin toned, and very cute. This was Caren Kotomine, the daughter of Kirei and Chikara.

Rin was currently showing little Caren the mask she made.

"Here you go Caren, I had help from mommy to make it," Rin said smiling when the little girl's face lit up at the mask.

"Thank you, Ri-Ri," Caren said as she gently took the mask, it was a small version of Assassin's skull mask.

Kirei was torn between amused and slightly worried when his daughter became attached to his Assassin servant, she found them endlessly fascinating. Chikara just found it cute, Caren giggles as she put the mask on making Rin giggle at how cute but silly it looked on the 3-year-old if slightly big.

"Little master," Speaking of Assassin, he appeared in the room to check on the offspring of his master only to pause when he saw the skull mask on her head.

"Assisi! Lookie!" Caren said getting up with wobbly legs and running over to the servant.

"That's...cute, little master," Assassin said moving in time to catch the girl before she fell on her front.

"Hehehe, I have masky now, we play hide and seek?" Caren asked tilting her head making the mask fall down slightly.

"Not right now, your parents are here," Assassin said as Rin pouts knowing what that meant, looks like her playdates were put on hold now.

"Mommy, daddy!" Caren said happily as Assassin chuckles and left the room with her while Rin went to grab her stuff.

A few minutes later Rin was dragging her suitcase downstairs with a bit of effort, she got to the bottom floor as Kirei came down the stairs and saw the girl pulling the case.

"Rin, do you need some help there?" Kirei asked with a raised eye-brow.

"No, I'm a big girl I can do it myself!" Rin said puffing her cheeks out a bit making Kirei suppress a chuckle at her antics.

"Kirei, you're staying to help my father in the coming war right?" Rin asked making Kirei nod.

"Yes, that's why I'm here, to help and learn from your father," Kirei said making Rin nod before she tried to stand big and tall.

"Well you better keep him safe and finish it as soon as possible, I wanna play with Caren again soon," Rin said trying to sound demanding but she just sounded adorable and setting off Kirei's father's side.

"Of course, but I make no promises since anything can happen," Kirei said as Chikara walked in having sent Caren to live with her grandparents until the war ended for her safety.

"Rin, it's time to go, your mother is waiting outside," Chikara said making Rin nod and bid them goodbye before leaving.

"I'm going to scout the area for a bit, Tokiomi said he wanted to speak with you," Chikara said making Kirei nod and head over to the office where his mentor was.

' _The summoning is tonight, I hope everything goes as planned_ ' Chikara thought as he turned and left the manor.

Kirei knocked on the office door and spoke "Excuse me,"

"You've arrived at a very opportune time, the relic I made arrangements for has finally arrived this morning, have a look," Tokiomi said gesturing to the table where a box was.

Kirei walks over and looks to see two items, one was a fossilized snakeskin and the other a strange necklace that looked to be partly decayed with time.

"What is it?" Kirei asked looking at his mentor.

"A fossil of the very first skin shed by a snake on this world, if we use it and this necklace as a catalyst we might be lucky enough to summon the heroic spirit or spirits that were after, total victor is as good as ours," Tokiomi said looking at the items.

Kirei looked back at the items, who did these relics relate to? 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

All around the world and Fuyuki, mostly in Fuyuki, mages of the Holy Grail war began to set up their rituals. Waver was busy making his circle out of chickens blood, Kariya was in the basement of his family home looking worse for wear while glaring at his father who prepared everything beforehand.

Derek was in a secluded area of a forest with his circle drawn in blood and crushed gems, his relic on the edge of the circle. Meanwhile, in London Ethan was standing before his own ritual circle made of metal a piece of armor was his relic.

Irisveil and Kiritsugu were in the chapel and setting up their own circle as their relic, the sheath of Avelon was ready. While in Tokiomi's cleared out workshop, for now, he set up his own ritual with Reisi, Chikara, and Kirei watching closely.

" _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill, repeat five times but when each is filled destroy it,_ " Waver said stepping back after completing his circle and throwing the dead chicken away and closed his eyes.

" _For the elements silver and iron the foundation stone and the Archduke of pacts, and for my great master, Schweinorg, raise a wall against the wind and close the gates of four directions,_ " Tokiomi said focusing on his mana.

" _Come_ _forth from the crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom,_ " Derek said as he held up his arm toward the circle.

" _Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny!_ _If you heed the Grails call and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_ " Waver said as his circle glows.

" _I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world!_ " Kiritsugu said as the mana and magic build filling the room with light.

" _Let your eyes be clouded by the fog turmoil and chaos, thou who are trapped in a cage of madness! And I the summoner who holds thy chains!_ " Kariya yells as his crest worms reacted making his skin move as his circle glows.

" _An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._ _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_ " Ethan yelled as he held his arm steady, his hair flying as the wind picked up, the relic glows brightly reacting to the ritual.

" _Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power!_ _Come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!_ " Tokiomi yelled as the room seemed to shake while everyone minus Tokiomi covered their eyes as the circle bursts with light.

When the light fades Waver stood before his circle in awe before falling onto his behind as before him stood an imposing figure of a man, Waver smiles as he relished in his accomplishment. While in London Ethan was panting a bit as he looked at the man kneeling before him in the circle and smiled at his new servant who held twin spears.

Kariya pants as he stood tired from summoning as before him stood a figure hidden by black mist, he growls looking determined at his new servant. 

In the forest, Derek leans on his knees panting but a proud smile on his face as he looks up at the servant before him, clothing in white with a golden staff and emerald green eyes filled with power. 

"Behold them Kirei, we have won the battle," Tokiomi said as he held out his arms at the servant before him.

Before him was a man with golden blonde hair and red eyes in golden armor, beside him as most likely a familiar was a male with long green hair and blue eyes wearing white clothing and a strange necklace.

"Victory is ours!" Tokiomi said grinning as Kirei and Chikara watched on.

Irisviel lowers her arm as the ritual stops, she then gasped in amazement at the figure now before her and Kiritsugu. A man in white and blue clothing with the armor of a knight, short blonde hair, and fair skin as his eyes open to show forest green eyes.

Kiritsugu locked eyes with his new servant and felt a shiver go up his spine as the man, this heroic spirit spoke.

"I ask of you, are you worthy to be my master?" Saber asked his voice smooth yet baritone with a British accent.

"Amazing," Iris said watching on, with this they might just have a chance to win!

* * *

_ Done!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this might be my longest chapter yet! I'm pleased with myself, also did you guys like my twists and turns?
> 
> In the next chapter, Masters and servants are on the move.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	21. Chapter 19: The War Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Masters and Servants are on the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also, there is another twist yet to come. So be ready!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 19** : The War Begins.

* * *

**FUYUKI CITY**

**NIGHT TIME**

**FUYUKI HYATT HOTEL**

The city was busy tonight as Ethan sat on top of the roof of the Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel, he had arrived in Fuyuki today and was enjoying some peace and quiet while he can. He hums watching the night sky, his hair was in a braid and he had on a cream jumper with blue skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Master," A male voice said making Ethan look down from the pipe he sat on to see his servant below.

"Yes?" He asked tilting his head.

"Shouldn't you be resting master? The journey to this city was a long one and you'll need your energy for the battles to come," His servant said.

His servant was a young man, fair-skinned with a light tan, short black hair with a small bit hanging down, and golden eyes with a beauty mark near his right eye. His clothing was Celtic in origin, his looks definitely classified him as handsome. This was Ethan's servant, Lancer, his true name being Diarmuid Ua Duibhne of the Love spot.

"I know Diramuid, I just want to do a bit of star gazing before bed," Ethan said as he moves and jumped down landing next to Lancer.

"When everything kicks off I won't have a moment peace," Ethan said looking up at the sky again.

Diramuid hums as he watched his master, when he was first summoned he had been shocked by the sight of his master. At first, he thought Ethan was a lady and internally panicked until he noticed that Ethan was male and that his female attributes came from his submissive side, he knew about subs thanks to a fellow knight and he was glad he paid attention to the impromptu lessons now.

He let his eyes wander a bit, taking in Ethan's smooth skin and soft-looking hair, his gentle expression as he enjoyed the cool night air. It made his hands twitch, the urge to run his hands through that soft hair, Diramuid bit his lip as he sighs forcing himself to focus. This was his master, his lord, he needed to be proper and not overstep his boundaries.

"Let's head inside, Lancer," Ethan said making Diramuid lookup.

"Tomorrow and the day after are the last chances masters have to summon servants, so, if we plan things carefully we can start our attack soon," Ethan said making Diramuid nod as they both went inside.

**IN ANOTHER HOTEL**

Inside another hotel, on the other side of Fuyuki, near the top floor looking out of a window was male. He had shoulder-length red hair pulled into a ponytail, fair-skinned, with emerald green eyes that watched the city below. He had on a white blouse, blue jeans, and black flat shoes with a cream cardigan over his shoulders.

"So, this is the future? It is more developed than I predicted," He said turning away from the window and looking over to the sofa where Derek Granger sat with his father.

"You do not seem that surprised, Lord Nakia," David said as he watched the Caster servant.

Nakia of Uruk, mate, and wife to Enkidu, shook his head as he said "Humans are constantly developing so I'm not surprised they have made cities this big by now,"

Nakia moves in front of the table and summoned some food items for them, he chuckles when the two tensed up before relaxing. When he was summoned he had been at first shocked he had been chosen before being amused when he discovered that the wizarding world viewed both him and his brother as practical saints next to Merlin. They were known as the strongest Submissives in history, Nakia's title was 'The Mage of Gaia' due to his connection to nature and how strong his magic was. While Amani was known as the 'Queen of Heroes' alongside Gilgamesh's title of 'King of Heroes'.

"Now, let us discuss this Holy Grail War and your plans for it," Nakia said making the two tense up as he smirks.

He would get his information, one way or another about this war and he wasn't above using some good old pranking spells of his to get the job done.

He did pause halfway through talking with his master and his father when he thought he felt something familiar, he glanced out the windows of the hotel room he was in.

' _For a moment I thought I felt him, hm, no....I won't get my hopes up just yet_ ' Nakia thought as he focus's back on his talk.

**EINZBERN CASTLE**

**GERMANY**

Irisviel smiled as she stood by the window watching Kiritsugu and Illya play on the grounds below, it warmed her heart to see Kiritsugu not looking like the world was out to get him and he could be a man just being a father to his daughter.

A noise drew Irisviel's attention away from the window and over to a small table set up in the room, sitting at the table was Saber. He sat casually with one leg crossed over the other, he had on a red T-shirt with a black jacket, pants, and shoes with a brown belt. He was sat reading a book about his own legend, she walks over making the king lookup.

"You seem rather engrossed, Saber," Irisviel said going over to the tea tray on the table and set up some tea for them.

"I was just seeing what they got right and wrong about my legend," Arthur said as he closed the book and put it down.

"It must be strange reading your own story," Iris said with a smile making Saber chuckle at her attempted at a joke.

"It is, just a bit, though they got the bit about my son wrong," Arthur said sighing making Iris look at him.

"Your son? Mordred?" She asked making Arthur nod.

"Correct, he didn't betray me, he knew of his heritage and I gladly welcomed him as my son but since he was technically a bastard child he would not be able to become king and he accepted that. It was Morgana that caused it all, she used a ritual to take control of his mind, and that lead to the events of my legends end," Arthur said his eyes narrowing and tone of voice taking a bitter bite to it when mentioning Morgana.

"I know it won't mean much but I'm sorry for your loss," Irisviel said remembering that Arthur had to kill Mordred, she couldn't begin to imagine the loss and pain he felt doing that.

Arthur shook his head saying "It's in the past, what's done is done, besides, at least I know what I'm getting into with the Grail war,"

"You do? Have you been summoned before?" Iris asked pouring them tea.

"Yes, I think it was for the second war? It could have been the third but my memories are a little fuzzy but yes, I know what to expect," Saber said giving Iris a reassuring smile before looking over at the window and gazing at the blue sky.

Irisviel nods as she passed him a cup of tea which he thanked her for, she was about to sit down and have her own when a knock on the door made her pause and go over to it. So, she missed Saber's face turning into a small, almost wishful, yet sad look as he looked out the window.

' _I just wish you were here to see everything with me, my dear_ ' Saber thought as he shook his head and went back to his tea.

**BACK IN FUYUKI**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Nakia was busy in the hotel room with his master as he was using a spell to search for the masters and servants in the city, he hums hovering his hands over a quartz orb that Derek got him to use as a conduit.

"Have you found anything?" Derek asked looking over from some books he was studying.

"Not yet, but I'm-ah!" Nakia said only to be cut off with a gasp as his spell stops and the orb before him shattered.

"Caster!" Derek said dropping his books and moving to Caster's side.

"That energy, this is not good," Nakia said looking at the shattered orb.

"What is not good?" Derek asked a bit nerves looking at his servant.

Nakia looked at Derek, his eyes held worry in them and he shivers. That energy he found, it belonged to a servant but one that was not supposed to be here at all. It felt twisted and wrong!

"Another servant has been summoned, a shadow servant," Nakia said gravely making Derek's eyes widen at the news.

"A shadow servant?! That should be impossible," Derek said shocked.

Shadow servants were servants summoned outside of a grail war or incomplete summons, they are violent, impulsive, and are not tied down by the rules of the Grail War. If left alone this shadow servant could very well ruin this war and cause irreversible damage.

"What class is it? We need to inform the Overseer right away," Derek said as Nakia shook his head.

"The spell disconnected with the summoning flare, I'll have to redo it to get more information," Nakia said summoning his staff and fixed the orb.

With his staff as an extra focus he re-did the spell and began to search for the shadow servant, Derek brought the phone over and stood ready to call the Overseer at a moment's notice.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kirei hums as he stood on a roadside of a hill overlooking a residential area, below him was Tokiomi's manor. He narrows his eyes as he prepared himself for what was to come, he felt his command seals warm up as he spoke.

"The Church contacted me, they said that all of the servants are accountable," Kirei said making Assassin appear behind him.

"Then it's time," Assassin said a smirk under his mask as Kirei nods.

"Indeed, you are to leave here and head immediately to Tohsaka manor," Kirei said not looking behind him.

"And once I arrive?" Assassin asked as the scene changes to show him walking towards a railing.

"The manor is surrounded by a number of powerful magic barriers, but they should be child's play for you," Kirei said over the bond with Assassin.

Assassin chuckles asking "Are you sure about this? I was under the impression that you were allies with Tokiomi Toksaka,"

"Don't you worry about that, even if it means you have to engage Archer in battle, there's no need to fear," Kirei said calmy.

"No need to fear Archer, one of the three great knights classes of the grail wars?" Assassin asked almost sarcastically as he jumped down to begin his task.

"I leave the rest to you, eliminate Tokiomi Tohsaka at once," Kirei orders while keeping watch from his position.

Footsteps made him glance behind him as Chikara walks into view, the silver-headed male smile and nod as he crossed his arms.

"So far everything is going smoothly," Chikara said crossing his arms making Kirei nod and look back down at the manor below.

**AT THE MANOR**

The assassin was running down a hill towards the manor at high speeds, his form silent as his body blended in with the darkness.

When he reached the manor he jumps high up into the air, and with some small rocks, he shot at the gems on four podiums in four flower beds destroying the wards and landing safely in one of the flower beds.

He looked up and towards the main ward of the manor, the biggest one, and when it goes down the entire security system will go down. Leaving the flower bed Assassin went over to the ward and shot a rock at it making the inner workings visible to Assassin's eyes. Without any hesitation he made his way through, dodging various shapes and triggers for the ward until he arrived at the anchor point and shot some more rocks at it to disable the barrier around it.

"This will be easy," Assassin said as he reached up to grab the gem inside.

Only to yell in pain as something shot down, stabbing right through his hand, pinning him to the anchor. His yells were cut off as chains suddenly wrapped around him making it hard to move, he gasped as the wards around him fell at the anchor point also being destroyed.

"You are nothing but a slimy worm," A voice said making Assassin look up with a look of horror at what he saw.

"Who gave you permission to look up at me!" The voice said as a volley of weapons shot down at Assassin.

' _No need_ ' Assassin thought staring up at the roof of the manor where two beings stood.

One was a man with golden blonde short and spiky hair standing up with ruby red eyes, he had golden armor on with golden portals behind him with various weapons firing from them. Besides the man in gold was a man with long green hair, blue eyes, and wearing white pants with a robe-like shirt and a strange necklace, he had a calm smile on his face.

' _To fear that he says!_ ' Assassin finished his line of thought before a sword hit him in the face sending blood flying as dust and smoke filled the air.

When it clears it shows Assassin's body on the ground, mangled up with his face twisted to face the ground, the chains that held his body vanished as the golden man spoke.

"You are not worthy to gaze upon me, a filthy worm like you should face the ground crawl on your stomach and die," He said gazing at Assassin's body as it vanished before closing his gates and recalling his weapons.

"Hm, shame really, I wanted to see what he would do," The man beside him said as he stood up before gasping and looking off to the side.

This caught the other's attention. "What is it, my friend?" The first male spoke.

"I can't be sure, but...for a moment I thought I sensed my beloved," His friend said almost sadly before shaking his head.

"Nevermind, let us head back inside," He said after a moment and got a nod before the two males vanished leaving a ruined garden behind.

**MEANWHILE**

**OUTSKIRTS OF FUYUKI**

It could sense it, the being that was not meant to be here. It could feel the other being reacted and grow strong, it would not let this happen! The rules would not be broken again, but it needed to fix the current problem.

Gather it's energy it focused on finding a suitable servant to fix the problem, one that would enforce the rules and keep things as they should be. Ah, three of the oldest ones were here, that will do. With them present, it could assist in its endeavor.

Inside a forest just on the edge of Fuyuki, a clearing that was silent began to grow restless, animals fled as the wind picked up. A glow came from the clearing a ritual circle appears, it glows with a blinding light before vanishing to show a being now in the middle of the clearing.

This being was a male, he had black hair just below his shoulders as he stood up to show his clothing of an ancient era. His magic flaring as he took a deep breath before settling down as his eyes open to show emerald green eyes full of power, his clothing was a pair of golden flat-like shoes with green pants that gave teasing glimpses of toned legs, a small green jacket with armor on his hips and his jacket connected to a golden necklace with a ruby in it around his neck which was accompanied by a lapis beaded necklace and a golden band-like choker around his neck.

His head tilts to the side making his earrings move and glint in the moonlight, his headdress/crown moves in the wind before it settles down against his hair.

"Hm, I see, it looks like I've got a war to fix," He said before feeling something off on his right arm.

Looking down he saw a golden gauntlet on his right arm but that's not what got his attention, narrowing his eyes he watched as red shapes formed above the gauntlet, command seals, 21 in total. He huffs lifting up his right hand as the command seals vanished from view while a golden gate opens letting a second gauntlet, that matched the first, drop out. He nods putting the gauntlet on his left hand and flexed his hand.

"Much better, now, let's see what damage is done and how it can be fixed," He said before stepping forward and going into an astral state in a swirl of golden dust.

**AT THE CHURCH**

Risei stood with a troubled frown as he spoke on the phone, he had been on his way to see Tokiomi about something when he got an urgent call from one of the masters of the war.

"I see, thank you for informing me of this, was the servant identified?" Risei asked.

" _Yes, Caster said that the shadow servant is another Caster Class and seems to be wearing clothing of the 16th century from what I was able to see of the design,_ " Derek said over the phone.

"Very well, I request that you keep an eye on the shadow servant until I can announce it to the other masters," Risei said making Derek hums.

" _Considering that the other masters and servants will be starting soon it might take a while to be announced, I will ask Caster to track and monitor the shadow,_ " Derek said.

"You have my thanks, may God be with you," Risei said as the call ends, he sighs lowering his phone.

"What a mess, the war has yet to _officially_ start and things are becoming complicated," Risei said rubbing his forehead.

Shaking his head he made his way to the main hall of the church while wondering how he should break the news to Tokiomi that a rather upsetting and rule-breaking player was now in the war.

* * *

_Done!  
_

_Also, before I forget, again! Here is what Amani's earrings look like just change the diamonds to solid gold instead and the hoops of the earing to one of the wire hook type styled earring things if you guys know what I mean by that?  
_

(Aren't they pretty earrings?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it and Amani is here! I think my build up skills are getting better, it is hard trying to get the right tension some times.
> 
> In the next chapter, news and servants meet.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	22. Chapter 20: Servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, news and servants meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part!
> 
> Also, a certain duo will be meeting in this chapter.
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 20** : Servants

* * *

**TOKIOMI'S OFFICE**

"Well, everything went smoothly," Tokiomi said as he sat in his office chair looking out of the window with a glass of wine in hand.

He suddenly stood up and moved to one end of the window and faced forward as a voice rang out.

"These games of yours are tiresome and tedious and squander our precious time, Tokiomi," The man in gold said as he appears leaning on the window with arms crossed as sitting on the desk appeared the man with green hair.

Tokiomi bows saying "I am very grateful, your highness, to your and your friend, king of all kings, Gilgamesh," 

Gilgamesh opens his eyes and looked at Tokiomi with a bored, neutral expression, as Tokiomi kept talking.

"Your deeds tonight will establish your prowess as king, and they will reveal which of our foes we must hunt and eliminate, I ask only that you stay your hand for just a little while longer," Tokiomi asked making Gilgamesh huff.

"Very well, for the time being, Enkidu and I shall amuse ourselves with simple reconnaissance, this age, truly fascinates me," Gilgamesh said making Enkidu look over at the mention of his name.

"I take that to mean that the modern world is to your liking?" Tokiomi asked as Gilgamesh shook his head slightly.

"It's unspeakably ugly, but...that is fine in its own way, the important thing is whether any of the treasures available here are truly worthy of me," Gilgamesh said making Enkidu chuckle, his friend never changed when it came to collecting treasures, mostly to spoil Amani or Nirgal with.

"But if I find that there is nothing in this world that deserves my adoration, you will pay dearly for summoning us, of that you can be certain, Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said looking at the mage who tensed up.

"Worry not, the Holy Grail is surly an item fit to please the king of heroes," Tokiomi said not looking up, he had to tread carefully or risk the king's ire.

"That will be for me to ultimately determine and me alone," Gilgamesh said moving away from the window.

He went to speak when he felt something, a gasp left his lips as he turns his head to look out the window. Enkidu looked at him in worry as he saw his friend's eyes narrow as if trying to find something he couldn't see. After a few tense minutes, the king looks forward, his mood turning a bit as he spoke.

"No matter, we'll play along with your little scheme for the moment," Gilgamesh said walking forward as Enkidu got up from the desk and followed him.

"Everything of value in this world belongs to me, my beloved and heir, I assure you, no matter how precious this grail of yours may be I will never a lowly mongrel even touch it without my consent, Tokiomi, I'll leave the details to you," Gilgamesh said before leaving with Enkidu in a wave of golden dust.

Tokiomi relaxed as he stood up from his bow, he went back to his desk and set his drink down before sitting down with a tired sigh.

"My, my, honestly I'm amazed Gilgamesh materialized with an Archer class considering his reputation for solo combat skills, not to mention Enkidu is with him as a familiar, it complicates things but not by much," Tokiomi said before looking out the window at the ruined garden below.

"Well, I can let Kirei and Chikara handle things from here, for now, everything is proceeding according to plan," Tokiomi said with a smile.

A knocking made him look towards the door as Riesi came in.

"Tokiomi, I'm afraid we have some grave news," Riesi said making Tokiomi frown at his words, this did not sound good at all.

**MEANWHILE**

**AT THE CHURCH**

Kirei now stood before the church and his father, he as here to start the next part of Tokiomi's plan. 

"My servant has been lost, I have forfeited my rights as master and cannot continue the Holy Grail War, in accordance with the treaty I, Kirei Kotomine, ask that the church grant me sanctuary," Kirei said making his father nod.

"Request granted, in my role as Overseer of this war I, Risei Kotomine, guarantee your safety here, enter in peace," Risei said as he steps aside to let his son inside.

Kirei went in and once the doors behind him close does he relax, he looks around and saw Chikara standing at the front near the altar. Smiling he approached his love and hugged him, Chikara chuckles kissing his cheek before both looked at Risei.

"Father, isn't this church being watched?" Kirei asked.

"No, this holy place has been declared a neutral sanctuary, the holy church will censure any master who dares defy the decree," Risei said that includes fights on the holy ground, spell casting, or even sending servants to attack the church.

"Then, you're sure it's safe here?" Chikara asked making his father-in-law nod.

"But still, you should keep watch just in case, post a guard here at all times just to be sure," Kirei said looking over to the side.

"Yes, understood," A female voice as a female version of Assassin appears.

"Tell me, who was observing the battle?" Kirei asked his servant.

"Before the battle, I detected the presence of familiars from four separate masters," Assassin said as Chikara noticed that Riesi looked troubled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked making Kirei look at his father.

"I'm afraid so, yesterday, I was contacted by the master of Caster to inform me that a shadow servant has been summoned," Risei explained making Kirei narrows his eyes while Chikara frowns, even Assassin grew tense at hearing that.

"A shadow servant? Is that why only four familiars were present?" Kirei asked making Risei nod.

"As of right now, The master of Caster is working with his servant to keep an eye on the shadow, once the identity of the servant is known I will be informed and be able to deal with the shadow accordingly," Riesi said calmly.

"Knowing it's true name will help us in taking it out until then we'll just have to wait," Chikara said as another Assassin appears.

"At this point in the war observing the three families estates would be a master's obvious course of action," He said as more assassins appeared all over the church.

"That's right and if they can't even think to do that, it would never even begin to occur to them to worry about the existence of us Assassin's," The next assassin said with a chuckle.

"We spirits of the shadows shall sneak up behind those masters who believe assassin to be dead," A small Assassin said who Chikara found kind of cute in a murdery way, Caren too apparently.

"We shall sneak up behind them, and this time we shall become true shadows in the darkness," Many assassins appeared in various forms around them.

"The Grail war is now at hand at last it is time for the fourth grail war to begin, these tired old eyes of mine will finally see a wonderous miracle be preformed," Riesi said looking around as Kirei and Chikara shared a sad frown before looking at father Riesi.

**NEXT DAY**

**FUYUKI CITY**

Derek Granger hums as he walked through Fuyuki city, his senses on full alert. He was currently patrolling the city for any sign of the shadow servant or his master, so far that had discovered that the servant was from the 16th century and carried an interesting book with him. While his master was a serial killer that has yet to be caught.

Derek gave an annoyed hum as he felt a mana flare, an invitation to fight, from another servant. He would have to ignore it, for now if he didn't find this servant or information about it then they could very well say goodbye to the whole war!

He took a turn and entered an alleyway, he leans on the wall and spoke.

"Caster, any signs?" He asked as Nakia appears in his modern clothing.

"Not yet, I have a faint signature but I did find a bookstore nearby that might hold some clues for us," Caster said while clicking his fingers making Derek glow a bit.

"What did you do?" Derek asked shaking his head at the sudden magic.

"Don't worry, just a spell to hide your presence as a master from others so you don't have to be so tense master," Caster said making Derek relax a bit.

"My thanks, I will keep looking for clues, can you patrol the outskirts of the city? I will look around the main parts, the killer often attacks the residential areas either in the outskirts or near the main city areas," Derek said making Caster nod.

"Leave it to me," Caster said as he vanished and Derek left the alleyway and made his way to the bookstore Caster mentioned.

In another part of the city Ethan was exploring with Lancer while trying to lure out the masters, so far they were having little luck. Ethan hums as he stood on a building and spotted a car stopping below, curious he watched as someone steps out. A man with short blonde hair and green eyes wearing a suit, the man walks about the back of the car and helps a woman with white hair and red eyes out.

"An Eiznbern? Lancer, it looks like we found our first opponents," Ethan said as Lancer looks as well.

"He seems strong, I can sense his mana, it's dense he's a servant alright," Lancer said making Ethan nod.

"Let's go and prepare, I'd rather not fight in the middle of a city in broad daylight," Ethan said moving away from the edge.

"By your leave master," Lancer said as he and Ethan got moving, though Lancer had to mentally kick himself when his eyes betrayed him when they went lower than needed as he followed his master.

**WITH CASTER**

Nakia growls as he blasted a foul creature left behind by the shadow servant, the creature looked like a demonic starfish-tentacle creature. It screeched as it was burnt to a crisp before being broken down by the plants, he sighs.

He had sensed the shadow servant but when he followed the trail he discovered these monsters, looks like he had just missed the shadow which left him to deal with this mess before the none-magicals found out.

More screeches made him tense as he followed the noises only to see five more over the bodies of some people, narrowing his eyes he readied his staff and summoned his servant clothing which was his royal mage clothing back when he arrived in Uruk.

The creatures sensed his arrival and quickly attacked, while simple-minded the creatures regenerated at a fast rate and had numbers. Each time Nakia partly destroyed one another would attack allowing the injured one to reheal itself.

"Damn it, this is getting me nowhere," Nakia said as he lands and summons a barrier as one attacked from the side.

A screech made him look behind him with a yell as one ambushed him from behind!

"Look out!" A voice yelled as a blast hit the monster sending it flying.

"It can't be! That voice!" Nakia said his eyes widening before smiling as he looked over to see a very familiar figure.

"Amani! You're here too?!" Nakia asked as he turns and blasted a monster away from him.

"As are you, only a caster servant it seems," Amani said summoning a pair of blades and attacking, after having his son, Gilgamesh taught Amani how to fight making him deadly in his own way with his speed and fast strikes.

"Yes, ugh! Let us talk after these foul creatures are dealt with!" Nakia yells as he focused on the task at hand.

With the combined effort of the two servants, Amani dealing damage, and Nakia using his spells to stop the regeneration, the creatures were soon destroyed.

Nakia pants before sighing as he dismissed his staff and turned to his brother, he saw Amani dismissed his blades and look the area over before relaxing and looking at Nakia. The younger brother smiles and ran over to hug his brother who chuckles in joy and hugged his brother back.

"Hahaha, it's good to see you too, Nakia, I see you've gotten stronger as a servant," Amani said as he sensed Nakia's magic aura, it seemed to have doubled from when he was alive.

"I can same the same to you, but how are you here? I thought additional servants we're not allowed?" Nakia asked as he pulled back.

"Usually yes, but due to the rules being broken the Grail summoned me to fix the situation and watch over the war to prevent any more mistakes," Amani said as he held up his right arm and let his command seals glow through his gauntlet, the seals were in the shape of wings that wrapped around Amani's forearm and wrist while through the center of the wings was a sword, in total he had 20 wings going up to his elbow with the sword being the 21st seal.

"Normally as a Ruler servant I only get two seals per servant but for some reason, the grail has gifted me 3 seals per servant, that's why I have 21," Amani explained as the seals fade, absorbed into his body by his magic to hide them.

"Oh, interesting, and by these rules being broken I take it your after the shadow servant as well?" Nakia asked making Amani nod.

"Correct, little brother, and seeing as how you're here I take it you're hunting him down as well," Amani said making Nakia nod, trust his brother to get to the heart of the matter with small facts.

"Yes, the master is worried that it could expose the war, so far we know that the shadow servant is another Caster and he's from the 16th century," Nakia said crossing his arms as he exchanged his clothing for his modern-day clothing.

"I see, I have an ability that allows me to identify a servant's true name, if I can get a good look at the shadow servant then I can get his true name," Amani said making Nakia nod.

"That will be a big help, once we get his name we can inform the Overseer and he can take action," Nakia said as he noticed his brother had yet to change clothing.

"Do you have any modern clothing brother?" Nakia asked tilting his head.

"Ah, um, I'm afraid I do not know what to wear," Amani said with a sheepish smile as he blushed a tiny bit.

"I'll help with that, come one, I'll introduce you to my master and we can get you some clothing! Also, hehehe, let me tell you something about the magic-users," Nakia said as he took his brother's hand and lead him towards Fuyuki while telling him about how the Magic-users view them.

**EVENING TIME**

**FUYUKI DOCKYARD**

Ethan smiled as he stood hidden by some shipping containers as the workers left for the day, he came out and looked to his side making Lancer appear.

"Begin Lancer, everything is set up and ready," Ethan said making Lancer nod as he started to flare his mana.

After a few minutes, the sound of footsteps made Ethan look over to see the blonde-haired male and the white-haired woman from earlier today, nodding Ethan looked himself over. He had on a white button-up top with a dark purple waistcoat that hugged his figure, white pants with a black belt, and brown shoes. Comfortable yet stylish, he also had a rapier he could summon thanks to a rune connecting it to a summoning rune on his belt should things go south.

"Go," Ethan said making Lancer nod as he walked out ready to face his foe.

"Welcome, I've spent the entire day searching this city for a worthy foe, everyone just slinks away, hiding in their little holes," Lancer said moving into view of the enemy servant and master making them tense up.

He smirks saying "You alone have accepted my offer,"

The man steps forward on the defensive as he stood ready to fight, Lancer could feel his mana spiking a bit, this guy was going to be tough no doubt about it but it would be a worthy fight indeed.

"That pure energy surrounding you, you are the servant called Saber I presume?" Lancer asked making the man nod.

"Indeed I am, and I presume that you are the one called Lancer," Saber said right back making Lancer chuckle in response.

"Being unable to honorably name myself to my opponent in combat troubles me more than I can describe, I harbor an enormous dislike of these rules," Lancer said making Ethan sigh as he decided to make his own entrance.

"Sorry Lancer, rules are rules, even if they are annoying," Ethan said walking out and into view to stand behind Lancer like the opposing Master.

Saber's master said something but it was too soft for Ethan's ears to pick up, he gave a calm smile as he crossed his arms.

"I mean no disrespect, my master," Lancer said as he moved and got into a stance.

Mana spiked around Saber until a swirl of wind engulfed him, it then bursts to show him in clothing and armor similar to that of a knight. It gave Ethan some clues but not enough to know the Saber's true name yet.

Irisviel watched on, this was it, a battle between servants was about to begin. She glanced at the enemy master, Ethan, the submissive male her husband warned her about. If he was as strong as Kiritsugu said then she needed to keep her distance, she was not made for combat while Ethan was.

"Saber, be careful, I can use healing magic to act as combat support for you but more than that, Saber," Irisviel said looking at the man.

"Just leave Lancer to me, keep an eye on his master, while I'm busy with the servant he could strike at any time so watch yourself," Saber said before glancing slightly over his shoulder at the wife of his master.

"And Irisviel, from this point on I trust you to watch my back," Saber said looking forward at Lancer who stood ready.

"Very well, I will Saber! Grant me victory in this fight!" Irisviel said determinedly.

Saber smiled saying "I will, without fail!"

Unseen by the masters and servants a single bird sat on a lamp post nearby, it was a Ryukyu scops owl native to Japan. The bird stayed silent and calm, its eyes never leaving the group below as it's unusual green eyes took everything in.

* * *

_ Done! _

_ (Also, Amani's sword's below) _

_ (I like the blade, he has two of these) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, and Nakia and Amani have found each other! yay!
> 
> Plus, a little heads up for everyone, as you have probably noticed my chapters are slowly getting longer. It's my goal to hopefully make my chapters reach 5000 words or so to slowly get used to writing long chapters, most of my stories are 3000 words and plus.
> 
> So, yeah, my little goal here on Wattpad. Enjoy my struggles!
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, servants clash!
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	23. Chapter 21: Clashing of Era's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, servants clash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 21** : Clashing of Era's

* * *

**NIGHT TIME**

**FUYUKI DOCKYARD**

The air was tense as Saber stood facing Lancer, Irisviel was tense with Saber on guard and holding his weapon hidden by invisible air. Lancer smirks as he stares at the two, Irisviel gasped feeling something wash over her before she realized what it was and shook it off and gave a small glare to Lancer.

Saber took notice and also realized what just happened, he moved a bit to hide Irisviel slightly behind him.

"You have a charm spell," Saber said making Lancer smirks and huff as he moved into a slightly relaxed stance.

"Apologies, I'm afraid it's a little curse that I was born with, there is really nothing that can be done about it, blame it on my birth, just be grateful you were not born a woman or you might have fallen prey to it," Lancer said making Saber huff.

"Even if I was a woman I would not fall for such a thing, besides do expect your little curse to save you from the bite of my blade, spearman?" Saber counters as he stood his ground, besides there was only one person who would ever hold his heart.

"I certainly hope not, it would spoil the fun, I see now, tales of the Saber-class resistance to magic are true, I'm pleased that my first opponent is made of stern stuff," Lancer said as he sensed his master taking a few steps back to a safer distance.

"Oh, so what you desire is a fair fight? I consider myself fortunate to encounter such a strong and proud hero," Saber said smirking but not dropping his stance even for a moment.

"Then let us begin," Lancer said and the conversation stops as the air grew tense.

Ethan narrows his eyes as he tensed up, who would make the first move? He didn't have to wait long as Saber shot forward and clashed with Lancer, concrete, and dirt flying through the air from the impact.

' _So it starts, let see who will win this_ ' Ethan thought as he focused on the fight.

After a few minutes of weapons clashing and a few shipping containers getting sliced Saber retreated for a moment to get his bearings, he steadied himself as Lancer turns to him with a smirk. The blonde male glanced at both spears, trying to keep an eye on both as he fought.

' _Saber is watching both spears simultaneously, Lancer's greatest advantage is his opponent's uncertainty to which he will use_ ' Irisviel thought as she surveyed the fight.

' _If Lancer can keep Saber on edge with his duel style wielding we will have a chance at winning this fight_ ' Ethan thought as he bit his lip.

' _The long spear in the right hand, or the short spear in the left, which is the Noble Phantasm? If I could be certain of which one it was I could attack and defeat him_ ' Saber thought narrowing his eyes at Lancer who stood there calmly.

The Lancer attacks as the battle began again, meanwhile, up above on a lamppost, the owl was still watching with glowing green eyes.

**WITH NAKIA AND AMANI**

"How is the fight going?" Amani asked as he stood beside Derek watching Nakia.

Nakia stood before a big bowl of water using his skills in scrying to show the battle through the temporary familiar's eyes, he hums not looking up from the water.

"Lancer and Saber seemed to be evenly matched right now, both are trying to figure each other out," Nakia said as Amani hums holding his chin in thought.

"May I see them?" Amani asked as Nakia nods and held up his hand's palms facing up.

Derek watched as Amani steps forward and held Nakia's hands, his own eyes glowing as he connected with the spell. The young male still found it hard to believe he was standing in the same room as the world's oldest legends, his little sister would never believe him when she was old enough to understand him.

"I see, oh? What an interesting bunch, Diramuid of the Love Spot and King Arthur himself, masters of their respected arts," Amani said pulling away as Nakia went back to focusing on his spell.

' _Should I? It would be fun to pop in and join the fray but I don't want to spoil a fight between warriors, plus they look like their having fun_ ' Amani thought with a smirk.

After a few minutes of think and judging how long it would take him to get there he nods, he turns exchanging his new modern clothing for his royal clothing. Derek turns to him wondering what he was up to.

"Where are you going, your majesty?" He asked making Amani look at him.

"Why I'm going to introduce myself, of course, besides I need to stretch my legs," Amani said as he vanished making Nakia chuckle.

"And he's off, he never could sit out on the action," Nakia said as his master sighs and rubbed his forehead to fight off his growing headache.

**WITH KIREI AND CHIKARA**

"There is activity at the warehouse district at the mouth of the Mion River, it seems the first battle has finally begun," Kirei said as he stood before a gramophone modified for long-distance communication, his eyes closed as he saw through Assassin's eyes.

"Not the first battle dear, remember to the others this is the second battle," Chikara said making Kirei hum in response. 

"It would appear that Lancer and Saber are the commandments in this one," Kirei said.

"Can you ascertain their status by using Assassin's eyes?" Tokiomi asked making Kirei nod.

"With ease, Saber's formidable abilities are especially high, most of his parameters are A or higher on the standard scale," Kirei said as he watched Saber.

"I see, it's no wonder they are considered the strongest class, Saber likely presents a great threat than Lancer, can you see other masters?" Tokiomi asked as Kirei had Assassin glance around the area and saw the two masters.

"I see the Nephew of Lord Archibald to the side, the other master is a woman with silver hair and red eyes," Kirei described as Tokiomi hums.

"Ethan if I remember his name correctly, must be close to the battle to supply Lancer with strong mana, the closer to the servant you are the more mana they receive, and the woman is most likely the Einzbern homunculus," Chikara said looking up from a report from one of the Assassins.

"It seems they made another artificial master, I thought the only pawn we had to worry about was Kiritsugu Emiya, it seems I was mistaken," Tokiomi said slightly surprised as Kirei almost seemed to pout at this news-making Chikara chuckle.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll get to face him one day," Chikara said making Kirei shake his head and focus back on his task.

"So, that woman is the Einzbern master?" He asked looking at the device in front of them.

"Either way, she's certainly going to be a critical factor in the rest of the Grail War, Kirei, keep a close eye on her," Tokiomi said after a moment.

"Agreed, I shall keep one Assassin tasked to her at all times," Kirei said as he gave the mental order before glancing at Chikara who nods as he went back to observing.

**WITH LANCER AND SABER**

The area around them had seen better days, that Ethan was sure of, he winced as a container to his left collapsed. Good thing he was not paying for it!

The two servants were not some distance away from each other, both not budging or showing signs of fatigue.

"There is really no honor in a battle fought without a proper exchange of names but allow me to offer my regards, your skills with a blade a truly admirable," Lancer said respectfully.

"You needn't be so humble, Lancer, even without knowing your name those words from such a master of the spear do me honor, I gratefully accept them," Saber said with a nod making Lancer smirk.

Ethan gave a small smile, he could feel how happy Lancer was but it was time to turn up the heat. Let's see if Saber can keep up with Lancer's spears at their full potential, nodding Ethan spoke up.

"Let's turns things up, shall we? Lancer, you may use your Noble Phantasm, show me the skill and honor a master of the spear has!" Ethan said as his mana surged and spiked ready to supply Lancer as much as he needed for his Noble Phantasm activation.

Lancer felt it and grins, his master's mana healing his previous cuts and bruises. 

"As you command, I will comply," Lancer said as he drops his short spear at his feet.

' _Huh? Wait...Ah, I see what he's doing, crafty_ ' Ethan thought as he watched on.

Lancer held his long spear as the cloth wrapped around it vanished, Ethan took a deep breath as the spear came to life. It still amazed him to be that close to such a cursed spear, one that could very well end not only his mage career but his life as well if his Magic core was cut.

Lancer then held his weapon at the ready saying "You heard the command, the time has come for me to kill you," 

Saber stood tense, he had a feeling this fight was going to be tougher than the last half of their battle.

**WITH NAKIA AND DEREK**

"The fight has begun again, this time Lancer has Saber on the defensive," Nakia said as Derek made notes of the battle.

"It could end either way," Derek said as Nakia hums opening his glowing eyes.

"Lancer's spear is chipping away at Saber's invisible air that protects his blade, his name will soon be revealed," Nakia said as he narrows his eyes, why could he sense more servants? One was on the bridge watching the fight, but why was one that was hiding in the shadows felt similar to the slain Assassin servant?

Shaking his head Nakia grunts as Saber was struck in the side making him bleed, if the knowledge of the Grail was correct then Diramuid's red spear cancels magic, so the king's armor was magically woven. 

"Fascinating, I wonder if there is a way to counter it?" Derek said if there wasn't then even Caster would be in trouble.

"The king sheds his armor, a risky move," Nakia commented before his eyes widen as Saber shot at Lancer only to fall into the spearmen trap!

"This is getting intense," Nakia said smirking as he watched on while wondering when his brother would turn up.

**BACK AT THE DOCKS**

Irisviel gasped as she saw Saber hit the ground and roll to a stop at a container, his blade being covered by the invisible wind once more. His left arm cut, he slowly got up as Lancer winced at his own cut arm from Saber's blade.

Saber glanced at his left arm, he tried to move it but with great difficulty.

'Not good, he severed the tendon, I can't move my thumb' Saber thought with a small growl.

Lancer looks up saying "Good counter, you aren't going to make this easy for me, are you? But I like your indomitable spirit," 

"Lancer," Ethan said worried as he focused making the cut on Lancer's arm heal up.

"My master, much appreciated," Lancer said smirking as he glanced at Ethan who nods.

"Irisviel, I require healing," Saber said before frowning when Iris looked worried and told him that she had healed him but nothing was happening.

' _Here we go_ ' Ethan thought as he braced himself the exchange of true names.

**NEARBY**

Amani hums as he ran towards the dockyard, it had taken him longer than he thought to get here. He smirks as he neared the battlefield before pausing when he heard lighting crackling and was that the sound of bulls?

Confused he stops and looked around before blinking and looking up, his eyes widen as he saw a chariot being pulled through the air by flying bulls?! 

"Well, I was not expecting that," Amani chuckles as he watched the servant fly to the battlefield, his eyes narrowed as he got a look at the servant.

"Iskandar the King of Conquerors, what a big fellow, this war keeps getting interesting," Amani said as he went to start running again when something brushed his senses making him gasp.

He almost fell to his knees as he felt the presence of his king, he reached up and held his chest as he took a deep breath. He needs to focus, if he let his emotions get a hold of him now he wouldn't be able to fight. Shaking his head Amani got control of himself and summoned his grimoire just to be ready.

He did pause when heard a rather loud yell of 'Waver!' off in the distance, he smirks taking off running again.

**AT THE BATTLEGROUND**

Saber didn't know whether to be amused or insulted at the arrival of Rider and his master, Lancer was watching on in confusion as his master looked ready to slap the master of Rider and scold him while looking worried.

"Waver Velvet!? What are you doing here mister! Do you know how worried I've been! You vanish suddenly with no reason and now I find you here in this death tournament?!" Ethan yells as Waver sweatdrops and tried to hide in the chariot making Rider smirk at their antics.

"U-Um, I-I can explain, hehehe," Waver gave a nervous laugh as Ethan glares at him.

"We are so having words later," Ethan said sternly making Waver gulp.

"The joys of a strong friendship," Rider said only to blink when Ethan rounded on him next, the male's magic spiking hard in his anger.

"And you! Do you have no manners? This was a fight between knights and you interrupted it! How insulted do you think they feel?!" Ethan yells as Lancer wondered if he should move to calm his master down before his magic did something drastic.

Rider grins as he realized that yes, in his excitement he did interrupt an honorable fight, he nods.

"My apologies, I was simply excited and wish to join in on the festivities," Rider said making Saber nod making Rider grin as he gave a laugh before yelling about the other servants watching the fight.

' _Why am I not surprised our fight was being spied on?_ ' Ethan thought before tensing as his magic alerted him of a danger approaching them.

Ethan then gasped as he felt something behind him making him move and run over to stand behind Lancer, his servant was confused until he saw a servant starting to appear on the lamppost in front of the group.

"Oh no, that's him!" Waver said worriedly.

"The servant that defeated Assassin," Ethan said narrowing his eyes as he saw the man in golden armor with golden blonde hair and red eyes.

' _Where is his familiar? He must be sitting this fight out_ ' Saber thought having seen the footage Kiritsugu sent Irisviel and himself of Assassin's demise.

"So, two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings even in my royal presence," The Archer servant said looking at Saber and Rider no doubt sensing their high Charisma. 

"I fail to see where the problem lies, servant, for I am Iskandar the legendary King of Conquerors known through all the lands of the world," Rider said turning to look at the Archer servant.

Gilgamesh narrows his eyes, he had come here to check the other servants out, it seems that the Mongrels here had some backbone to them.

"What nonsense, you are deluding yourself I am the one true King of the world! All others are mongrels, pretenders to the name," Gilgamesh said as he looked at the mongrels below, he paused to take in Saber's green eyes so similar to their eyes yet not, it sent a stab of pain thought his heart but he ignored it.

Then Rider held up his arm saying "If your that instant of your claim then why not name yourselves? No true king should be troubled by something as simple as giving his names to those he wishes to challenge,"

Gilgamesh's eye twitched slightly, if he was in his younger years he might have fallen for that but his queen had taught him patience and helped him to control his temper.

"You would question me? Filthy mongrel? The one true king!" Gilgamesh said as he moved and hit the lamppost with his heel smashing the light and stopping it from flickering.

"If you cannot now discern my identity in presence of my magnificent glory, then your ignorant blindness will serve to seal your doom!" Gilgamesh said as he summoned a golden gate to either side of his head with weapons exiting them and ready to fire.

"I see now, that is how he killed Assasin," Rider said as he held his chin while Waver tried to make himself as small as possible.

Saber moves to stand in front of Irisviel on guard while Lancer kept his master behind him, his own form tense at the new threat.

Just as Archer pointed the weapons at the group below with a smirk a noise got everyone's attention, they looked at the spot below Archer's position opposite him near some containers as another servant joined the party. He stood up with a loud roar making Ethan shiver as he tried to see the servants states but couldn't, something was blocking his sight.

"So, king of conquerors, you planning to ask him to join too?" Lancer asked a bit sarcastically making the Rider chuckle.

"Perhaps not, he doesn't seem terribly interested in civilized negotiations of any kind, does he? Hey there boy, how powerful of a servant is this monster? Huh?" Rider asked his master making Waver shaking his head.

"I don't know, I can't really tell!" Waver said shaking a bit, shocked at all that was happening.

"What do you mean boy, are you not a master chosen by the Holy Grail? You're supposed to be able to sense all strengths and weaknesses, aren't you?" Rider asked looking at his master whose eyes were glued to Berserker.

"I can't tell anything, that black thing it's definitely a servant but I can't read it's status or anything else!" Waver said as Ethan nods in agreement.

"I can't either, something is blocking me," Ethan said as he moves back a few steps with instinctual fear at the black servant.

The rider looks up with a frown at the new servant, that was not good. 

"It appears you'll be facing another difficult opponent," Irisviel said to Saber who nods.

' _This is going to be a difficult battle, let's hope we make it out of this alive_ ' Saber thought as he stood ready for what appeared to be a very difficult fight to come.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, it was a hard one to do.
> 
> In the next chapter, Berserker and Ruler.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	24. Chapter 22: Enter Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Berserker, and Ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 22** : Enter Ruler

* * *

**FUYUKI DOCKYARD**

Everyone was tense as they watched Berserker, no-one wanted to do anything sudden to get the mad servants' attention. Though the more Saber looked at the servant the more familiar he felt, it itched at the back of his head and he also felt a hint of regret and sadness but shook it off to focus on his task.

However, it seems that Berserker had other things in mind as he stared up at Archer from his position, Archer noticed this and looked displeased.

"Who gave you permission to look upon me? You rabid dog," Gilgamesh said as he turned the gates to face Berserker.

"May your death provide me some modicum of entertainment, mongrel!" Gilgamesh said as the two-weapon shots down causing a small explosion making dirt, dust, and smoke filled the air.

Ethan gasped as the backdraft made him cover his eyes, when he looks again he saw smoke around Berserker. Everyone else was shocked as well.

"Good God, is that truly Berserker?" Lancer asked shocked at the scene before him.

"For a madman completely devoid of a soul and consciousness, heh, he's rather nimble," Rider said impressed as he held his chin.

"Huh?" Waver said looking up at his servant in confusion.

"Come now, couldn't you tell what he did? That black thing casually snatched the first blade that was flying towards him out of the air and used it to deflect the second spear," Rider explained as the mad servant stood there holding the sword and looked up at Archer as if to say 'that's all?' with his body language.

Gilgamesh felt his eye twitch as he saw what happened, how dare this pest use his treasures!

"You dare lay your filthy hands on my precious treasures, you must long for a painful death, cur!" Gilgamesh yelled as he turned to face Berserker and summoned more gates.

"No way," Ethan said watching the scene torn between awe and fear at the power display.

"Alright now mongrel, let us all see how long your parlor tricks can keep you alive now," Gilgamesh said as weapons emerged from the gates as Berserker growls.

With that, weapons shot at Berserker, who caught the first weapon and skidded back before using his momentum to turn and deflect another weapon. The mad servant showed great reflexes and tactics as he moved, as he did his fight Saber found the itch growing. Just who was this servant!?

The ground then shook as Berserker used an ax to stop a large spearheading at him and causing the ground to crack and smoke to surrounded him, when the smoke falls it shows Berserker holding a sword and ax looking ready to throw them at Gilgamesh. Then the Archer servant stiffens, his eyes widen slightly as a small gasp left his lips.

' _This presence!_ ' He thought looking to the opposite end of the yard as a voice rang out.

"How interesting," The voice said suddenly as a huge blast of mana struck Berserker making the mad servant roar in pain from the surprise attack.

"Where did that attack come from!" Irisviel said looking around when footsteps made everyone look across the yard.

"You have something that blocks your name from my eyes, how annoying but interesting," The voice belonged to a male as Saber gasped at the black haired-male wearing strange but old-looking clothing and his aura was powerful.

He certainly got Archer's attention since he was not even looking at the mad servant now, his eyes following the unknown male's movements.

"Is that...Caster?" Waver asked before jumping when he saw the new servant's status and paled a bit.

"Not exactly, servant Ruler, I have been summoned by the Grail to fix a problem that has arisen and to help oversee with this war," The newly revealed Ruler said with a stone book of some kind in his hand.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Saber asked snapping out of his daze and narrowed his eyes at the new servant.

"Hm, I see it has yet to be announced, very well," Ruler said as he went to explain only for Berserker to roar and run at him.

Ruler stayed calm as a rain of weapons slammed into Berserker from a glaring Archer who looked like he was trying to melt the mad servant with his eyes with renewed anger that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Ruler hums as he moves and jumps so he stood on a shipping container in full view, his aura rising as his voice amplifies.

"As of right now there is a shadow servant in this war, one that could jeopardize the entire secret of magic, currently Caster and his master are working with the church to hunt down the shadow servant, however, be prepared for the war to be on hold until the shadow is dealt with," Ruler said making the servants tense or growl at the news.

"That explains way Caster is not here," Lancer said.

"Yes, I will also be assisting Caster in the hunt but if any of you break the rules from here on out I will be...issuing punishments to fit the crime, so to speak," Ruler said with a smirk before dismissing his stone book.

"N-noted," Waver said as Rider seemed to notice something and looked between Ruler and Archer with analyzing eyes before he smirks.

"As I have now said my peace I will let you return to your fighting, remember my warning because it is the only one you shall be getting," Ruler said looking at all of the servants and masters with stern eyes that glowed with power.

When his eyes landed on Archer they seemed to soften for a moment, Archer had a neutral look but his eyes were a mix of emotions. He then nods to the Ruler who gave a small smile and nods back before he turns and leaves in a swirl of golden dust.

Everything was silent as the ruler servant left, no one knew what to say to the sudden revelation or how to react. After a few seconds the silence was cut off as Berserker seemed to have enough and attacked Archer again, he threw the two weapons he held at the lamp post under Archer and cut it into three-piece forcing Archer to jump and land on the ground. 

Gilgamesh's shoulder shook in suppressed rage, he was about to go after Amani when this mad dog attacked him! 

"You fool, I belong among the heavens, yet you would have me trod upon the ground! Then you get in my way! Your impudence has guaranteed your death! Mongrel, when I am through with you nothing will remain of your corpse!" Gilgamesh yelled opening up more of his gates even more as Berserker growls not seeming fazed by it.

Just as Gilgamesh was about to unleash his attack a feeling washed over him, he grunts feeling that Tokiomi, the cur, had used a command seal on him forcing him to calm down and retreat! He needs to remind that man of his place later but right now he has a certain Queen to find.

"You dare to order a king to withdraw, to leave the fight undone, you have much nerve Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said as he glares off to the side before raising his arm and dismissing his gates and recalling his weapons.

"You were fortunate mad dog, you mongrels! By our next meeting see that you culled your numbers only a true hero is worthy to look upon my glorious presence," Gilgamesh said before turning and vanishing in a swirl of golden dust.

"Hm, it would seem that Archer's master has much less fortitude and is far less courageous than he is," Rider said making Lancer glace at him.

Ethan sighs in relief before noticing something, Berserker was looking right at him! He shivers at feeling the intense glare before noticing Berserker looking between him and Saber, his body starts to shake before something erupts from his back and he roars making everyone tense up.

"Irisviel! Get back!" Saber yells in alarm.

"Incoming!" Lancer yells as Berserker shot forward grabbing the discarded lamppost and rushing the group.

He swung downward but Saber moved forward and blocked it, the knight then gasped as he noticed the pole now covered in black with red lines across it. He grunts moving and pushing Berserker back who growls in rage, Lancer noticed that his master was uneasy and moved to his side.

"Master, are you alright?" Lancer asked as Ethan gulps and nods.

"Y-yes, he-he was looking right at me," Ethan said a bit uneasy at the sudden rush as Lancer urged him to back up and away from the fight which he did.

"So that's what is it, whatever he grasps onto with his hands becomes his noble phantasm," Rider said watching the fight as Saber fought Berserker.

Saber grunts as he blocks strike after strike, the blows were zapping his strength not to mention his wounded wrist was slowing him down. He gasped as he was pushed to the side and noticed Berserker bring the weapon behind him and swung it around towards his head!

"Lancer, assist Saber!" Ethen yelled as the sound of metal slicing was heard.

Saber got his balance back as Berserker stumbles back at his weapon being destroyed, Lancer stood up and faced the mad servant with a nod to Saber.

"That's quite enough messing around, Berserker," Lancer said as he held his spears at the ready.

The servant roars in rage and then before anyone could react the servant shot forward, Saber and Lancer prepare themselves for the collision only to jolt in shock when Berserker maneuvered past them and went right at Ethan!

"Look out!" Irisviel yells in worry as Saber spun around gave chase to the mad servant.

"Master!" Lancer yelled in worry.

"Ah!" Ethan yells in fear, his eyes wide as the servant seemed to reach out to him.

"Rahhhh!" The sound of Rider yelling was heard as lighting snapped in the air before Berserker was suddenly slammed by Rider's chariot while Waver screamed in the back of the chariot.

Lancer quickly ran to his master's side and caught him before Ethan's legs gave under him, Ethan was panting as he clutched his chest. That had been too close and scary! He shakes as he leans into Lancer who dismissed his spears and held onto his shoulders in support.

Rider hums as he came to a stop with Berserker rolling to a stop after being run over, Rider watched as the servant tried to get up.

"Ah, this servant is quite a tough one isn't he?" Rider said watching as Berserker vanished.

"Lancer, is your master unharmed?" Saber said as Irisviel moved behind him, he could see the small tremor that ran thought the young sub and how pale he was.

He couldn't blame the young man, the sight of that beast rushing at you would terrify anyone to their core.

"Are you okay, master?" Lancer asked getting a small nod in return.

"I think so, just, that was scary," Ethan said still a bit pale.

Lancer nods before looking up at Rider who pulled his Chariot closer to them.

"My thanks, King of Conquerors," Lancer said with gratitude making Rider smile.

"It was nothing, I couldn't let a friend of my master perish in such a way, now I believe everyone has had enough for tonight," Rider said making Lancer nod as he looked over at Saber.

Saber nods saying "Tend to your master, we'll resume our fight soon enough,"

Lancer gave a small bow in thanks before moving and picking Ethan up and jumped onto a container before jumping and roof hopping away, Saber then turns to Rider.

"I must know Rider, what was your purpose in coming here, King of Conquerors?" Saber asked curiously.

"Well, honestly, I try not to think too hard about such things," Rider said holding his chin in thought before opening his eyes and gazing at Saber's left twitching hand.

"Saber, first settle your matters with Lancer in battle, and then I shall face the victor of your contest, be it you or Lancer," Rider said as Saber lifted up his left arm to look at it.

"Well, king of knights goodbye for the moment, it was a pleasure and I sincerely hope to enjoy our next meeting as much as I did this one," Rider said with a smile before looking into his chariot.

"Hey, boy? Don't you have anything nice to say to the man and lady? Hum?" Rider said before blinking as he reached down and picked Waver up to show that he had passed out making Rider sigh while Saber hid a grin, poor lad.

"I really do wish he'd man up a little, oh well," Rider said shaking Waver a bit before setting him back down.

With a last goodbye, the Rider servant left as Irisviel went to Saber's side, the king of knights looked up at the sky in thought. Tonight had shown him many things, but one thing still bugged him. That mad servant, he felt familiar to him but where?

' _I'll find out in time_ ' Saber thought before turning his attention to the worried Irisviel, he would think more about it later.

**WITH AMANI**

Amani sighs as he stood on top of the highest building in Fuyuki, the cold air cooling his heated skin. He was watching the sky as he closed his eyes, the wind gently blowing his hair when a soft chuckle reached his ears.

"Even among the light of this city your beauty shines like the stars," Gilgamesh said as he forms and walked forward making Amani turn to him.

"Your such a charmer, even in the middle of a war," Amani said as he steps forward.

"This is not a war, just a simple battle between mongrels," Gilgamesh said with a huff before he moves and pulled Amani close to him making Amani grunt at the sudden move.

Amani went to speak but stops when he felt it, a sudden wetness on his shoulder as Gilgamesh held his waist with one hand coming up to rest behind his head. His grip was tight but not hurtful, he could feel his king shake as he wraps his arms around Gil's shoulders as he took a shaky breath.

"It hurt, so much," Gilgamesh said his voice giving away his pain and grief.

"I nearly lost my mind if it wasn't for Nirgal and Enkidu," Gilgamesh said as Amani hums nuzzling his nose into Gil's hair.

His own eyes began to sting as he felt his emotions rise in response, the turmoil he had been holding back came rushing forth as he felt tears move down his cheeks. He gave a sad smile as he decided to let his actions speak instead of words.

"Gilgamesh," Amani said softly nudging his king who pulls back slightly so they saw eye to eye.

Amani saw the tears that stained his king's cheeks, he reached up with both hands and gently held Gilgamesh's cheeks and used his thumb to wipe the wetness away. Then he slowly leans up and placed a kiss upon Gil's lips, the king gave a sharp intake of breath as their lips moved against each other as both closed their eyes enjoying the sensation of being close once more.

The kiss was slow and gentle, Amani pressing himself against Gilgamesh as he wraps his arms around Gil's neck as Gilgamesh held his waist. The two soon pulled apart for air panting lightly as Amani rests his forehead against his husband who gave a small smile.

"I missed you and don't ever leave me again, I don't think my heart would be able to take it," Gilgamesh said as he calms down making Amani hum.

"I won't, not even the gods themselves will separate us this time," Amani said as he felt clothing replace his husband's armor.

He was now wearing a white V-necked top with snake-pattern pants, white shoes, and a golden necklace with a set of golden bracelets. Amani let his own modern-day clothing cover his form, it was a button-up white top with black leggings that had an added skirt that went down to his knees with white socks and black pumps. His jacket was a light brown cardigan with his earrings and lapis necklace still in place.

All in all, Amani's clothing showed off his figure and at a distance, he would at first seem like a woman but it also showed his male side. Gilgamesh grins as he looked Amani over, he wondered what Amani would look like in the more exotic and creative clothing he had seen in this modern era.

As if knowing what he was thinking Amani reached up and tapped his king on the nose making him jolt slightly before he huffs and pulled Amani into a kiss, both groan as Gilgamesh moved his hands down to Amani's hips and kept him close.

"I love you," Both said pulling apart.

Amani chuckles at that as he pulls back saying "Just to let you know, Nakia, is Caster, but don't tell your master okay?"

"Nakia? Enkidu will be pleased then, he's been a bit down since our summoning," Gilgamesh said as Amani's eyes widen.

"Enkidu is with you? What are the chance of that, first Nakia, then you and Enkidu and now myself are here in this era," Amani said surprised before he shook his head as he remembered that he needed to get back to Nakia.

"Gilgamesh, I'm sorry to cut our reunion short but I need to get back to Nakia to continue our search, otherwise this war could get out of hand," Amani said making Gilgamesh frown but nod.

"Very well but when we next meet," Gilgamesh said as he moves pulling Amani close to him again and gave him a heated kiss that made his toes curl.

After a moment Gilgamesh pulls back and felt pleased at the red on his loves cheeks, his dazed look, and the hint of desire creeping into his look. 

"I will make sure to ravish you and worship you," Gilgamesh said whispering the last sentence into Amani's ear seductively making Amani shiver as they pull apart again.

"Ah, I look forward to it," Amani said as he clears his throat and fanning his face before he nods to his husband and left in a swirl of gold dust.

Gilgamesh licked his lips, he was going to be keeping a close on the war now. He had to make sure his queen stayed safe after all, he took a deep breath as he turns and went into his own astral state to return to the Tohsaka manor. He had a mongrel that still needed some reminding of who was actually in charge and some news to deliver to Enkidu.

* * *

_ Done!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get the emotions right, not sure if I did, but I tried.
> 
> In the next chapter, some encounters happen and things go boom!
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	25. Chapter 23: Encounters Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, some encounters happen and things go boom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 23** : Encounters

* * *

**NIGHT TIME**

It was dark along the mountain roads of Fuyuki, everything was quiet as animals ran around doing their thing. However, it wasn't quiet for long as an owl that was resting on a tree was suddenly startled as something ran past the tree making it fly into the air with a loud hoot.

The something had been Nakia, beside him ran Amani as they arrived at a clearing and looked around. Nakia pants a bit as caught his breath, he was currently tracking the shadow servant with Amani. It had lead them to the area they were currently in, only there was no sign of the servant they were looking for.

"He sure is a tricky one," Amani said as he turns to Nakia.

"He is," Nakia said as he summons his staff and mutters a spell.

He closed his eyes letting the spell take hold as it connected his eyes to that of a crow he had made into his temporary familiar, though its eyes he directed it to scan the forest as it flew. He hums when he felt a spike of mana and the sound of tires screeching, the crow flew over and Nakia let a gasp escape him when he saw the shadow servant standing before a car. He was about to alert his brother when Saber stepped out of the car with his master, his armor and sword forming ready to fight.

"Amani! The servant is engaging Saber, this way!" Nakia said making Amani nod as the spell stops and they took off running.

As they ran Amani summoned his Grimoire while Nakia prepared some spells as they put their servant speed to use and arrived at the road just in time to see the shadow servant about to attack Saber, before he could Nakia jumps down.

"No, you don't!" Nakia yells as he fired a spell at the shadow resulting in a big fireball that made the shadow servant yell and jump away.

"Damn you!" He yelled as Amani opens a gate and shot mana at him which he blocked, the smoke clears allowing Amani to get a good look at him as his ruler skill kicks in letting him see the servant's true name.

"Ah, Gilles de Rais, so that is your name this will make things easier," Amani said with a smirk as the caster shadow glares at him before saying something about the saint of France before leaving.

"He got away, again, urgh! He's like a rat," Nakia said annoyed as he de-summons his staff.

Amani sighs as he dismissed his stone book and turns to Saber and his master, he let his clothing change to that of his modern-day clothing to show he was no threat and Nakia followed suit. Saber saw this and relaxed letting his own modern-day suit replace his armor but he stayed between them and Irisviel. Amani held up his hand as Nakia gave a wave.

"Greetings once again, Saber, or do you prefer King Arthur?" Amani asked making Saber sigh before shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Ruler's and their abilities, please call me Saber or Arthur, I take it this is Caster?" Saber said looking over at Nakia who nods.

"Correct, since I know your name I will tell you mine, I am Nakia, though if you wish to find my legend you will have to dig for it," Nakia said with a smirk as the king hums.

"That's fair, you feel older than you look," Saber said making Amani cover his mouth to hide his chuckles as Nakia shot his fellow servant a small glare for that jab.

"Jabs at age aside, Nakia? Don't you have a message from your master?" Amani said calming as he looks at his brother.

"Oh, right! Saber, my master is offering a temporary alliance in order to stop the shadow, he swears not to attack until the mess is over with," Nakia said as he crossed his arms.

"Very well, considering the circumstances it would be best if you came with us to our base," Saber said as he relayed the information to Kiritsugu.

"Of course," Amani said as he and Nakia went over to the car and got inside.

"I'm driving this time," Saber said making Irisviel pout but nod as they got into the car and drove off.

**LATER**

**FUYUKI HYATT HOTEL**

Ethan sighs as he sat in his hotel room, the night before had not gone as planned but at least they got some important information out of it. The young man looked around the room, currently, his Uncle and the man's fiance were in a different hotel. Kayneth was here to be his guardian and to keep an eye on his progress, Ethan was just glad they were staying out of the way of the war.

The TV suddenly changed to the news making him look over at it.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you this important breaking news, an unexplained explosion has occurred in the Fuyuki coastal warehouse district, we go live to the scene," The news reporter said only to be cut off as Ethan turned the TV off.

"So much for keeping it contained," Ethan said with a sigh as he leans back in his chair.

"My apologies, master," Lancer said as he materialized kneeling down.

Ethan looks at him confused, why would he be apologizing to him? 

"What's there to apologize for? It's not your fault that Rider decided to intervene," Ethan said as he reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

Lancer frowns as he remembered the encounter at the dock, it was true, his fight with the king of knights was interrupted thus with no clear winner. That, however, was not the thing he was apologizing for. No, he felt like he nearly failed to protect Ethan, if it wasn't for Rider stopping Berserker then he would have surely lost his master. He narrows his eyes, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of the image of Ethan's terrified face as Berserker reached for him. It was a face he never wanted to see again.

' _I will make sure it won't happen again_ ' Lancer thought when a pair of legs came into view followed by a gentle touch to his chin.

Blinking in shock Lancer looks up to see Ethan smiling at him, his hair a bit messy, his skin seemed to glow under the artificial lighting. His eyes lit with hidden strength, his lips pulled into a gentle smile. Diramuid gulps as he felt his heart race, his chest warms as he felt week in the knees.

"Well, apologize aside, you've managed to land a blow to Saber, this will put things somewhat in our favor for our next encounter, so cheer up! We've got plenty of time to sort things out," Ethan said as he tugs at Diramuid's chin making the knight stand up.

"Master...*sigh* you are correct, we have plenty of time," Lancer said with a smile as he watched his master who lowers his arm with a nod.

"There we go, speaking of Saber we need to plan for our next encoun-Ah!" Ethan said only to yell as he steps back a bit too far and hit the table making him fall backward.

"Master!" Lancer said moving quickly and grabbing Ethan by the waist and pulling him forward, this had the side effect of pulling Ethan against his chest.

Ethan gasped looking up locking eyes with Diramuid, the two of them seem to freeze. Their cheeks flushing red, Ethan licked his suddenly dry lips as he noticed just how beautiful Diramuid's eyes were. They reminded him of amber pools, with a hint of gold mixed in. His blush deepens a bit when he felt the muscles his servant had, right now the tense muscles felt so firm under his palms, so strong, Lancer could easily snap his arm if he wanted to. He knew he was losing a battle to his heart, his mind telling him that it was impossible to love this stunning servant, yet his heart was already falling hard for his amazing knight. Ethan felt a bit of his self-control slipping as his face moves closer to his servant.

Diramuid was also trapped, his heart beating a mile an hour, his body tense. He felt like a trap ready to strike, he could feel the warmth of Ethan's body against him. It felt wonderful, so comforting, yet so tempting. He felt the curve of Ethan's waist fit perfectly into his hands, he tried to remind himself that this was his master, his lord, but how could he when he had fallen so hard for him? Diramuid felt himself leaning in with Ethan, their breaths tickling each other's faces.

However, before anything else could happen a noise rang out making them separate, startled and shocked. Ethan's blush turned red as he realized what almost happened, Lancer realized the same but quickly recovers as he clears his throat snapping Ethan out of it. A phone rang making Ethan jump, he quickly ran over and picked the phone up to answer it.

"Hello?..... Yes, I understand," Ethan said putting the phone down and turning to Lancer.

"There's a fire on the lower levels, it seems to be an act of arson, the building is being evacuated," Ethan said as he walked over to his servant.

"An enemy master?" Lancer asked looking ready to summon his weapons.

"Very much so, Saber's master will want the curse upon Saber's wrist dealt with sooner rather than later," Ethan said as he crossed his arms.

Ethan then felt uneasy, he gasped looking around before a tremor shook the building as explosions went off. Ethan yells stumbling as the building shook and things fell around them, Lancer moves grabbing Ethan as the floor below them gave way and they fell down with the building collapsing around them.

**ON THE GROUND**

On the ground level, Kiritsugu Emiya was walking away from the collapsed building. A collapse which he had caused in order to take out Lancer and his master, he huffs taking the cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it to the ground before taking a phone out of his pocket and calling someone, his assistant Miya.

"Miya," Kiritsugu asked getting down to business.

"The target never even moved from the room, he didn't make it out before the explosion," Miya said on the other end.

"A free fall from a hundred fifty meters, no magical barrier known to man could have saved him from that," Kiritsugu said coming to a stop, the sound of crying made him lower the phone to look over at a mother comforting her child as the little girl cried.

Kiritsugu sighs at the sight before looking forward as he lifts his phone up and spoke to Miya to give her his next orders.

"Miya, Withdraw," Kiritsugu said only for the sound of gunshots to ring out making him gasp, his eyes widening at the sound. 

**WITH MIYA**

Up on an unfinished building, still under construction, Miya was hiding behind a steel beam with a handgun as her rifle lay on the ground sliced up and partly melted with a blade stuck in it. She looks over at the ones who ambushed her, they stood watching the fire and smoke of the recently collapsed building.

"To blow up the entire building, I can't believe a mage would actually do something like that," Kirei said as he looked down at the rubble with Chikara beside him.

"Hee is excellent at outsmarting mages, Kirei, if he can't do it then no one can," Chikara said with a small hum as he held his hip.

"Kirei and Chikara Kotomine," Miya said which got their attention.

"Oh? I don't believe we've ever met, or do you have a good reason why you would know who we are already? Well, in that case, I can guess who you are," Kirei said turning around with Chikara to face Miya.

Chikara tilts his head with a false polite smile on his lips as he crossed his arms, his keen eyes looking at Miya as she peeked from behind the beam for a moment. 

"Come now dear, don't leave us standing here talking to the air, it's impolite," Chikara said as he glanced at Kirei.

"One word will suffice from you, tell us, where is the man who should have been here, instead of you!" Kirei said as he threw something over which lands and rolls to show a bat with a camera on its leg.

Miya suddenly moved from her cover and fired at the two, Kirei drew his blades and jumped into the air deflecting the blades as Chikara rushed forward and drew a dagger from his sleeve and threw it at Miya hitting the gun from her hand forcing her to move and take cover behind another steel beam. She held her left hand which was bleeding, the dagger had cut her hand as well, she pants trying to catch her breath.

"Not bad, you have some training it seems," Chikara said with a smirk as he cracks his knuckles, Kirei pulled out six Black key blades as they approached the beam Miya was hidden behind.

Then something was thrown, Chikara gasped as smoke filled the area, making it hard to see. This also gave Miya the distraction she needed to escape, Kirei gave chase bursting through the smoke with his blades drawn but he saw no one. He gave a small growl at the woman getting away as the smoke clears, Chikara frowns walking over the source of it. He knelt down and picked up a gas canister, he stood up and turns to show Kirei as he walks over putting his blades away.

"There's no way she threw this herself, not with an injured hand, plus the angle is all wrong," Chikara said looking around as Kirei went over to the elevator.

"No matter, just the knowledge that someone was here to savor from this situation means tonight wasn't a total waste," Kirei said as he looked the structure over before seeing nothing of importance and went over to Chikara who pocketed the gas canister.

"I wonder if she is Kiritsugu's apprentice? Her style and choice of weapon remind me of his a little bit," Chikara said as Kirei moves wrapping his arms around his wife's waist while Chikara held his shoulders.

"She could be, this just makes our hunt much more enjoyable," Kirei said as he leans down with a smirk on his lips.

"Hm, I get my own prey to hunt, lovely," Chikara said as he leans up meeting Kirei half-way as they shared a kiss.

"Master Kirei," A voice said making the two separate, Kirei steps back to look at Assassin with a displeased look at his time with Chikara being cut short.

"I thought I gave you explicit orders to stay hidden and not to expose yourself," Kirei said frowning making Assassin bow in apology.

"My apologies master, but there is some important news that I thought you should hear without delay, we've located the Shadow Caster servant," Assassin making Kirei's eyes widen as he looked over at Chikara who had a grim look as he nods.

"Let's get down from here, Assassin, tell us in a more secluded place," Chikara said as the servant nods and went astral as the priest and hunter left the area for a safer one.

**AT THE CHURCH**

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"After having Assassin perform a detailed investigation, we learned that Shadow Caster and his master have kidnapped children from their beds, in the town of Miyama, and the next town over by dawn they had taken 15, I would imagine that they are the serial killers that have been reported in the news and that everyone is worried about, they use magic without the slightest hesitation, they are doing nothing to hide their tracks they have no interest at all in the war," Kirei said giving his report to Tokiomi.

"I'm still perplexed that they are even in the grail war, to begin with, it makes no sense," Tokiomi said on the other end of the device.

"We cannot ignore this Tokiomi, their actions are in clear violation of the rules to which we are all bound," Risei said from his spot.

"Of course, thanks to Ruler the other masters know of the shadow, Risei? Can you make it so all of the masters and servants focus on taking out this shadow? As the Overseer you have the power to do so," Chikara said looking at his father-in-law.

"Minor rule changes fall completely under my jurisdiction, we'll have all the masters work as a group to defeat Shadow Caster," Risei said making Kirei and Chikara nod.

"We'll leave it up to you, Father Risei," Tokiomi said as the meeting came to a close, once the link was closed Kirei relaxed and went over to Chikara.

Chikara was talking to Risei when he yelps as Kirei picks him up bridal style, the hunter clung to his husband at the sudden move making the young priest smirk.

"K-Kirei! O-Oi!" Chikara said blushing as Kirei looks at his father.

"Father if you will excuse me, I have some private matters to discuss with Chikara," Kirei said with a calm smile but the heated look in his eyes told Risei all he needed to know.

Risei chuckles saying "Go on you two, I have an announcement to make anyway, go and enjoy your youth,"

Kirei nods as he carried Chikara away who scolds him for scaring him like that, Risei shook his head as Chikara bops Kirei on the head when his hands began to wander while the silver-haired male blushed a deep red.

' _Ah, young people these days_ ' Risei thought as he made his way to the main part of the church to plan his announcement.

**MEANWHILE**

**DIFFERENT LOCATION**

"Ah...ugh," A low groan rang out as on the ground, in a local park, a person slowly awoke.

It was Ethan, his clothing a bit dusty and dirty, his hair was a mess. He grunts shaking his head as he got his bearings back, he glanced around to see himself in a park. He must have used his magic to escape the building out of reflex, he was a bit sore but thankfully not too tired. He then noticed his position, he was laying on the ground with Lancer holding him tightly! 

Ethan blushed, his servant was still passed out, he was very warm. Ethan shook his head, he couldn't think about that right now! He had to wake Lancer up and they had to get to safety! Plus he had to let his Uncle know he was okay.

"L-Lancer, Lancer, wake up! Come on," Ethna said reaching up and shaking Lancer's shoulder.

"Ugh," Lancer grunts as his eyes scrunched up before they snapped open, he winced at the sudden light before looking down at his master.

"Master? Ah, we escaped," Lancer said in relief as he released Ethan, thankfully for Lancer his master missed the faint tinge of pink on the servant's cheeks.

"My magic got us out of there," Ethan said as they got up.

"We need to get moving, plus I need to call my uncle, he's most likely worried by now," Ethan said worried as he bit his lip looking around.

"Lord Kayneth was in a hotel close by correct?" Lancer asked making Ethan nod looking over his shoulder before giving an almost squeak-like noise as he was picked up by his servant.

"Then I shall carry you there, hold on tight, master," Lancer said with a smile as Ethan gave a shy nod and wrapping his arms around Diramuid's neck.

With that, the Lancer servant took off in a run before leaping up and vanishing into the distance as they made their way towards a safe area. While this was happening, in a building close by the master of Caster was sat watching the news with a worried look as on the screen the words '25 children missing' showed. Derek frowns as he glanced out the window of the room he was in, he just hoped the servants would be able to stop this monster before it was too late.

* * *

Done! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the shadow servant makes a move.
> 
> This took a bit, but I got it done! Now, just a little heads up I am going to be focusing more on my fate stories for now. So, yeah, enjoy the story! Don't forget to leave a comment.
> 
> Oh, and if you see anything that looks strange or a spelling mistake please let me know, it's always a bugger when small mistakes slip by and cause me problems.
> 
> So, until the next one! Ja Ne!


	26. Chapter 24: Encounters Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the shadow servant makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next one!
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 24** : Encounters Part 2

* * *

**A DAY LATER, NIGHT TIME**

**EINZBERN MANOR SAFE HOUSE  
**

It was tense in the safe house as Amani and Nakia stood at a table in a dining room, the table was currently being used for a briefing as a map lay upon it with files, photos, and notes. Iris was on the right side with Saber standing close by with Kiritsugu on the left side with Miya mirroring Saber's position.

When Iris brought the Ruler and Caster servants to the safe house Kiritsugu was very on edge, for good reason, it wasn't until his wife told him of Caster and his master wanting a temporary alliance to stop the shadow servant that he toned down a little bit but he kept his guard up. In order to keep things from going downhill, Derek asked Caster to only inform him if events involving the shadow servant happen and kept the connection close between them. Amani sighs as he listened to Kiritsugu talk while looking the map over.

"There is a powerful barrier over Mt. Enzo with Ryuudou temple at its center, because of that, except for natural spirits like the servants, anything can enter only via the temple path, keep that in mind as your using Saber," Kiritsugu said making Iris nod.

"There are three other sports where the leylines converge, Tohsaka manor, Fuyuki Chapel, and this new residential area east of the city center, consequently this means that there are four locations in Fuyuki that have all the spiritual characteristics needed for the grail to appear," Kiritsugu said pointing out all of the locations on the map.

' _That's true, though one more thing would be needed to bring it into the physical world_ ' Amani thought holding his chin in thought as he glanced over at Irisviel, he could sense something strange about her but he couldn't pin what it was just yet but he was sure it was related to the Grail somehow.

"In the second phase, when there are fewer servants left in the fight, we'll have to secure one of these spots as our base of operations, won't we?" Irisviel asked making her husband nod.

"Yes, that's correct, well that just about covers the lay of the land, are there any questions?" Kiritsugu asked looking up.

"He would have made a fine general back in our day," Nakia said to Amani who nods in agreement.

Irisviel shook her head as she looked over at Saber asking "Is there anything you aren't clear on?"

"I understand perfectly, the information was clear and straight to the point," Saber said crossing his arms.

"Kiritsugu, can we assume that all the other masters will go after the shadow servant?" Iris asked looking back at the mage killer.

"They will be, he too much of a threat to be left alone, he's already causing problems for the mages and magicals," Nakia said as he held his hip.

"True, however, we have an advance as far as the shadow servant goes, in his madness he believes our Saber is Jeanne D'Arc," Kiritsugu said with a hidden amusement in his eyes as Saber shudders.

Amani's eyes widen as he looks at the Saber servant, who looked like he wanted to hit his head against the wall, Nakia muffled his chuckles while Miya was calm but there was twitching on her lips as Iris tried to hide her own chuckles behind her hand.

"Wait, come again? Does Gilles think Saber is Jeanne? How? He's clearly a man," Amani asked shocked and amused.

Saber groans in misery as he covers his eyes saying "He thinks I'm a male reincarnation of her, augh! Why me?"

"You're clearly not feminine, maybe it's your coloration? Who knows maybe Gilles has a thing for blondes with green eyes," Nakia teased while Amani shook his head, what a situation Saber was in, poor guy.

"Hahaha, sorry Saber," Iris said as Saber leans on the wall with a muffled noise looking ready to bury himself in the wall from embarrassment.

Kiritsugu shook his head, he felt a little sorry for Arthur, he would dislike it if he was mistaken for a female too. He glanced over at the two submissive male servants in the room, when it came back around to dealing with them in the war he would have to be very careful in planning his moves.

A gasp from Irisviel made everyone look at her, she looked like she had been shocked by something. 

"Kiritsugu, the wards have been tripped," Iris said as Kiritsugu frowns.

"Iri, find a remote crystal viewing ball, Miya prepare for an all-out defense," Kiritsugu said as Miya nods and moved to grab the weapon cases in the room while Iris went to grab the crystal orb.

"Master," Saber said looking ready to fight.

"Saber, prepare for battle be ready to move at a moment's notice," Kiritsugu ordered making Saber nod as his clothing was replaced by his armor.

"I shall assist Irisviel with the viewing crystal," Nakia said as he summons his staff while Amani spread out his sense trying to feel if it was a master or servant approaching.

Irisviel returned with the orb and set it up, Nakia moves placing his hand over the orb and strengthening it letting a crystal clear image show. The scene that showed made the Caster servant gasp, it was the shadow servant with around 23 or so children around him! His gasp made Amani snap out of it and come over only for his brother to growl in anger. Saber leans over to look and frowns, this was not good the mad servant had hostages it seems.

"Disgusting using children like this," Amani said his eyes glowing in anger.

"We'll have to do what we can to save them," Saber said only to jolt as Gilles looks up at them.

"He knows we're watching him!" Irisviel said alarmed.

"Just as I promised you last night, I, Gilles De Rias, have come for you my darling, I wish to see you fair Jeanne, my enchanting and radiant holy virgin of my dreams," Gilles said making Saber turn green.

"I'm gonna be sick, plus it's been a long time since I was a virgin," Saber said shaking his head as Gilles spoke again.

"You may take your time if you wish, I have come fully prepared for a belayed wait, and will be attentive and patient as you need me to be," Gilles said before moving and clicking his fingers breaking whatever spell was on the children making them come to their senses.

"Now children, it's time for us to play some hide and seek, the rules are simple you need only to elude me but if I find you," Gilles said as he reached over and picked one kid up by his head.

"No! Don't!" Saber yelled his eyes going wide before a crack rang out making him look up to see Nakia gone.

A yell made him look back to see a spell hit Gilles making him drop the child as Nakia appears catching the kid.

"Run children! Don't let him catch you!" Nakia yelled as he grabbed another kid and ran.

"Saber, go and defeat Gilles, leave the children to me and Nakia," Amani said making Saber nod and take off, he decided to take the quick route and jump out of the window, well it was a short cut.

Amani then left going astral as Kiritsugu got his weapons ready, his face set in a frown but he was relieved that Caster managed to save the kid from being crushed. He was about to move and turn his laptop on when Iris gasped.

"I've just spotted Lancer's master entering the estate!" Irisviel said getting up.

"Miya, take Irisviel to safety, I handle things from here," Kiritsugu said as Miya nods going over to Irisviel and leading her away.

' _Let's see how this turns out, shall we?_ ' Kiritgusu thought as he prepares himself for the fight to come.

**OUTSIDE**

Nakia pants as he ran, he could sense the foul magic trying to take hold on the children. A few of them were already too far gone to be saved, he came to a stop and set the two down that he saved. They were scared, he couldn't blame them for it.

"Shush children, otherwise the bad man will get us," Nakia said as he reached up placing his hand on the children's heads, and used his magic to rid them of the foul spell before it could activate.

"There we go, the bad stuff is gone now," Nakia said as the two shivered but were less scared now.

"T-thank you, mister," The young boy who Nakia saved said, the little girl beside him nodded as well.

Nakia sighs in relief, he then tensed as he sensed someone closing in. He got up and pushed the children behind him, he held his staff at the ready only to blink when he saw the master of Lancer appear from the trees. Ethan was panting but looking fine, beside him was Lancer who was on guard.

"Whoa! we're not here as enemies," Ethan said holding up his hands.

"That's fine with me, we have other matters right now than fighting with each other," Nakia said as he moves to let the children be seen.

"Children? Why are they here," Ethan asked walking over and kneeling before the children to check them over for injuries.

"The shadow brought them as hostages, he is using them for something foul, I managed to save these two of his taint," Nakia said as Lancer frowns.

"A monster to use children like that," Lancer said before tensing as a screech rang out, one that Nakia recognized.

"Damn it, it's those urchin monsters again! That means Saber is fighting them alone, Master of Lancer can you take the children to the manor?" Nakia asked making Ethan nod and pick the two children up.

"Lancer, go and assist Saber he'll need all the help he can get to take out that shadow, I'll cover your master's escape," Nakia said Lancer looked a bit hesitant glancing at his master who nods making the servant sigh before nodding and vanishing.

"Good luck, Caster," Ethan said as he took off running right as the monsters appeared.

"Here we go again," Nakia mutters as he fired off a spell and began his attack, he couldn't let these things pass him.

After a few minutes, he noticed that the monsters kept coming back! Unlike before once, they were cut down they simply melted, these ones kept regrowing or splitting in two! He growls, he turns striking one with his staff before jumping back as a thunder spell struck four of them. He glanced over to see Amani arrive to aid him, Nakia nods turning and spearing a beast on some tree roots before pulling it underground. He ducks a strike and froze on in ice, he jumps back from some limbs that impaled the spot he once stood on only to yell as a hit from behind sent him to the ground.

"Nakia!" Amani yelled trying to run over to him but was blocked.

Nakia grunts pushing himself up, he coughs up a bit of blood before gasping as a screech made him look up to see a monster about to grab him. Before he could fire a spell the sound of metal rang out as chains wrapped around the beasts crushing them, blood went everywhere. Nakia gasped, he knew those chains! 

"In trouble again, my mate?" Enkidu's voice rang out as he materialized in front of Nakia, the mage smiles up at his lover.

"It seems so," Nakia said accepting Enkidu's hand as he got up, Amani ran over to them.

"Reunions will have to wait I'm afraid, we have problems to deal with," Amani said making Nakia and Enkidu nod, there was a time and place for things now was not one of them.

The monsters reformed around them, the trio stood firm as the beasts attacked once again.

**WITH ETHAN**

Ethan grunts as he ran, his legs burned, his sides hurt but he couldn't stop. He glanced behind him as one of the children told him that a monster was behind them, it was true one of the beasts had slipped past and was closing in!

' _I can't use my weapon or magic, it might hurt the children, I'll have to keep running_ ' Ethan thought sweat running down his temple.

"Don't let go!" Ethan yelled as he jumps to avoid a fallen tree before moving to the side to avoid a strike.

"Ah!" The little girl yells clutching Ethan's chest while the boy held his shoulders tightly.

"There's the manor," Ethan said spotting the building ahead, he was about to send a spell at the door but one of the kids screamed.

"Look out mister!" The boy yelled as Ethan looks behind him only to see the monster swinging at them!

Thinking fast Ethan moves to protect the kids with his body as he was hit sending him flying at the manor doors, this made them burst open as he lands rolling inside. Ethan winced, his back hurt, he was surprised the impact didn't break his back. His magic saved him again, he uncurled from around the children only to groan in pain, his right arm hurt, and his left side felt wet. His right leg was also in pain, shaking his head he used his magic to dull the pain and got up. He picks the kids up as the beast broke through the doorway wreaking it in the process, he glares at the thing as it went to attack only for a rain of bullets to stop it making it roar in pain.

"Run! This way hurry!" Kiritsugu yelled from the stairs making Ethan look up at the man.

He then nods running over and up the stairs to the mage killer, who stopped firing to reload his gun.

"Take the children to one of the rooms, I'll lead this thing down the hall," Kiritsugu said making Ethan nod.

"My thanks," Ethan said as he went one way while Kiritsugu leads the beast down a different direction.

Ethan found an empty room and put the children inside with strict instructions to stay and not move out of the room, he then closed the door and put a protective rune on the door before running down the hallway summoning his rapier as he went to assist the mage killer with the beast.

**WITH SABER AND LANCER**

Saber growls as he stood back to back with Lancer, he had been battling these beasts by himself while Gilles was taunting him. He had hardly made a dent! These things just came back faster and faster, thankfully Lancer arrived to assist him but even working together they were having trouble. Saber was even calling upon his dragonic attributes to strengthen himself, his pupils were slitted and he had small fangs in his mouth now.

"I'm honestly stunned that we've made so little progress with these things," Lancer said.

"It's that grimoire, Lancer, as long as he holds that Noble Phantasm our situation will not improve," Saber said glancing at the shadow servant and the book he held that radiated a dark mist.

"I see, so that's his secret, of course, if you plan to go over and knock it from that pale freak's hands you've got a problem," Lancer said looking at all the beasts around them.

"You'll need to get past his big wall of monsters first," Lancer said glancing over his shoulder at the king of knights who hums getting an idea.

"Well then, what do you say to an all or nothing gamble?" Saber asked as he readjusted his stance.

"It feels a bit shameful but there is no glory in fighting these monsters, very well, count me in Saber," Lancer said making the king nod.

"We'll have one shot at this, when the beasts lunge I will clear the way for you," Saber said making his fellow knight nod.

"Though, let me ask you one thing Lancer, can you run on the wind?" Saber asked making Lancer smirk as he caught on to what Saber was planning.

"I understand, that is child's plays," Lancer said moving to face the shadow servant with Saber.

"How delightful, have you two said your prays? Tremble down to your soul, sink into despair! Superior skill can only defeat so many before being completely overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Hehehahahahaha! It must be humiliating! You will die, suffocate under a horde of monsters that know nothing of honor or glory! There can be no greater disgrace for a hero, ha! Oh, that beautiful face of yours make it twist and contort in pain for me! Jeanne!" Gilles yelled making the monsters lunge at the Saber and Lancer servant.

Saber steps forward pulling up his sword yelling "Now! Strike air!" 

He thrusts his sword forward making a big wind tunnel that had a golden glow coming from it, the wind knocked the creatures away giving Lancer the opening he needs. He moves from behind Saber and ran down the wind towards Gilles, he stuck two beasts that tried to lunge at him from the sides.

"Prepare to die!" Lancer yelled lunging forward.

"Striking! Gae Dearg!" Lancer yells as he struck hitting and cutting into Gilles's book, the magic canceling properties kicking in making the monsters turn into blood and rain down around them.

Lancer now on the other side of Gilles smirks and turned around as Gilles yells in rage, the man was making a very unpleasant face. Diramuid twirls his spear around pointed it at the shadow.

"Did you like that? If Saber had the use of his left hand, well, you would have experienced the same," Lancer said moving to a battle-ready stance as Saber steps forward glaring at the shadow caster.

"Prepare to die, monster," Saber said with a growl his dragonic looking eyes narrowing and glowing making him look very intimidating.

**MEANWHILE**

**5 MINUTES AGO**

Kiritsugu cursed as he ducked behind a wall to avoid the creature striking at him, he had used up one of his guns slowing this thing down. Ethan was hacking and slashing away taking off chunks but it didn't seem to do much other than annoying the thing.

The mage killer pulled out his handgun, his top trump, if he could land a hit then his special bullet might be enough to destabilize this beast and kill it. Nodding Kiritsugu moves from behind the wall and took aim, Ethan saw him doing this and moved back as the man shot and hits the beast making it screech, its body convulsed and spasmed. It's tentacles flying around, the hall was beyond help at this point with the damage it was taking.

Ethan pants as he saw an opening to attack he went to step forward and strike but saw one of the beast's tentacles fly towards Kiritsugu, without thinking he shot forward tackling the man out of the way. He yelled as the beast's appendage wrapped around his neck and lifted him into the air, his sword hit the ground as he clawed trying to free himself.

"Damn it!" Kiritsugu cursed as he got up and went for his gun, he grabs it and pointed at the beast but before he could shoot the thing roars before suddenly turn into blood letting Ethan fall to the floor coughing and gasping for breath.

' _Lancer..._ ' Ethan thought before he blacked out, his injuries and lack of oxygen becoming too much for him to take.

Kiritsugu relaxed as he put his gun away, he would not kill the young master now, he had saved him so in return he wouldn't put a bullet in his head. Walking over he knelt down and began to check him over, it was the least he could do.

**WITH THE SERVANTS**

Lancer was about to attack with Saber when he heard his master call for him, he gasped a bit as Saber rushed the shadow servant only for the blood on the ground to rise up and block them. It fell down as a mist which Saber dispelled with a growl.

"Curses, that thing is nothing but discussing coward," Saber said looking around the area, he looks at Lancer and noticed his concerned expression.

"Lancer, is something wrong?" Saber asked making the servant look at him.

"My master, he was calling to me, he sounded very faint," Lancer said worried.

The Saber servant relaxed as he dismissed his sword, his fight with Lancer will come another day. 

"Lancer, go to his side, we will have our fight another day," Saber said with a soft smile, this put Lancer at ease as he bows and quickly left to go and find his master.

"Now, where are the others?" Saber asked himself as he took off to find Ruler and Caster, he hoped they were able to save the children in time.

**WITH LANCER**

While Saber was looking in the forest, Lancer had arrived at the manor and frowns at the destruction. He felt around for Ethan's mana and pinpointed it on the second floor of the building, he ran inside and held his spears ready just in case. 

He arrived at the destroyed hallway and saw Kiritsugu looking at Ethan's neck, the submissive male's shirt and waistcoat were undone letting the wound to his side be seen. Kiritsugu was about to wrap it when he heard Lancer approach him.

"Master," Lancer said dismissing his spears and kneeling down he frowns seeing the bruising around his neck.

"He has a cut side, bruised ribs, bruising on his right leg and his arms," Kiritsugu said while wrapping the wound to Ethan's side tightly in white bandages and tied them off.

"Are the children safe?" Lancer asked as he picked his master up gently.

"Yes, I'll deal with them," Kiritsugu said walking away from Lancer.

"Thank you, for helping him," Lancer said making the mage killer huff.

"I merely repaid the favor, we're even now," Kiritsugu said as he turns a corner making Lancer shake his head.

He turns and left the building via the window, he made his way out of the territory to safer grounds with his master. Ethan needed time to recover and rest before the next eventual fight crossed their paths.

**WITH AMANI**

The ruler servant sighs in relief as he leans on a tree, finally, the monsters were gone, he was recovering his mana now. He looks up when he heard a yelp, smirking he saw Enkidu carrying his brother in the bridal hold. Nakia's cheeks were red as Enkidu grins like he won the best prize in the world before turning around.

"I will see you soon Amani! Nakia and I have some...matters to deal with," Enkidu said as Nakia's blush deepens but he did not stop Enkidu.

"See you later brother," Amani said Enkidu took off with Nakia yelling at him to watch his speed.

"Have fun brother, now, let's go see how the others are doing," Amani said as he moves and made his way towards the manor.

He met up with Saber and told him of Nakia being preoccupied at the moment, Saber just chuckled as they talked walking back to the manor. Unaware of the next uninvited guess making their way over, or the headaches it would bring with it.

* * *

_ Done! I hope you enjoyed it.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took a bit to do!
> 
> In the next chapter, we have a fluff/yaoi moment along with Rider barging his way in and calling a banquet of kings.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if the pictures do not show up I will add in a link to my Wattpad story if something goes wrong.
> 
> Also, how does Gilgamesh pull off looking so good in such a short jacket? More importantly how the hell did he come up with the design of his Caster clothing?! 
> 
> Ahem, anyway, next up is my personal Oc.


End file.
